Chantage
by Jijisub
Summary: Yaoi : Gin x Ichigo / Ichigo apprend que son père doit une très grosse somme d'argent et la famille en attente d'un héritage ne peux pas y faire face dans l'immédiat. Cette histoire perturbe le jeune adolescent qui va tout faire pour aider sa famille... même commettre le pire.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Comme je l'avais précisé sur une autre fan-fiction, je republie mes anciennes FF puisque on me l'a demandé. Ici, il faut remercier Bigloolie qui me l'a rappelé la semaine dernière. Enfin pour "Chantage" XD. Je vous avoue être passée à autre chose, alors il faut que je me botte un peu les fesses pour revenir.

Voilà donc, le premier chapitre et je vous en souhaite une bonne re-lecture, ou lecture si vous découvrez :)

A bientôt pour la suite,

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Synopsis :

Ichigo apprend que son père doit une très grosse somme d'argent et la famille en attente d'un héritage ne peux pas y faire face dans l'immédiat. Cette histoire perturbe le jeune adolescent qui va tout faire pour aider sa famille... même commettre le pire. 

* * *

Ichigo était blême… Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ses mains tremblaient et étaient moites. Comment sa famille en était arrivée là ? La voix d'Isshin venait de très loin et les mots s'embrouillaient dans la tête du roux. Il finit par reprendre une grande inspiration et observa le visage de son père sombrement.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris… on te demande de fournir cinquante millions de yen (soit 378 000 €) dans trois jours pour régler cette affaire de remboursement de prêt ? Mais, c'est complètement immoral ! Où vas-tu tirer cet argent tu as tout investis dans la clinique ? Ils ne peuvent pas attendre également. Nous n'attendons plus que le rapport d'expert pour…

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

Isshin se grattait la tête et avoua

\- J'ai été voir votre grand-père maternel afin de m'aider à résoudre ce casse tête, mais il a refusé net de nous prêter cet argent ! Quant à cette histoire d'expert… nous ne savons toujours pas quand ils rendront leur avis.

\- Pourquoi ? S'énerva Ichigo. Une fois l'héritage dans notre famille, tu pourras rembourser tes dettes… Ils devraient pourtant avoir confiance…

\- L'établissement financier est en faillite et il demande le remboursement de toutes les dettes. En plus ton grand-père est borné ! Marmonna Isshin. Il a certainement ces raisons.

\- Je vais aller le voir ! Il ne peut pas nous laisser comme ça !

Ichigo était remonté pourtant Isshin posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le calmer.

\- Ichigo… le problème du remboursement est le mien et tu n'as pas à intervenir. Je vous en parle uniquement parce ce que je vais devoir vendre la maison, si ça continue comme cela. Je suis au pied du mur et cela ne m'enchante pas plus que cela de t'en parler à toi et à tes sœurs. Mais, je ne peux plus cacher cette vérité plus longtemps.

Karin et Yuzu écoutaient gravement leur père. Ichigo observa sa mère et ses sœurs qui avaient l'air effondré par la nouvelle. Isshin quant à lui, faisait des efforts pour ne pas laisser échapper son trouble. Ichigo prit sa décision et irait voir son grand-père le lendemain. Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Le roux quitta la table juste après le repas prétextant finir ses derniers devoirs.

Ichigo claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit pensif. Comment un lycéen pouvait aider ces parents dans une telle situation ? Perdre leur maison tout ça parce ce qu'un mauvais timing arrivait entre le remboursement d'un prêt et l'arrivé de l'héritage ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo longea les grands murs bordant la propriété de son grand-père. Une fois à la porte, le garde reconnu le jeune homme et lui ouvrit un battant au travers du grand portail. Le jeune homme remonta une allée arborer pour voir enfin apparaître le château de son grand-père. Le majordome salua Ichigo qui demanda où se trouvait le vieil homme.

\- Dans le salon…

\- Merci Sasabike…

Ichigo traversa la maison au pas de charge et entra en frappant discrètement quelques coups à la porte. Le roux pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers sa grand-mère pour l'embrasser. Cette dernière laissait échapper quelques exclamations ravis.

Ensuite, l'orangé fit face au vieil homme qui n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Ils se saluèrent brièvement et après avoir échangé quelques banalités, Ichigo attaqua pour ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- Yama-jii, j'ai besoin de te parler…

\- Au sujet de ton père, je présume ?

\- Oui !

\- Hors de question !

\- Mais tu ne sais pas…

\- J'ai dit non à ton père et s'est indigne d'envoyer son fils pour ce genre de problème. Tu me diras ça ressemble bien au clan Kurosaki-Shiiba !

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela… papa ne m'a pas envoyé ici. Je suis venu de ma propre initiative. Rétorqua le roux agressif.

Ichigo serra convulsivement son poing et défia son grand-père du regard. Sa grand-mère voulu intervenir mais Yamamoto leva une main dans sa direction. Il répondit calmement.

\- C'est facile pour toi… du haut de ta position de pouvoir refuser ton aide à ta famille. D'autant qu'il ne s'agit que d'une aide sur une courte durée. Mon père n'est pas un voleur et un brigand…. Et il fait partit également d'une famille noble !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… jeune homme ! Isshin n'a jamais été le bienvenue ici et ne le sera jamais !

\- Grand-père ! s'emporta le roux. Au pire, il ne s'agit que d'un mois ou deux

\- Ou trois ou quatre…

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'empruntait sur plusieurs années !

\- Hors de question ! Même ta mère n'est pas venue me voir en connaissant ma position.

Le ton était inflexible… Ichigo se sentit accablé.

\- J'avais peut-être plus de foi en toi qu'elle !

\- Tss ! Sottise !

\- Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés… Gronda Ichigo furieux.

Le jeune homme quitta brutalement la maison, sous les appels désespérés de sa grand-mère. Il était sur que cette dernière ferait passer un sal quart d'heure à son grand-père. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait très vite dans sa cage thoracique. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il soupira d'exaspération.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo ne suivait pas vraiment les cours depuis deux jours. Il reçu plusieurs avertissements mais il n'en avait cure. Demain était le dernier jour ! Le roux à la pause déjeuner monta sur le toit du lycée et observa les élèves qui déambulaient tranquillement dans la cour. Ses doigts serraient le grillage et ses jointures pâlirent.

\- Tu as un problème Ichigo ?

Le roux sursauta en entendant la voix soucieuse de Kiego. Il se tourna à demi et observa le brun avec un air abattu.

\- Rien… ce n'est rien !

\- Si tu n'peux pas te confier à tes amis dont je fais partit… à qui pourrais-tu te confier ? Allez, viens on va discuter !

\- Non, tu ne peux rien pour moi…

\- Avant de mettre la charrue avec les bœufs, parles-en on sait jamais ! Après tout qu'est ce que tu risques à part peut-être que je risque d'éclater de rire, si tu t'es fait jeter par une fille comme moi, je le suis régulièrement et puis…

\- La ferme ! C'n'est pas une fille !

\- Ouf ! Tant mieux… j'avais peur de passer pour un con en n'ayant pas encore eu de déclara..

Kiego rougit violemment et s'écria

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire !

\- Crétin ! Si tu as un filon pour me permettre d'avoir cinquante million de Yen, je prends !

Le brun haussa les sourcils surpris.

\- Ta famille n'est pas noble et n'a pas de fric ?

\- Si ! Mais là… avec l'histoires des experts et des avocats pour l'héritage, et le remboursement d'un prêt qui doit se faire plus rapidement que prévue et les investissements de papa… bref, si ça continue comme ça demain je risque de finir à la rue !

\- Merde ! C'est sérieux…

Les deux adolescents discutèrent de la situation de l'orangé et Kiego se gratta le front pensif. Il hésitait à parler mais finalement annonça

\- J'ai peut-être une solution… Mais c'n'est pas trop légal…

\- Dit toujours !

\- Y'a un prêteur sur gage qui se trouve dans le centre de Karakura. Normalement, il est là toutes les fins d'après-midi. Il s'appelle Gin Ichimaru. Tu devrais le trouver dans un bureau… en fait, je vais te filer un plan et je t'écris son adresse, ça sera plus simple.

Les deux adolescents retournèrent dans la salle de classe et Kiego écrivit rapidement le nom et l'adresse de l'homme. Il fit un plan succin et donna quelques recommandations au roux.

\- Y'a pas de risque ? Et puis, c'est une grosse somme ? Fit remarquer Ichigo qui avait le cœur qui battait sourdement brutalement.

\- En fait, j'ai été le voir, car j'avais aussi des soucis d'argent aussi. Enfin bref, je lui ai demandé et il m'a fournit les fonds. La seule chose, c'est rembourse en tant et en heure car les intérêts grimpe vite !

\- Ok !

Ichigo regarda dubitatif la feuille que Kiego lui présentait. Il finit par récupérer le papier et retourna à sa place. Il observa longuement durant les cours ce bout de papier griffonné. Finalement, à la fin des cours Ichigo rentra chez lui. L'orangé sortit le feuillet et le posa sur son bureau. Il se changea et s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise dont il laissa le col ouvert. Le roux songea qu'une tenue un peu plus mature l'aiderait que ces et jean's.

Il croisa sa mère qui fut surprise par son accoutrement

\- Tu as un rendez-vous ?

\- Oui !

\- Avec une jeune fille ?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et sa mère lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de lui dire

\- Dépêche-toi alors… n'arrive pas en retard ! Et surtout, évite ton père… sinon, il va te surcharger en conseil qui ne seront pas forcément les meilleurs !

Mazaki rit doucement en se souvenant des techniques de dragues d'Isshin. Le roux adressa un petit sourire à sa mère qu'il espérait convainquant. Ichigo se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et se dirigea vers le centre ville. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au lieu indiqué et lorsqu'il se trouva en face de la boulangerie, il s'arrêta et observa longuement la façade. Après quelques tergiversations avec lui-même, il aspira une grande goulée d'air et entra dans la boutique. Il attendit patiemment son tour et donna le mot de passe que Kiego lui avait donné. Il se sentait vraiment con et se demandait s'il le commerçant n'allait pas l'envoyer promener ! Au lieu de cela, un sourire vint éclairer le visage de ce dernier qui l'invita à le suivre. Les autres clients étant pris en charge par d'autres serveurs.

\- Vous êtes envoyé par qui ? Demanda doucement le blond.

\- C'est… c'est un ami qui… qui m'a donné l'adresse.

Ichigo était écarlate et ça jurait avec ces cheveux. Le blond rit doucement et une lueur moqueuse s'était allumée dans son regard.

\- Suivez-moi…

Le jeune homme monta un grand escalier lumineux et blanc. Son cœur palpitait toujours un peu plus et il se crispa lorsqu'il croisa deux ou trois hommes habillés en costume noir. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte à double battant au deuxième étage de la maison. Un « entrez » leur parvint.

Le blond ouvrit la porte et salua un homme qu'Ichigo ne voyait pas encore.

\- Gin… je t'apporte un charmant jeune homme… ne le terrorise pas trop, il a l'air timide !

\- La ferme Kisuke ! Retourne bosser…

Et sur ces paroles le blond adressa un clin d'œil en sortant au roux et ce dernier se retrouva dans le chambranle de porte. Il vit un homme penché sur des papiers. Les cheveux mi-longs couleur argent tombaient doucement sur son visage qui était partiellement caché par ces derniers.

Ichigo ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter et comme le silence se prolongeait, Gin leva la tête et posa son regard sur le roux. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ces lèvres. La voix d'Ichimaru résonna dans la pièce tel un glas dans le cœur d'Ichigo.

\- Oooohhh ! Que vois-je ? Un gentil lapin égaré… Entre et ferme la porte jeune homme !

Les mots doucereux firent frémir le jeune homme. Un frisson d'angoisse le parcourue. Le roux hésita et puis respira un grand coup… de toute façon, il était là ! Gin lui montra un siège en cuir en face de lui et l'invita à s'asseoir. Malgré ses gestes courtois et son sourire de façade, Ichigo sentait une certaine tension dans l'atmosphère. Le luxe des lieux et l'élégance de l'homme, son… autorité aussi lui firent comprendre qu'il n'était pas en face d'un adolescent, ni même d'un adulte rassurant comme pouvaient l'être ceux de son entourage.

Le sourire de l'homme ne cessait de s'élargir, mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Ichimaru proposa au roux une boisson mais Ichigo était incapable de boire quoique se soit ! Il était même prêt à quitter les lieux et Gin le remarqua. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans son siège et posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs. Le bout de ses doigts se rejoignit et formait une pyramide devant sa bouche. Un silence plana quelques instants faisant précipiter les battements de cœur de l'adolescent.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'orangé déglutit et se lança.

\- Un ami m'a dit que vous pourriez me prêter de l'argent !

Gin haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête.

\- C'est exact ! Enfin, cela dépend de qu'elle somme…

Le jeune homme trembla et rougit quelque peu.

\- J'ai besoin de cinquante million de yens !

Un léger sifflement lui répondit. Un silence vint s'installer quelques instants pesant… Ichigo se sentit oppressé par le regard posé sur lui. Les yeux le scrutaient de haut en bas et l'adolescent aurait aimé disparaître à ce moment là…

\- Rien que ça ? Finit par reprendre très lentement l'albinos. C'est une jolie somme… et comment comptes-tu me rembourser mon argent ? Tu as de sérieuse garantit, je suppose…

\- Mon père attend de récupérer son héritage et… là, il doit rembourser un prêt très important.

\- Héritage ? Quel héritage ou important comment l'héritage ? Le ton inquisiteur et surtout le fait que le prêteur sur gage se penche légèrement en avant troublèrent Ichigo qui faillit perdre le fil de ses pensées.

\- Celui des Kurosaki-Shiiba !

Gin ouvrit les yeux et Ichigo découvrit de magnifiques yeux bleus clairs. Sa gorge se noua.

\- Tu es un descendant de cette noble famille ?

\- Mon père est le descendant direct… Malheureusement, une autre partit du clan veut déstabiliser mon père. Les experts doivent rendre leur avis prochainement et demain, papa doit rembourser son prêt.

\- Demain ? Gin sursauta. Tu te rends compte de la somme que tu me demandes et cela pour demain ? Certes, je dois les ai mais… je dois faire un cheque de banque spécial pour te permettre de toucher cet argent…

Ichimaru sembla réfléchir à la question, puis reposa son attention sur le jeune homme. Le sourire narquois avait disparu et Gin afficha sa détermination qui ébranla un peu plus l'adolescent.

\- Y'a t'il quelque chose qui me prouve que tu fais effectivement partit de ce clan ?

L'orangé fronça les sourcils et finalement passa une main autour de son cou et sortit une chaîne sur lequel était accrochée un médaillon avec les symboles de la famille Kurosaki-Shiiba.

Gin se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. Sa main souleva lentement le médaillon et il se pencha pour en vérifier l'authenticité. L'odeur de l'homme assaillit et affola les sens d'Ichigo. Son cœur battit plus lourdement et tellement fort qu'il eu l'impression que l'albinos pouvait l'entendre de où il se trouvait.

Gin relâcha le pendentif et se redressa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et un air grave vint s'afficher sur son visage. Sa voix résonna froidement dans la pièce et Ichigo déglutit.

\- Je ne pourrai pas vous faire le cheque aujourd'hui. Je dois joindre ma banque pour vous faire un cheque en bon éduforme. Vous l'obtiendrez demain matin. Sachez que je souhaite un remboursement dans un mois jour pour jour de cette somme.

\- Un mois ? Pas plus ?

\- Non ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser…

\- Mais… mais… si je n'arrive pas à obtenir cet argent d'ici ce délais. Dans deux mois, c'est certain, je vous rembourserai mais…

\- Écoutez-moi bien Kusoraki-sama. Soit, vous acceptez mes termes, soit vous sortez ! C'est moi qui prends un risque…

Ichigo rougit violemment et fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Si je n'arrive pas à vous rembourser à temps ?

\- C'est simple, vous deviendrez mon amant jusqu'à ce que vous me remboursiez la somme d'argent ! La réplique tomba comme un claquement qui ne souffrait pas la discussion.

Le roux ouvrit les yeux brutalement et les posa sur Ichimaru stupéfait et interloqué.

\- Mais… mais…

\- Vous avez le choix ! Soit vous acceptez l'argent et vous sortez votre père de l'embarras et il pourra en toute tranquillité recouvrir son héritage et ne pas vendre vos biens… Ce qui vous coûtera au pire votre virginité si elle est encore là…

Ichigo piqua un fard et foudroya le plus vieux du regard.

\- Et je ne vous demanderez aucun intérêt… Tout le monde ne peut pas se venter d'avoir possédé un noble encore vierge de la plus haute ligné du Japon ! Mais, c'est dans le pire des cas après tout ! Et… si vous souhaitez vous dérobez à cette obligation, sachez que je pourrais vous le faire amèrement regretter à vous… mais aussi à votre famille ! Mais, je pense qu'un noble n'a qu'une seule parole ? Un sourire torve accompagna ses dernières paroles.

L'orangé tremblait sous l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Ses neurones fonctionnaient rapidement et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir !

\- Comme vous le voulez, mais vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps et moi non plus… Les bureaux bancaires vont bientôt fermé !

Ichigo se sentait coincé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options et finalement, il releva la tête et murmura

\- J'accepte !

\- Magnifique ! S'exclama l'albinos.

Ichimaru prit son téléphone et joignit sa secrétaire et lui donna des instructions. Les yeux bleus ne cessaient de parcourir le corps d'Ichigo qui sentait un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébral. Puis, se tournant vers le roux lui déclara.

\- Demain matin, je vous donnerai le cheque. Je vais faire faire établir un « contrat » entre nous avec le détail de toutes les conditions qui nous lie. Lorsque vous l'aurez signé, je vous remettrai le cheque de banque.

\- A qu'elle heure ?

\- Vers 11 heures du matin, je devais avoir tous le cheque et le contrat !

\- Bien…

Ichigo se leva et jeta un dernier regard sur l'albinos et quitta la pièce. Avant qu'il ne referme la porte la voix d'Ichimaru retentit.

\- N'oubliez pas Kurosaki-sama… Si vous ne respectez pas vos engagements et paroles, je pourrai vous le faire regretter amèrement !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce rappel

Le roux ferma la porte dans un claquement et disparu rapidement des lieux. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il salua brièvement sa famille et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Ses pensées à cent à l'heure. Personne ne mangea vraiment ce soir là et c'est avec soulagement qu'Ichigo regagna sa pièce. La seule chose qui résonnait dans sa tête était l'amant de ce type ! Comment avait-il pu accepter un tel marché ? Ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa famille, les investissements de son père et sa mère… son grand-père… ses sœurs… Ichimaru… Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. Ichigo eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir là ! Pourtant, sa détermination ne flancha pas. Le lendemain, il quitta la maison un peu plus tard que le reste de la famille. Une fois que ces derniers furent partit, il se changea et quitta son domicile pour se diriger vers le commerce d'Ichimaru. Sa démarche n'était pas rapide, ses pas décèleraient au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la boulangerie.

Une fois devant la porte, il repoussa le battant et entra. Le serveur blond le vit et lui adressa un sourire et lui montra l'arrière boutique où se trouvait l'escalier. Ichigo se dirigea vers les marches et lorsqu'il les monta eu l'impression de monter à l'échafaud. Pourtant, c'était lui seul qui s'était fourré dans une situation délicate. Son cœur cognait tellement fort qu'Ichigo cru que ce dernier allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient lorsqu'ils les posa sur le battant. Il respira à plusieurs reprise et frappa doucement au battant. La voix reconnaissable d'Ichimaru résonna.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit l'homme confortablement installé au fond de son siège. Une jambe repliée sur son genou, un coude posé sur l'accoudoir et la tête penché et maintenu par trois doigts. Le fin sourire qui éclairait son visage rendit Ichigo très nerveux. Le roux fronça les sourcils et s'avança d'un pas déterminé et se planta devant le bureau.

\- Je vous admire Kurosaki-sama… Je ne pensais pas vous revoir ce matin !

Ichigo déglutit mais envoya un regard de défi. Gin laissa entendre un léger rire. Il désigna un siège à l'orangé qui s'installa sur le bord du fauteuil attendant sa « sentence ». Ichimaru s'amusait beaucoup mais ne le montrait pas. Inutile d'effrayer le jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'albinos sortit alors d'un tiroir de son bureau un dossier. Il se pencha légèrement et le posa devant Ichigo. Il resta silencieux, laissant prendre conscience au jeune homme toute l'ampleur de son geste. Le roux haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

L'adolescent prit le dossier entre ses mains. Il resta un moment immobile et finalement l'ouvrit. Son cœur accéléra. Il vit alors un cheque d'un montant de cinquante millions de yen en haut du contrat. Ichigo souleva les pages et lu les modalités de ce dernier. Un frisson d'angoisse le prit. Le jeune homme avait la sensation que sa tête voulait l'entraîner loin de ce lieu et de l'autre, ses jambes étaient tétanisées.

Ichigo leva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus froid. Tout sourire avait disparu du visage de l'homme en face de lui. Le roux se sentait écraser par toute la prestance et l'assurance de cet homme mais surtout par sa froideur. Ses airs faussement amusés l'avaient quitté et une impression inquiétante le saisit. Le roux murmura

\- Je dois signer à quel endroit ?

Un sourire s'afficha à nouveau sur la bouche sensuelle de l'albinos qui sortit son crayon et le tendit au jeune homme.

\- Vos initiales à toutes les pages dans le coin à droite et votre signature et la date sur le dernier feuillet. A savoir que votre remboursement devra être effectué dans un mois avant midi !

\- Bien

Ichigo parapha toutes les pages et à sa grande surprise, ne trembla pas au moment lorsqu'il signa en bas du contrat.

\- Voilà ! Nous sommes liés à présent !

La voix doucereuse faisait vibrer les fibres du corps de l'adolescent comme s'il s'était agit des cordes d'un archet trop tendu. Le roux ne pu s'empêcher de prononcer.

\- J'ai la nette impression que vous aimeriez que je n'arrive pas à vous rembourser cette somme !

Gin éclata d'un rire franc comme si Ichigo avait prononcé la blague la plus drôle de l'année. Puis reprenant son sang froid, déclara nettement au roux.

\- Sachez que vous me plaisez… et même beaucoup ! S'il s'était agit d'une autre personne, je ne vous aurai même pas écouté. Oui, je vous avoue… j'aimerai que vous ne puissiez pas me rembourser immédiatement !

Ichigo sentit un frisson d'angoisse le traverser.

\- Vous allez empêcher les… le.. de donner… le ton du jeune homme était angoissé.

Gin claqua sa langue contre son palais et murmura mielleusement

\- Ne me donner pas plus de pouvoir que je n'en ai ! Prenez votre cheque et disparaissez. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois… Kurosaki-sama !

Ichigo qui avait toujours le dossier sur ces genoux, scruta le cheque comme si ce dernier allait le mordre. Finalement, il le souleva et le tira. Le roux ferma le dossier d'un coup sec. Il empocha le cheque, se leva et salua poliment l'albinos et quitta la pièce. L'adolescent avait l'impression de laisser une part de lui dans cet endroit.

°°0°0°°

Le roux était très nerveux en se levant ce matin là. Il n'avait presque pas dormis de la nuit. Ces pensées avaient couru toute la nuit. Il se souvenait comment les créanciers avaient prit le cheque sans que son père puisse le voir. Le soulagement de sa mère et les questions d'Isshin auxquelles il avait du répondre. Ichigo avait menti en prétendant que son grand-père avait plié et lui avait fait le cheque à la dernière minute.

Isshin avait eu l'air de douter mais la mère d'Ichigo avait eu l'air ravis et avait gentiment disputé son mari en lui disant qu'il ne devrait plus douter à présent de son père. Le père du roux semblait septique mais n'avait pas posé plus de questions au final. Et là, aujourd'hui devait rembourser l'albinos et… il n'avait rien !

L'angoisse étreignait tellement Ichigo qu'il fut incapable de manger. Il était pâle et avait une tête à faire peur. Sa mère et son père s'inquiétèrent mais Ichigo donna pour excuse une mauvaise nuit. Ce qui était vrai somme toute. Il ne dormait plus vraiment depuis qu'il avait signé ce contrat et là… un blanc s'installa dans la tête de l'orangé.

Il attendit que ses parents sortent et se changea et s'habilla d'un pantalon, d'une chemise et d'une veste. Le froncement de sourcil qui s'était installé depuis quelque temps barrait son visage. Pourtant, il ne fléchit pas… il assumerait ! Ichigo se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la boutique d'Ichimaru et monta sans qu'on lui indique la direction. Le blond le regardant juste surpris. L'orangé refusa de réfléchir plus avant. Il frappa discrètement à la porte et la voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui signifia d'entrer.

Le roux entra d'un pas décidé. Il referma la porte et toujours repoussa ses pensées les plus folles et d'un pas volontaire marcha devant le bureau de Gin et baissa les yeux vers lui. Un silence s'installa et Gin finit par murmurer

\- Alors ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Incapable d'articuler quoique se soit. Un lent sourire se forma sur le visage de l'albinos. Un frisson d'angoisse étreignit le roux. Ichimaru se leva lentement de son bureau et en fit le tour sans précipitation. Il s'arrêta devant le roux. Les deux hommes se firent face. Gin ouvrit les yeux et son regard azur se posa sur le jeune homme. Sa main monta lentement vers le visage de l'orangé, son index caressa le bord de la mâchoire du plus jeune qui se crispa mais soutint le regard de l'albinos.

\- Le lapin s'est fait capturer…

La voix de Gin n'était qu'un murmure… et pourtant, pour Ichigo ses paroles ressemblaient à un hurlement au même moment.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, ou bonsoir ;)

Eh bien... Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retour sur cette histoire. Merci beaucoup :) Ça fait vraiment plaisir et du coup, j'ai publié un peu plus vite que prévu. Je voulais dire que contrairement au premier chapitre, j'ai réécrit celui-ci. Hier, je l'ai relu et je l'ai trouvé un peu... Hum... Enfin voilà, je l'ai reprit pour qu'il soit plus fluide à lire. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, les prochains jours sont chargés, mais je ferai de mon mieux. A bientôt...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et à lui seul...

Couple : Gin x Ichigo

* * *

Il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait imaginé ce moment, mais Ichigo ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi. La caresse des doigts d'Ichimaru le long de sa mâchoire était douce, presque bienveillante. Cela contrastait avec son regard qui lui le tétanisait.

Dans son imagination, Ichigo avait imaginé Ichimaru le libérer et lui dire que ses conditions n'étaient là que pour lui faire peur. Au lieu de cela, il se rendait compte que cet homme le désirait. Son regard azur lui faisait battre le coeur si intensément… Son corps se raidissait. Jamais il n'avait imaginé faire l'amour avec un homme. Ses mains qui pendaient le long de son corps, transpiraient abondamment. Son coeur battait à présent si fort qu'il n'entendit pas Gin chuchoter.

\- Approchez-vous plus prêt, Kurosaki-sama…

Le jeune homme vit les lèvres bouger. L'amusement de son interlocuteur et la fausse courtoisie affichée, lui indiquait que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour Ichimaru. Mais lui seul se distrayait.

Tétanisé et le cerveau embrumé, Ichigo fut incapable d'avancer. Gin fronça les sourcils et abandonna son air faussement joyeux et il répéta d'une voix plus ferme.

\- Approchez plus prêt, j'ai dit ! Que se soit clair entre nous, Kurosaki-sama… Vous m'obéirez au doigt et à l'œil !

Ichigo déglutit péniblement et son regard angoissé rencontra celui bleu azur de Gin. Ce dernier plissa ces yeux pour cacher sa surprise.  
Pourquoi une telle peur ? Certes, ce n'était pas un enfant de cœur, mais Kurosaki n'était pas non plus un jeune adolescent et ne devait plus posséder sa virginité depuis longtemps alors pourquoi se comporter comme un lapin apeuré ? Avait-il mal évalué le risque ? A moins qu'il ne soit ni gay, ni bi… Qu'importe ! Il avait signé et il savait ce qui l'attendait en passant un pacte avec lui.

A contre coeur, Ichigo fit un pas en avant pour remplir l'espace laissé entre eux. La main de Gin n'avait toujours pas quitté sa joue. Leurs corps à présent s'effleuraient. Ichigo releva le visage pour croiser le regard de Gin. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu'il avait peur. Pourtant à l'intérieur de lui, il frémissait d'une envie de s'échapper comme jamais auparavant.

Jamais, il n'avait ressentit une telle panique. Le cerveau d'Ichigo ne répondait plus. Un blanc total s'était formé alors que les mains d'Ichimaru encadraient les contours de son visage, à part le rythme fou de son cœur qui lui indiquait qu'il était vivant, le reste de son corps lui semblait de plomb !

Ichimaru détailla chaque parcelle du visage qui l'observait avec cette expression de terreur et de stupéfaction mêlée. Ses doigts minces caressèrent la peau bronzée si différente de la sienne. Il était captivé par le jeune homme. Même si la situation l'avait amusé durant quelques minutes, il prenait maintenant toute l'ampleur lui-même de sa transaction !

Le jeune homme lui semblait tellement vulnérable à cet instant qu'il lui semblait ne pas avoir dépassé les quinze ans… Il chassa bien vite cette idée saugrenue de sa tête. Et comme pour se rassurer se pencha et caressa de ces lèvres celle du jeune homme toujours figé.

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'en sortir et quand un semblant d'idée vint lui effleurer l'esprit, il vit le visage de l'albinos s'approcher du sien. A sa surprise, l'homme se montra d'une infinie tendresse en embrassant ses lèvres ou plutôt les frôlant, une sensation à peine perceptible de la chair contre une autre, percevant plutôt le souffle chaud chatouiller sa bouche qui s'ouvrit par réaction. Une odeur de parfum précieux l'enveloppa, tout comme la chaleur que dégageait cet homme.  
Gin voyant le passage s'ouvrir alors que le jeune homme avait la mâchoire fermée un instant plus tôt, lui donna un baiser à peine plus insistant. Malgré ses envies de coucher avec cet homme, une part de lui voulait prendre soin de son futur amant.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans la masse des mèches orange, et ces derniers s'agrippèrent à elles et firent basculer la tête du jeune homme qui semblait à présent hypnotisé par ses gestes. Ce qui amena à peine un sourire à Gin qui était plus concentré par ses propres sensations, par le magnétisme des yeux ressemblant à de l'ambre et qui exerçaient sur lui un attrait magique qui l'empêchait de réfléchir ou de se ressaisir comme c'était son intention un instant auparavant.

Envoûter par les gestes d'Ichimaru, Ichigo se laissa guider par son unique instinct, glissa ses mains sur la chemise de Gin, brûlant ce dernier par la caresse involontaire de ses doigts. Un léger soupir se fit entendre dans le fond de la gorge de l'albinos qui enlaça la taille d'Ichigo d'un bras et approcha la tête du jeune homme plus près de lui.

Les deux hommes se regardaient haletant ; sous l'emprise de l'autre… La peur n'existait plus chez Ichigo, il ne savait pas quel magie d'ailleurs. Ce bras qui le tenait fermement et ce corps solide contre lui, lui firent perdre les pédales.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent impétueusement presque voracement. Ce baiser était aux antipodes des précédents… Le jeune homme sentit ses entrailles se soulever au contact plus étroit de leur étreinte. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait songé qu'un simple baiser pouvait être aussi captivant, vous emportant dans un tourbillon d'émotions, vous faisant oublier tout ce qui vous entoure pour incendier et laisser une trace indélébile au fond de votre être.

Contre sa main, il percevait les battement lourd du coeur d'Ichimaru. Il gémit, mais ne l'entendit pas, contrairement à Gin. Putain ! Depuis quand n'avait-il pas éprouvé un tel désir ? Il le voulait dès l'instant où cet homme avait franchit la porte de son bureau. De le tenir en son pouvoir, l'excitait… et oui, intérieurement il avait prié pour qu'il ne puisse pas le rembourser.

Sa main glissa le long de son dos, puis descendit pour caresser ses fesses musclées et rebondit.

Lorsque la langue d'Ichimaru passa le passage de ses lèvres et chercha la sienne, Ichigo agrippa la chemise de l'homme en face de lui et l'attira à lui pour pouvoir répondre à la frénésie qui semblait les avoir emporté tous les deux.

Ichigo se retrouva bientôt coincé entre le bureau et Gin. Le contact des deux corps était si intime qu'aucun des deux n'ignora le désir de l'autre qui augmentait. Les mains de Gin couraient maintenant sous la chemise du jeune homme. Gin fit sauter les boutons au passage, il voulait voir cette peau magnifique se révéler à lui.  
Ichigo sentait des frissons d'excitations le parcourir, il ne sut à quel moment sa chemise était tombée mais la sensation de frais sur sa peau et le regard posé sur lui, le firent rougir. Gin qui l'admirait remarqua son trouble, il murmura.

\- Vous êtes adorable… Tellement beau…

Gin ne se lassait pas de contempler ce corps si bien dessiné. Le bout de ses doigts toucha chaque contour anguleux de ce dernier, découvrant dans son parcours un peu aléatoire des zones plus sensible que d'autres. Son pouce remonta sur le torse pour caresser un mamelon. Ce dernier ne fut pas long à se dresser.

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'Ichimaru continua à le taquiner, il se pencha en avant et le lécha sensuellement, pour ensuite le mordre gentiment. Les gémissements d'ichigo lui firent lever les yeux. Le jeune homme était totalement écarlate. Une de ses mains étouffaient les sons qu'il poussait malgré lui.

\- Laissez-moi entendre vos gémissements de plaisir Kurosaki-sama.

Gin se pencha à nouveau et aspira le mamelon, tandis que son pouce s'occupait de l'autre mamelon qui roulait sous ses caresses expertes.

Ichigo tremblait sous les doigts experts et cette langue qui le léchait à nouveau, sa respiration se fit courte et son cœur allait éclater sous l'excitation et l'émoi qui s'était emparé de son être. L'adolescent prit appuis de ses mains sur le bureau pour ne pas basculer. Lorsque la bouche et la langue de Gin léchèrent sa peau un gémissement rauque se fit entendre au fond de sa gorge.

Jamais Gin ne s'était sentit aussi captivé par l'homme avec lequel il couchait. Le moindre gémissement, halètement le rendait fou. L'odeur de savon et de Cologne à peine perceptible perturbait ses sens. L'abandon total dont faisait preuve le jeune homme contrecarrait ses plans du départ qui était que se soit Ichigo qui lui fasse l'amour… mais là, la seule chose qu'Ichimaru voulait était posséder le jeune homme. Le captiver autant qu'il le charmait. L'albinos se reconnu à lui-même que jamais auparavant, il n'avait éprouvé pareil trouble.

Sans précipitation, et voulant déguster à chaque instant ces découvertes, l'homme traçait des sillons de feu sur la chair excitée. Inexorablement, sa bouche descendit sur ce corps dont il avait rêvé quelques nuits précédentes. Il voulait le posséder.

Ichigo se trouvait enfin là, entre ses bras et réagissait plus que favorablement à ses sollicitations. Gin remonta en prenant soin de frôler son corps contre celui de son amant qui le fixait avec passion, les pupilles dilatées et une expression ou couvaient le feu du désir. La bouche entrouverte, sensuelle et tel un fruit prêt à être cueillis, attendait de nouvelles caresses que Gin accorda sans aucun arrière pensé. Cette bouche était à lui… ses soupirs était pour lui, ce désir était en eux.

Ichigo sursauta légèrement quand le corps d'Ichimaru vint se frotter à lui de façon aguichante. Le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'empourprées lorsqu'une érection traîtresse vint clairement tendre la toile de son pantalon, rencontrant celle de son partenaire.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit de sensations si exacerbées. La gêne monta en lui en même temps que des vagues de plaisirs intenses. Pourtant, Gin l'embrassait toujours arrachant des soupirs de plaisirs, ses mains se murent d'elle-même pour enlacer le cou de l'albinos tandis que l'autre glissait sur la chemise de gin pour en défaire les boutons. Ichigo voulait sentir la chair de l'homme contre lui, déclencher le même brasier qu'il allumait en lui. Ces gestes étaient maladroits mais il arriva à son but et lorsque Gin le fit basculer sur le bureau, Ichigo perçut sur lui la chair brûlante de son amant qui rencontrait la sienne.

Les yeux bleus étaient devenus telles des braises incandescentes. Gin s'était délecté des attouchements presque timide du jeune homme, pourtant parfois incisif. L'albinos l'avait laissé faire ne voulant pas qu'Ichigo puisse l'accuser de le forcer. Il était plus que consentant, il était actif ! Lorsqu'il le fit basculer, son cœur chancela également et voir le jeune homme aussi vulnérable le rendait déraisonnable.

Ichigo arrondit les yeux lorsqu'une des mains de Gin caressa son entre-jambe de façon insistante mais non fébrile. Son expression devenait lascive, et Gin s'en délecta. Ichigo quant à lui, crut devenir fou et se cambra sous cette caresse qu'aucune personne même pas lui encore avait osé tenter sur sa personne.

Sa respiration devint courte et lorsqu'Ichimaru fit glisser son pantalon en bas de ses chevilles ainsi que son boxer, une crise de timidité prit le jeune homme qui pourtant éprouvait un plaisir sans aucune mesure.

C'est alors que Gin susurra à son oreille.

\- caresse-toi devant moi…

D'abord incrédule, Ichigo se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il devint écarlate et Gin trouva que la couleur cramoisie était certes adorable, mais que cette dernière était comme une invitation au viol chez le jeune homme.

Le cœur de l'adolescent avait accéléré brutalement mais ce dernier ne baissa pas son regard. Ichigo prit sur lui, et malgré sa gêne, il le ferait, surtout à cause de l'expression moqueuse de Gin. Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans son regard. Sa main saisit son sexe et se mit à se caresser timidement d'abord et lorsque le plaisir monta en lui, avec beaucoup plus de conviction. Les yeux d'Ichigo qu'Ichimaru scrutait, devenaient tels de la lave en fusion et l'expression de plaisir et les gémissements étouffés du jeune homme, l'excitèrent plus que la vue des mouvements en eux-même.

Gin était au comble de l'excitation repoussa la main active d'Ichigo pour la remplacer par la sienne. Gin soulevant presque le buste du jeune homme et embrassant inlassablement ses lèvres qui quelques instants plus tôt étaient pincées par les dents de porcelaines de son amant. Ichimaru se traita de fou… Il avait prévu un hôtel pour posséder le jeune homme et il le prenait sur son bureau. Il sentit la crispation d'Ichigo et ses bégaiements maladroit.

\- Je... je... suis… dé...désolé !

Gin souleva leva sa main et lécha le sperme qui avait coulé dessus. Sa langue faisait un léger bruit de succion. Ichigo sentait contre la lui, la chaleur de l'érection de Gin et sans attendre un ordre, le jeune homme retira le bouton et fit glisser le zip de la fermeture.

Gin se recula légèrement pour laisser plus de passage à Ichigo. Il suivait ses gestes maladroits. Le pantalon tomba ainsi que le boxer et Ichigo aussi rouge qu'une pivoine empoigna le sexe de Gin. Les premiers mouvements furent gauche, mais bientôt Ichigo imprima une cadence parfois soutenue et plus faible se souvenant de ses propres réactions lorsqu'il l'avait fait.

Être caresser et avoir le regard de son amant à quelques centimètre du sien était excitant, surtout quand ce dernier arborait l'air conquérant que pouvait arborer Ichigo, tout en dégageant une innocence qui le troublait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à présent.

\- Suce-moi Ichigo ! ordonna Gin.

N'ayant plus de fausse honte, bien qu'il trembla tout de même en obéissant, Ichigo se mit à genoux. Il observa se sexe d'homme dressé juste devant lui. Et il s'aperçut que loin de le déranger, ou de se sentir dégoûter, il en avait envie. Sa langue lécha tout d'abord la fente humide.

Gin se demanda comment Ichigo allait réagir. Quand il sentit la bouche humide se refermer sur son sexe et commencer le subtil jeu d'une danse érotique, son sang circula soudainement très vite. Et sa température grimpa. Il baissa les yeux et ouvrit ses paupières pour laisser voir l'azur de son regard. La fusion des yeux ambre le brûla directement au fer rouge dans son cœur.

Ichigo qui sentait pour la première fois dans sa bouche, la queue d'un homme, sentait son excitation monter à nouveau. Son goût et son odeur particulière l'invitèrent à se montrer audacieux. Sa langue lécha le gland, pour ensuite le reprendre en pleine bouche. Il leva les yeux vers Ichimaru et de voir le désir dans son regard, il s'appliqua du mieux qu'il le put.

Les deux hommes se regardaient incapable de détacher leur regard de l'un, l'autre… Même si Gin laissait échapper des halètements de contentement, regarder Ichigo s'activer ainsi avec ardeur et pourtant parfois maladroitement l'excitait considérablement. Gin caressa son buste et titilla ses mamelons afin de ressentir plus de plaisir encore. Les mains d'Ichigo glissèrent sur ces fesses, et les pétrirent doucement comme s'il n'osait pas aller au bout de son geste. Gin l'encouragea.

\- Plus fort…

La voix d'Ichimaru était rauque et légèrement caverneuse sous l'emprise de la passion. Ichigo mis plus de conviction dans ce qu'il faisait et bientôt, le résultat de son acharnement jaillit dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement sous le goût acide du liquide blanchâtre. Il avala tout et lécha le sexe de son amant et n'en laissa pas une trace.

\- Bon garçon, chuchota Gin, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ichigo avait totalement oublié pourquoi il était là. Il se laissait porter par les événements. Gin se laissa glisser au sol face au jeune homme, leur respiration était courte et leurs cœurs battaient à folle allure. Gin chuchota.

\- Caresse-moi encore…

Ichigo qui avait vécu sa première fellation comme un acte bizarre sur l'instant avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à exciter l'homme durant cet acte et quand il lui avait demandé d'aller plus fort, il s'était sentit victorieux, n'osant croire qu'il pouvait exciter cet homme si sûr de lui.

Le caresser à nouveau provoqua une réaction inattendue chez lui, autrement dit son sexe qui s'était légèrement gonflé durant sa pipe, devint aussi dur que du roc.  
Gin vit la réaction de la verge d'Ichigo, même si lorsqu'il vit la direction de son regard, le jeune homme avait essayé de le cacher. Il repoussa ses mains d'un geste impatient.

\- Laissez-vous faire !

C'était un ordre. Ichigo posa les mains sur le sol, lorsqu'il se retrouva assis. Gin ordonna à nouveau sans quitter son érection du regard.

\- Écartez bien les jambes.

Ichigo rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Lentement, il écarta ses jambes tout en repoussant son pantalon qui le gênait encore. C'était totalement obscène, indécent et pourtant quand Gin se pencha vers lui, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se surpris à n'attendre que cela.

Lorsqu'il sentit sur lui la langue humide se poser sur la hampe de son pénis, Ichigo tressaillit. Ichimaru s'empara de sa queue et entreprit de le pomper, Ichigo bascula en arrière, en portant ses mains sur le visage. Bordel que c'était bon ! Ses mains se portèrent sur la tête de son tortionnaire et caressèrent la masse soyeuse.  
Il s'arrêta et sa langue descendit encore pour glisser insidieusement sur ces testicules. Le coeur d'Ichigo se mit à battre très fort.

\- Metez-vous à quatre pattes Kurosaki-sama.

Ichimaru donnait une nouvelle fois des ordres. Il hésita. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Ichigo comprit que Gin ne plaisantait pas. La gorge nouée, il se mit à quatre pattes et lui présenta son postérieur. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, il souhaita s'enfuir.  
Lorsque le pouce d'Ichimaru se glissa entre ses fesses, il se crispa. Pour cela, il reçut une claque sur les fesses.

\- Laissez-vous faire Kurosaki-sama.

Son coeur se mit à battre très fort. Ichigo se détendit malgré lui, et le pouce vint se loger contre son anus qu'il caressa, comme s'il cherchait à en éprouver la souplesse. Gin ne fut pas dupe, et il hésita une brève seconde avant de se plonger en avant et de le lécher, son excitation remontait à une vitesse prodigieuse.

\- Arrêtez ! Je… c'est sale…, fit Ichigo totalement paniqué.

Voyant qu'Ichigo cherchait à se soustraire de ses caresses, Gin se redressa légèrement en colère.

\- Taisez-vous et laissez-moi faire ! Ce n'est pas à vous de donner les ordres ! Je fais ce qui me plaît de faire !

Ichigo voulut se débattre, mais Gin lui infligea une nouvelle claque sur ses fesses un peu plus forte que plus tôt. Immédiatement le jeune homme se calma. Gin repris là où il en était resté. Le roux était mort de honte et incapable de participer à cet échange qui lui semblait abominable. Pourtant, son corps réagit en traite et se mit à se tordre sous les assauts répéter de Gin.

Les gémissements qu'il émettait le rendaient à ses yeux indécents et pervers. Une fine pellicule de sueur commença à recouvrir le corps du roux qui essayait malgré les vagues de plaisir qu'il prenait à se contenir. Ichigo passa une main coupable devant ces yeux. Ichimaru arrêta ses caresses impudiques pour remonter le long de son corps. Ichimaru se moqua gentiment.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est votre première expérience ?

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la bouche de Gin impérieuse s'était attaquée à la sienne tandis qu'un doigt s'était immiscé entre ces fesses. Ichigo voulut fermer les jambes, mais Gin se plaça de telle manière qu'Ichigo se retrouva les jambes écartées. Il le dominait à présent et son regard sombre le dévisageait durement. Immédiatement Ichigo cessa de se débattre.

Ichimaru releva les jambes d'Ichigo pour les placer de chaque côté de ses épaules. L'adolescent était confus et ne savait plus que penser dans cette position. Il se sentait tellement vulnérable et Gin ne semblait pas comprendre que c'était sa première fois… ou ne voulait-il pas l'admettre ?

Gin se lécha un doigt et le glissa en lui, sans qu'Ichigo ne tente quoique ce soit. Le regard bleu planté dans le sien, le défiait d'essayer d'ailleurs. Ichigo déglutit alors que l'index d'Ichimaru semblait le sonder. C'était inconfortable et maintenant son désir semblait flancher. Une nouvelle fois, il eut honte. Mais lorsque la décharge qui le traversa lui coupa le souffle, un sourire victorieux s'inscrivit sur les traits de Gin.

Ichigo haleta, alors que Gin insistait toujours au même endroit, le rendant fou. Lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint se joindre au premier, Ichigo se crispa au départ, avant de se laisser aller, alors que de nouvelles sensations le submergeait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée sur sa situation honteuse. Le corps relevé et tendu, la bite presque au niveau du regard de Gin, et les doigts de ce dernier enfoncé dans son cul. En même temps, la situation était incroyablement érotique.

\- Détendez-vous…

En même temps, c'était facile à dire pour lui, songea Ichigo, alors que le troisième doigts de Gin le pénétrait. Mais Ichigo en était incapable. Toutefois, un tourbillon d'émotions le submergea à nouveau. Il se mit à se tortiller et à gémir comme s'il était possédé.

Gin semblait soulager, ne put s'empêcher de songer Ichigo, en voyant son expression se détendre. Les doigts de l'homme se firent très doux et il chercha à donner plus de plaisir au jeune homme qui avait fait peur quelques instants plus tôt. Gin avait même crut qu'il allait s'échapper ou s'évanouir.

Ce dernier maintenant réagissait en relevant ses reins. Ichimaru voulant être sur qu'Ichigo soit prêt attendit patiemment que les gémissements l'étourdissent. Il reposa le corps d'Ichigo au sol. Il lui dit d'une voix éssouflée.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes !

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et lui présenta son postérieur. Gin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se recula légèrement pour positionner sa verge tendue et gonfler face au trou qui semblait palpiter d'impatience.

\- Tenez-vous prêt Kurosaki-sama…

Le ton était rauque ; une fine gouttelette de sueur glissa de la tempe de Gin descendant lentement sa joue. La seule trace de la tension qui l'a accompagné durant tout le rapport. Ichigo tourna la tête sur le côté pour le regarder. Gin voyant les yeux ambre chauffés glissa lentement dans le passage serré. L'homme ferma les yeux quelques instants, respirant à peine par l'intensité des sensations qui le submergeait.

Ichigo se resserra en sentant cette présence chaude et imposante en lui qui s'incisait lentement à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Les paupières du jeune homme se fermèrent et Ichigo arrêta de respirer essayant par ce geste de suspendre la douleur qui s'était installer dans la partie basse de son anatomie. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et croisa les yeux bleus où une lueur de tendresse flottait à l'intérieur. Où alors, la rêvait-il ?

\- Veuillez-vous dé ne peux pas bouger et si je ne peux pas bouger… Vous resterez sur votre impression de douleur, s'il vous plaît…

La supplique était douce et tendre et Ichigo décida de faire confiance à cet homme qui l'avait transporté malgré lui jusqu'au point de non retour. S'abandonnant une nouvelle fois et essayant de respirer par saccade et s'accrochant aux yeux bleus de Gin, l'adolescent se détendit dans la mesure de ses possibilités et Ichimaru bougea lentement.

Ichigo se focalisa sur l'azur au-dessus de lui et se détendit aux sons des paroles de son amant. Pourtant, le jeune était incapable de les comprendre trop obsédé par l'acte en lui-même et aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les mains d'Ichigo glissèrent le long des avant-bras qu'Ichimaru avait placés de part en part de son corps. Ses ongles entraient dans la peau provoquant une grimace de douleur chez lui qui ne broncha pourtant pas.

\- Doucement, Kurosaki-sama…

Furent les seules paroles qu'Ichigo arriva à comprendre et le jeune homme lâcha la pression. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrondirent soudainement et Gin eut un léger sourire victorieux. Enfin, il arrivait à donner du plaisir à son partenaire. Ne pouvant plus attendre et excité par l'étroitesse du passage, Gin bougea plus profondément en veillant à ce que son amant éprouve le même plaisir qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là. Les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, changeant par intermittences.

Gin fit adopter à Ichigo une position plus confortable et le jeune homme en fut reconnaissant. La jouissance qu'il éprouvait n'était pas moindre mais plus complète. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'impression de s'appartenir et ses doigts s'agrippèrent sur le sol froid sous lui. Même s'il était actuellement sur un tapis, il était sûr que de cet épisode quelques séquelles apparaîtraient.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et sentait venir en lui une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Surpris, il leva les yeux à nouveau vers Ichimaru qui glissa ses doigts sur la verge de son amant et caressa le membre abandonné depuis quelques temps.  
Ichigo serra les dents voulant retenir son gémissement dû à sa jouissance.

\- Kurosaki-sama, relâchez-vous. Je veux entendre votre voix…

Le jeune homme était perdu et pourtant, il obtempéra et laissa échapper un son guttural de ses lèvres. Gin l'attrapa dans un baiser se libérant lui-même enfin de toute la tension accumulée. Ichimaru resta quelques instants immobiles au-dessus du jeune homme.

Les deux hommes se regardaient intensément pendant quelques minutes en silence. Gin caressa du bout des doigts se visage qui l'avait rendu fou dès l'instant où il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Il l'avait désiré, avait rêvé de lui et maintenant ?

\- Je…

Ichigo n'osa pas aller plus loin et Ichimaru leva un sourcil interrogateur et souffla doucement.

\- Parlez…

L'adolescent pris son courage à deux mains et murmura rougissant.

\- Je… peux bouger ? J'ai mal au dos… précisa t'il comme pour se faire pardonner.

Gin se redressa. Il observa du coin de l'oeil Ichigo qui en faisait de même. Il n'osait plus le regarder et cela agaça Gin. Il commença à se rhabiller.  
Avec beaucoup de précaution Ichigo se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il avait des muscles à des endroits insoupçonnés. Une fois debout, le jeune homme se tourna vers ses vêtements en tas sur le sol et sur le bureau.

Il enfila prestement ses affaires sans oser regarder le prêteur sur gage. Il était revenu brusquement à la réalité alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'abandonnait avec passion. CE silence soudain, le donnait froid. Ichigo remettait les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer tendrement ou était-ce qu'une impression ?

\- Demain…

L'adolescent se raidit à l'évocation du lendemain et de ce qui l'attendait ! Pourvut que son père ait l'argent… fut sa première pensée. Pourtant, le jeune homme constata que le souffle chaud d'Ichimaru dans son cou le faisait réagir en dépit du bon sens. Ichigo était étourdit et s'enivrait encore de l'odeur de Gin qui avait une odeur capiteuse sur lui. Un mélange d'eau de toilette coûteuse et de sexe.

Gin ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher le noble. Il n'en revenait toujours pas quelque part d'avoir mis la main sur une perle pareille. Pourvut qu'il ne puisse vraiment pas le rembourser. Il se renflouerait lui même plus tard… peut importait ! Il le voulait encore et il devait en prendre soin. Ichimaru repris en susurrant à l'oreille d'Ichigo qu'il avait plaqué contre son corps plus grand.

\- Demain, tu me rejoindras à cet hôtel.

Gin sortit une carte sur le dessus de son bureau et qu'il glissa entre les doigts du jeune homme.

\- Tu as un portable ?

\- Oui, murmura le roux.

\- Bien…

Ichimaru le lâcha enfin et fit le tour de son bureau pour se placer sur son fauteuil. Il prit son portable qui trônait sur sa table de travail. Ichigo hésita et rencontrant les yeux azur incapable de résister, il donna son numéro.

\- Prenez le mien au cas, où vous auriez des problèmes… Mais, je ne vous conseille pas de l'ébruiter ou encore de le perdre.

\- Haï… Je pourrai donc m'absenter ?

\- Ne rêvez pas trop ! ricana l'albinos. C'est juste pour un retard. J'ai horreur d'attendre ! Alors évitez de vous attardez sur le chemin de nos rendez-vous !

\- Rendez-vous ?

Un lent sourire s'inscrivit sur les traits du plus vieux.

\- Haï Kurosaki-sama… des rendez-vous !

Ichigo resta un moment à observer le numéro et referma machinalement son portable. Les yeux des deux hommes se rencontrèrent et un silence bref s'installa. Ichimaru finit par murmurer.

\- Vous pouvez disposer Kurosaki-sama…

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais lorsque Gin se pencha sur son bureau en avant en posant ses mains en pyramide devant sa bouche et en arborant un air amusé, cela blessa le jeune homme qui clos ses lèvres et son regard se durcit légèrement. Ichigo fit un demi-tour parfait et quitta les lieux d'un pas lent.  
Il ouvrit la porte et la referma sans se retourner. Il sortit la carte qu'Ichimaru lui avait donnée. Un sanglot monta dans le fond de sa gorge.

Merde, l'autre ne lui avait fait aucune promesse, juste d'abuser de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rembourser son prêt ! Ichigo descendit calmement les marches essayant d'oublier la sensation très inconfortable de son postérieur.

En sortant du rez-de-chaussée, l'adolescent croisa le regard vert du commerçant qui semblait emplie de pitié. Les yeux ambre durcirent encore un peu plus. Le dos d'Ichigo se redressa et inconsciemment il prit une attitude altière et froide. Jamais on ne le prendrait en pitié !

°°0°0°°

Gin ouvrit la fenêtre de son bureau à peine le jeune homme sortit. Il s'appuya quelques instants contre le battant ouvert et observa la rue, il ne fut pas très long pour lui de voir Ichigo sortir des locaux et disparaître dans la foule dense.

Un coup frapper discrètement à la porte fit sursauter. Son cœur était affolé par les événements récents et surtout par le fait qu'il ait congédié Ichigo comme un simple domestique le mettait mal à l'aise, se mit à battre un peu plus vite par cette intrusion soudaine. Pourtant, il refusait de se laisser entrainer par ces sentiments.

\- Entrez !

Sa voix claqua dans le silence oppressant de son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit et Gin jura, c'était Kisuke Urahara.

\- Alors ? Tu en as eu pour ton argent ? ironisa le blond.

La ferme et occupe-toi de tes fesses ! gronda Ichimaru. Il reporta son attention sur la foule à l'extérieur. Il ne voulait pas donner d'eau au moulin à son associé bien trop perspicace.

\- Je m'occupe surtout de nos comptes, je te signale ! Il compte nous rembourser quand ? N'oublie pas que nous avons nous même des obligations !

Le blond s'appuya contre le battant fermé de la porte et sortit un paquet de cigarettes et s'alluma une clope. Il tira nonchalamment sur le cylindre et observa au travers de la fumée Gin qui était appuyé contre la fenêtre et qui lui tournait délibérément le dos.

\- Ne me fuis pas Gin…

Ichimaru tourna brièvement son regard vers son ex et détourna les yeux comme si sa vue le reportait sur des souvenirs pénibles.

\- Occupe-toi des affaires courantes et laisse-moi mener les miennes comme je l'entends. Pour l'argent, c'est mon problème…

\- Et le mien !

\- Boucle-là ! Est-ce que j'ai déjà eu un quelconque problème ?

\- Es-tu aveugle ? demanda doucement Kisuke.

Les yeux de l'albinos se plissèrent et lentement, il se tourna vers son associé et les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Urahara replace son bob sur la tête. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Gin où il écrasa son mégot. Après une minute de silence où ils se fusillèrent du regard, il finit par dire d'une voix velouté.

\- Tu ne sais même pas encore dans quel genre d'ennuis tu t'es fourrés, mais je te laisse tout le plaisir de le découvrir par toi-même.

Kisuke se redressa et tourna les talons. Gin voulut l'interroger, mais Urahara l'ignora et ferma la porte d'un coup sec. Le cœur d'Ichimaru se mit à battre lourdement. Il finit par quitter sa fenêtre et se laisser choir sur son fauteuil.

Sa tête tomba dans ses paumes, ses cheveux argent glissant entre ses doigts, tel un métal précieux coulant en cascade. Lui et Kisuke étaient toujours d'accord… sauf cette fois-ci ? Cela signifiait-il la fin de son commerce ? Le blond ne se trompait jamais mais lui non plus… Fort de ce constat, le jeune homme se redressa et finit par appeler sa secrétaire pour lui signifier son départ. Il avait quelques affaires à régler ! Ichimaru avait tourné la page.

°°0o0°°

Voilà, à bientôt ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :). Comme le précédent, je l'ai réécrit pour que le texte soit plus fluide. J'avais cédé à la mode du "roux" et de "l'albinos" pour désigner mes personnages à cette époque. De plus, je tenais à vraiment vous remercier pour toutes ses reviews :D et je tenais à m'excuser pour le laps de temps entre le deuxième et troisième chapitre, mais j'ai quelques soucis de santé.

Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite ;)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo (oui, oui :P)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

La route pour rentrer chez lui, parut étrangement longe à Ichigo. Son esprit ne cessait de revenir sans cesse à ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Il ne savait pas s'il restait sous le choc d'avoir couché avec un adulte et un « homme » ! _Bordel, un homme !_ Et le pire dans tout cela, restait qu'il avait activement participé et au souvenir de ses sensations, une rougeur envahit ses joues, ainsi qu'une étrange chaleur.

Le souvenir du visage d'Ichimaru au-dessus de lui, ses yeux si intenses alors qu'il le regardait. Son expression pleine de tension, pour ensuite exprimer un plaisir intense. Ça Ichigo en était certain. Ichimaru n'avait pas simulé.

À cette pensée, il rougit une nouvelle fois. Inexplicablement, il en était content.

Lorsqu'il poussa la grande porte d'entrée, des détails lui revinrent en mémoire de façon accrue pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il s'empressa de les chasser de sa tête.

\- Eh bien fils… Vu ta tête on dirait que tu as connu ta première nuit d'amour ! Enfin journée, fit Isshin en se grattant la tête.

Le ton était nettement moqueur. Le cœur d'Ichigo avait faillit sortir de sa poitrine en entendant la voix de son paternel. Blême, Ichigo foudroya son père du regard en marmonnant.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi encore !

Son père eut un sourire carnassier et déclara tout en voulant l'attraper par les épaules.

\- Allez avoue ! Vu l'état de tes vêtements et ton air, tu as du passer du bon temps avec une fille…

\- La ferme ! coupa Ichigo en colère.

Il repoussa la main d'Isshin et s'éloigna courroucer et terriblement gêner que son père est deviné immédiatement ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Au fait Ichigo, alors que le jeune homme essayait de s'échapper, tu n'avais pas le lycée cet après-midi ? C'est quoi ce costume ? C'était pour ton rendez-vous ? J'espère qu'elle était jolie au moins…

L'adolescent resta figé et la voix d'Isshin résonna.

\- En tout cas, elle a beau être jolie, je préférerai que tu ailles à l'école. J'espère ne plus te surprendre de cette manière !

Ichigo n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Une immense lassitude venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Un bon bain, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait immédiatement. Ichigo se pencha, alors qu'il remontait la manche de sa veste, il eut l'impression de sentir le sexe et le parfum coûteux d'Ichimaru.

L'adolescent traversa les couloirs un peu plus vite inutile de recroiser son père et de subir un nouvel interrogatoire.

Isshin pouvait prendre des airs stupides toutefois, il faisait preuve d'une étonnante sagacité lorsqu'il s'agissait de sujets importants… Ichigo comprit qu'il aurait beaucoup de difficulté à mentir à son père. Le remord l'assaillit. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, l'adolescent ferma le battant à clef.

Seul, Ichigo comprit toute la portée des derniers événements et la gêne ainsi que la confusion s'installèrent dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu laisser un homme le toucher comme il avait laissé Gin Ichimaru le toucher ? C'était inconcevable… Le roux quitta la porte. Ses pas le menèrent vers la salle de bain. La première chose qu'il fit se fut de faire couler l'eau chaude.

Lentement, Ichigo défit ses vêtements et ces derniers tombèrent en tas à ces pieds. Le jeune homme vit son reflet dans le miroir et il tourna légèrement la tête pour s'observer. Apparemment pas de grand bouleversement physique mais quelque chose dans son regard avait changé.

Attiré par son reflet, l'adolescent s'approcha du grand miroir rectangulaire se trouvant au-dessus du lavabo en marbre. Ses doigts fins coururent sur son visage et sur son cou. Gin n'avait laissé aucune marque visible sur son corps. Juste cette sensation bizarre au niveau du postérieur, un peu douloureuse et quelques courbatures au niveau du dos.

Cette réflexion l'amena à penser qu'il devait entrer dans son bain. Il se laissa glisser dans le liquide cristallin et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sa tête reposa sur le rebord de la baignoire et un de ses doigts toucha la commande des remous. _Mince… comment j'ai pu en arriver là_ ?

Cette unique pensée l'obsédait. Mais plus que tout, c'était les sensations qui l'avaient submergé qui lui revenaient en tête inlassablement. Le plaisir procurer par cet étrange échange. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, Ichimaru avait été très tendre avec lui. Même s'il lui avait donné des ordres, même s'il l'avait congédier comme un vulgaire domestique… Ces gestes et ses attentions, la lueur dans ces yeux ne pouvaient pas être une illusion. Et en même temps, il n'avait jamais su interpréter les expressions des gens alors…

Ichigo en eu assez… toutes ces pensées étaient accaparées par une unique personne. La passion dans ses yeux, la lueur de tendresse, ses caresses audacieuses et pourtant si douces, et sa propre fascination pour l'homme. Certes, il avait eu peur et avait eu la gorge nouée à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, Ichigo n'oublia pas la confiance qu'il lui avait d'instinct accordée, le désir brûlant qu'il avait ressentit et qui l'avait ébranlé. En arrivant sur les lieux, le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il serait dégoûté. Il avait appréhendé l'acte et s'était résigné à passer un moment douloureux. _Douloureux, c'est vrai_ … pensa le jeune homme. _Mais…_

Le souvenir du sexe tendu d'Ichimaru qu'il avait avalé et lécher, le goût qu'il avait eu en bouche lui revint en mémoire et au final, même si au départ il avait appréhendé, maintenant il reconnut qu'il avait aimé cela. Cela l'avait même excité. Il rougit.

Ichigo se laissa couler au fond de l'eau et cessa de respirer. Il ressortit une minute plus tard, le souffle court. Il fit mousser le shampoing et se frotta activement en songeant que ses ablutions lui permettraient au moins d'oublier les caresses de Gin.

Lorsqu'Ichigo sortit une demi-heure plus tard, il se dit que tout cela était vain. Il s'enroula dans sa serviette et soudain, il pensa au lendemain et suspendit ses gestes. L'adolescent resta figé ! Tout recommencerait… Il repoussa l'idée ne voulant pas faire face à cette horrible vérité.

Les gestes d'Ichigo se réalisaient au ralenti tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Après plusieurs minutes à rester pensif devant son portable, il appela Kiego et l'invita à passer chez lui pour qu'il lui apporte ses devoirs. Il n'avait pas le choix… Le jeune homme se rendit compte que son père le surveillerait et si ses résultats chutaient. Le connaissant, il irait jusqu'à interroger ses amis. Isshin était du genre persistant.

Ichigo n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à un nouvel interrogatoire. Déjà tout à l'heure, il avait eu un coup au cœur en entendant les paroles de son père.

L'adolescent descendit l'escalier principal pour se diriger vers les cuisines et eut la surprise d'y trouver sa mère.

\- Ichigo… s'exclama Mazaki ravie. Ton père m'avait dit que tu étais là, j'ai été surprise. C'est vrai que tu as une petite amie ?

Le jeune homme se sentait mal de mentir à sa mère. Il prit soin d'éviter le regard malicieux de sa mère avant de répondre.

\- Si on veut.

Mazaki fut d'abord étonnée, et observa son fils quelques instants et finit par rétorquer.

\- Si tu veux m'en parler, n'hésite pas Ichigo. Je te trouve très nerveux depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu t'imagines des choses… Je vais bien, répondit Ichigo vivement.

Le ton était sec et le jeune homme s'en voulut. Mais il était tellement nerveux à l'idée que sa mère découvre le pot-aux-roses, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bref. Un petit silence prit place et finalement sa mère posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras et murmura.

\- Fait comme tu le sens, mais sache que je suis là. Si tu as des problèmes et quel qu'il soit !

Les yeux ambres sondèrent quelques instants le visage aux traits délicats et répondit.

\- J'y songerai…

\- Très bien…

Mazaki proposa à Ichigo de lui préparer un chocolat et le jeune homme grogna qu'il n'était plus un gamin. Mais sa mère n'écoutait plus, déjà devant ses fourneaux. Ichigo se retrouva avec une tasse fumante dans les mains quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier eut un effet réconfortant sur ses nerfs et le jeune homme discuta de choses et d'autres avec sa mère jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kiego.

Son ami fut vite enlevé par Ichigo qui l'emmena dans sa chambre directement et sans ménagement. Kiego tout en remettant ses vêtements en place une fois seul, lui demanda en grognant.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive bordel ?

\- Rien… mais, j'ai besoin de savoir si t'es un vrai ami !

Kiego plissa les yeux et observa le visage d'Ichigo qui lui semblait différent, mais il ne sut pour qu'elle raison. De plus, Ichigo semblait agité. Il marchait de long en large et son mordillement de la lèvre inférieure. Kiego fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, commença-t-il prudemment.

\- Très bien, alors je risque de m'absenter durant quelques cours prochainement. Si tu pouvais me les copier en double et me servir d'alibis, si mes parents se posaient des questions.

\- Tu vas sécher ?

\- J'ai des affaires à régler… en quelque sorte…

Kiego observa son ami entre ses paupières mi-closes et finalement se dirigea vers le lit d'Ichigo pour s'installer dessus. Une fois assis, il jeta un coussin à son ami et déclara.

\- Accouche !

\- Cela ne te concerne pas !

\- C'est le prêteur sur gage ? Gin Ichimaru ?

Ichigo sursauta en entendant prononcer le nom de cet homme. Il bondit sur Kiego et posa une main sur la bouche du brun et menaça.

\- Ne t'avise pas de prononcer son nom devant moi !

L'autre adolescent était maintenant définitivement inquiet à présent. Kiego chuchota dès qu'Ichigo relâcha sa pression sur sa bouche.

\- C'était quoi ton deal avec ?

Ichigo évita le regard perçant de son ami. Il quitta le lit pour se poster devant une porte fenêtre. Ses yeux balayaient le jardin à la française se trouvant devant la demeure des Kurosaki. Son attention semblait captivé surtout par les gravillons blancs qui étaient rassemblés sur la petite terrasse devant la porte d'entrée principale.

Il m'a prêté cinquante millions.

Kiego siffla entre ses dents et un très mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit. Il demanda sombrement.

Et si tu ne rembourses pas à temps qu'est-ce qu'il demande en échange ?

Ichigo faillit ne pas répondre à cette question, mais un besoin de se confier l'envahit. Peut-être que la pression qu'il accumulait depuis qu'il était rentré s'amenuiserait un peu ?

Si je n'étais pas capable de lui fournir ce midi, je donnais mon corps en échange !

Kiego eut la mâchoire qui tomba et ses yeux sortirent de sa tête. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de poser « la » question, autrement dit, s'il avait cédé son corps… Il était évident maintenant pour lui que c'était chose faite.

Pour la première fois, Kiego vit un Ichigo vulnérable. Lui qui ressemblait à un roc était là devant la porte-fenêtre droit et le regard portant au loin d'un air faussement absent. Et pourtant, sa façon de se tenir au demeurant altière semblait brisée.

Maintenant, il mettait enfin la main sur ce qui le chagrinait depuis qu'il avait vu son ami à la porte de la maison. Ses yeux ambres… Keigo déglutit péniblement et finit par dire.

\- Jusque quand ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que je rembourse ma dette, lâcha Ichigo du bout des lèvres.

Kiego déglutit et demanda.

\- Avec les intérêts ?

\- Non… je n'ai pas d'intérêt… Il a dit que mon corps suffisait pour cela !

\- Wouah ! Et tes absences, c'est pour couvrir…

\- Mes parties de jambes en l'air !

Le ton était dur et le regard glacé du jeune homme se posa sur Kiego qui se tassa sur lui-même. Ichigo semblait avoir prit quelques années brutalement.

Je n'ai pas envie que mes résultats scolaires chutent, sinon mon père va s'interroger et… c'est surtout la réaction qu'il aurait, s'il découvrait le pot-aux-roses qui m'inquiète !

Kiego hocha la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de survivre à une colère d'Isshin bien que le noble soit toujours resté très souriant avec lui. Mais la force tranquille qu'il dégageait devait être d'un autre tenant, s'il se mettait en colère.

Je te couvrirai, mais tu n'as pas d'autres moyens pour te sortir de là ?

Un sourire amer plissa le coin des lèvres d'Ichigo. Kiego de son côté essaya de s'imaginer son ami entre les bras d'Ichimaru, et il se retint à grand peine de faire la grimace. Il n'arrivait même pas à l'envisager et pourtant, Ichigo se tenait devant lui et semblait avoir passé à l'acte.

\- Aucun ! Si je ne respectais pas ma promesse, il m'a menacé. Cela rejaillirait sur ma famille et tu sais très bien qu'un scandale comme celui-là, serait épouvantable pour notre nom et l'honneur de ma famille.

\- Putain d'honneur ! Et c'est toi qui te sacrifies pour eux merde !

Kiego serrait les poings et marmonna.

\- Si j'avais su ce qui se passerait, j'aurai fermé ma grande gueule !

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Si tu ne m'avais pas donné cette adresse, mon père aurait tout perdu. Et ça… je pouvais pas laisser faire ça !

\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce qui t'arrive Ichigo ? Putain ! C'est… c'est inimaginable ! Depuis tout à l'heure j'essaye de… de… d'imaginer le truc et j'y arrive pas ! s'emporta Kiego. Et tout ça, c'est de ma faute !

Ichigo observa son ami avec une étrange expression sur ses traits. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres sensuelles et il répondit d'une voix lente et basse.

\- Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point je l'imagine Kiego… Et non, tu n'y es pour rien.

Kiego ne sut quoi répondre. Ichigo invita son ami à lui donner les cours qu'il avait manqué. Kiego bondit sur ses pieds et prit une deuxième chaise et se mit à expliquer le contenu des leçons à savoir. Jamais Kiego ne fut plus serviable et attentionné avec son ami. L'expression d'angoisse qui se lisait sur son visage aurait pu être ceux d'Ichigo. Comme si l'étudiant avait pris sur lui d'exprimer les émotions qu'Ichigo était incapable d'exprimer !

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner et quitta sa famille encore plus rapidement. Le jeune homme arriva devant les portes de son lycée et fut bientôt rejoint par Chad, Kiego, Mizuiro et Tatsuki. Même si Kiego l'observait un peu inquiet, le jeune homme essayait de donner le change et Ichigo lui en fut reconnaissant. Bientôt l'adolescent se comporta tout aussi naturellement avec les autres qui les rejoignaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient vers leur classe.

Ichigo fut soulagé aucun coup de fil ne fut donner au matin. Cela le rassura et il commença lentement à se détendre au fil des heures, oubliant même Gin par intermittence. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir que son après-midi fut tout aussi tranquille. Ichimaru pouvait-il oublier ? Même Kiego semblait tranquillisé de voir son ami avec lui à la sortie des cours.

À peine rentrée chez lui, Ichigo fit ses devoirs, mangea et finalement se prépara plus tard dans la soirée à aller se coucher. Son téléphone portable sonna et son cœur s'arrêta. Il venait juste de le poser sur sa table de chevet. Les yeux du jeune homme tombèrent sur l'horloge digitale… 22 h ! L'adolescent mit un certain temps pour décrocher et quand il le fit, la voix contrariée d'Ichimaru lui demanda.

\- Que faisiez-vous ?

\- Je… j'étais au toilette…

Excuse débile mais au moins, un endroit où on ne penserait pas prendre son portable.

\- Je vous attends d'ici une heure à l'adresse que je vous ai donnée. C'est la chambre 54 et elle se trouve au deuxième étage, à droite de l'ascenseur. Vous ne vous arrêterez pas à la réception !

\- Bien…

\- Ne me faites pas faux bond ! menaça Ichimaru.

Cette remarque agaça Ichigo malgré la peur qu'il ressentait.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

\- À dans une heure…

La communication fut coupée. Le cœur du jeune homme battait follement dans sa cage thoracique. Ichigo resta un moment sur place ne sachant quoi faire. Puis, un froncement de sourcil vint barrer son visage et il se tourna vers son placard. Il en sortit un costume sombre. Il songea à s'en racheter car sa garde robe de ce côté là, était pauvre.

Bientôt, il se fit face dans la glace, son ensemble noir le vieillissait sans conteste en lui donnant une distinction folle. Enfin il l'espéra. Il devait à tout prix paraître plus vieux.

Ichigo attrapa son portable et commanda un taxi. Il lui donna rendez-vous un quart d'heure plus tard, un peu plus loin dans sa rue. Pour camoufler son absence, l'adolescent forma une silhouette avec ses coussins, en rabattant ensuite ses couvertures dessus.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et observa le sol plus bas. Une chance qu'il ne soit qu'au premier étage. Il passa par-dessus la rambarde et se laissa glisser pour atteindre le bord du balcon et se lâcha. Le jeune homme atterrit presque silencieusement sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il se redressa Ichigo longea la maison et se cacha derrière certains buissons pour finalement se retrouver à l'extérieur de chez lui. Il s'épousseta rapidement et se dirigea vers son lieu de rendez-vous pour le taxi qui arriva bien vite. Le roux donna l'adresse au chauffeur qui lui jeta un curieux coup d'œil mais, l'adolescent se contenta de le dévisager froidement un sourcil légèrement redresser. L'homme haussa les épaules et se concentra sur sa conduite.

Arrivé à destination, Ichigo paya et un frisson parcourut lentement son échine. Le trajet lui avait semblé si court. Sans attendre, le roux traversa le hall de l'hôtel et beaucoup de regard se tournèrent vers ce jeune homme si beau et si distingué. Il traversa le rez-de-chaussée sans observer ce qui l'entourait. Tout au moins, remarqua-t-il la classe de l'établissement, ce n'était absolument pas un hôtel miteux.

Le jeune homme monta dans la cage d'ascenseur. Plusieurs femmes s'y trouvaient et chuchotaient entre elles mais le jeune homme prit le partit de les ignorer. Ichigo sortit le premier et les gloussements derrière lui l'exaspèrent. Ichigo tourna à droite et regarda la numérotation. Il observa les numéros cinquante, cinquante deux et son cœur s'accéléra brutalement.

Il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait… Kami-sama, ses genoux commencèrent à s'entre choquer. L'adolescent frappa à la porte cinquante-quatre en essayant bravement de ne pas montrer son émoi. Il sentait ses yeux picoter légèrement. Puis, il se reprit et se redressa, non, il assumerait et rien ne le fera flancher.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ichigo ne vit personne. Il pénétra dans la suite ? Le regard circulaire qu'il jeta le laissa perplexe. La chambre était immense et la décoration était un peu kitch pour son goût personnel. Rouge, doré et orangés attiraient le regard de façon agressive. La décoration surchargée… et deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Ichigo cessa de penser et de respirer.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et resta immobile un court instant, avant de se laisser aller contre la poitrine de Gin. L'odeur de parfum onéreux venait frapper ses narines une nouvelle fois. Une odeur de bois de santal et d'épices, songea-t-il malgré lui.

\- Vous sembliez long à arriver, mais vous êtes en avance Kurosaki-sama… Étrange comme le temps peu sembler aléatoire selon les événements.

La voix douceureuse s'insinua au travers de l'adolescent et malgré sa frayeur qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer tout comme cette irrésistible attirance, Ichigo se retourna pour faire face à Ichimaru. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, l'attitude d'Ichigo avait changé et ses yeux ambre étaient devenus plus lourds.

Gin cessa de sourire fasciné par le changement d'ambiance qui s'était produit en quelque instant dès l'arrivée du jeune homme. Il lui semblait d'une beauté presque animal. La façon dont Ichigo le fixait le fit déglutir et Gin se demanda soudain si c'était lui qui avait fixé le rendez-vous.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses gestes, Ichigo s'en remis à son instinct qui couvait latent. L'adolescent leva une main vers le visage du plus vieux et caressa de son pouce les lèvres de l'homme. La peur avait déserté les veines d'Ichigo et oubliant totalement que ce n'était pas lui le maître du jeu, il attira le visage d'Ichimaru à lui et prit possession de cette bouche dont il avait rêvé toute la nuit précédente.

Le jeune homme voulait revivre ce qu'il avait vécu la veille. Gin enlaça avec une violence contenue l'adolescent et le serra fermement contre lui.

Il ne chercha pas à sourire quand la langue de son partenaire chercha à tâtons l'entrée de sa bouche. Gin laissa le passage et Ichigo parti à la conquête de cette caverne où l'attendait la jumelle de sa langue. Même s'il agissait un peu maladroitement, la ferveur de son baiser et la façon dont il avait de se plaquer contre lui, lui firent perdre la raison, il entraîna sa jeune "victime" sur le lit.

\- Je pense que ce sera plus confortable pour vous ici…

Ichigo grimaça en songeant aux courbatures du matin. Même s'il agissait normalement, ses muscles criaient pitié. Les couvertures lui semblèrent douces comparer au tapis posé à même le parquet. Gin redressa le roux et lui enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur un dossier. Voyant l'air interrogateur du jeune homme, il répondit à la question silencieuse par.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que vos vêtements soient froissés comme hier.

Les doigts experts de l'homme déboutonnèrent la chemise qui fut sagement pliée également. Puis, les chaussures, le pantalon, les chaussettes… seul le sous-vêtement resta en place. Ichigo avait observé le manège d'Ichimaru et une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans sa gorge une nouvelle fois. La précision des gestes, le silence qui les accompagnait, était chirurgicale, voir effrayant.

Gin se leva et baissa les lumières ne laissant fonctionner l'éclairage du chevet, donnant une impression d'intimité. Ichigo était tétanisé et ne savait plus soudain quoi faire depuis son déshabillage en régle. Ichimaru se déshabilla à son tour et susurra en remarquant son expression.

\- N'ayez pas peur…

Cette façon de lui parler le troubla. Ichigo se demanda soudain comment un homme attentionné pendant l'amour pouvait ensuite lui tourner le dos sans un geste envers lui juste après ! Un léger froncement de sourcil s'inscrivit sur ses traits et Ichimaru ouvrit légèrement ses yeux. Il scruta le visage du jeune homme et vit un mélange d'inquiétude et de mécontentement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'agiter ? Gin surplomba Ichigo et leurs yeux s'entrechoquèrent. Interrogateur pour le plus vieux et méfiant pour le plus jeune.

\- Qu'avez-vous ? Quelque chose vous donnerez envie de vous rétracter sur votre parole ?

\- N... non !

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le prêteur sur gage observa encore un instant le jeune homme puis se pencha vers lui et murmura.

\- N'oubliez pas Kurosaki-sama que ceci n'est pas une histoire sentimentale, mais juste un marché entre vous et moi !

\- Je ne l'oublie pas, rétorqua froidement Ichigo.

Les paroles touchèrent le jeune homme en plein cœur. L'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et il sentit contre son cou le souffle chaud de son amant qui avait réfugié sa tête au creux de sa nuque. La douce caresse de ses cheveux mi longs sur sa chair le firent frissonner.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier, mais son cœur saignait pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. Bientôt, les pensées d'Ichigo se désagrégèrent… Gin effleurait son corps par de subtiles caresses. Leurs peaux se frôlaient et le contre jour qu'offrait l'éclairage donnait une intimité grandissante à l'acte qui s'accomplissait. Ichigo ne fit absolument rien, Gin semblait se délecter de le toucher dans les endroits les plus intimes provocants des rougissements intempestifs qui le faisaient sourire.

Allongé sur le lit, les jambes relevées sur les épaules de Gin, Ichigo ne quittait pas son amant du regard comme il lui avait ordonné, et accusait les coups de reins qu'il recevait. Ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce.

Il était évident pour l'adolescent, même s'il n'avait pas eu d'expérience auparavant, qu'Ichimaru le traitait avec tendresse. Ichigo se cambrait sous cet homme à présent et se sentait aspirer par le plaisir. Rien d'autre ne comptait que l'instant présent. L'enivrement des caresses, le va et vient en lui et la chaleur du regard azur.

Un peu plus tard, Ichigo eu peur d'avoir froid. Gin s'était retiré et s'était assis au bord du lit en lui tournant le dos. Ichigo observa un instant la silhouette élancée et ferma les yeux. Ichimaru lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt que ce n'était qu'une relation "d'affaires".

Gin soupira maintenant, il devait « congédier » Ichigo. À sa surprise, il sentit les tissus des couvertures glisser derrière lui. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard glacé du jeune homme. Ce dernier prenait ses vêtements et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

\- J'ai quand même le droit de prendre une douche ?

\- Oui…

Ichigo quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la spacieuse salle de bain attenante. Gin fut surpris par le comportement du jeune homme et sa gorge se noua. C'était pourtant ce qu'avait voulu le prêteur sur gage. Il secoua la tête et sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il s'en grilla une et lorsqu'il écrasa le mégot incandescent, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain. Son regard perçant le subjugua, mais évita de le montrer derrière ses paupières mi closes.

\- Vous me contacter sur mon portable ! souffla le jeune homme.

Et sans un regard en arrière le roux quitta la pièce et Gin ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir. Son cœur s'était emballé l'espace d'un instant. Les choses ne se passaient vraiment pas passé comme il se l'était imaginé. Il posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main et ébouriffa ses mèches argentées. C'était quoi son problème ? Devait-il écouter Kisuke ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo entra sans encombre chez lui. Il réussit à ranger ses affaires discrètement et passa rapidement son pyjama. Son voyage du retour, il l'avait fait la tête vide. L'adolescent se sentait comme anesthésié à l'intérieur. Peu lui importait maintenant ! Il venait de fermer son cœur. Il mit un peu de temps pour s'endormir, et lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir :D

Je n'avais pas vu que j'avais arrêté de poster cette fin ! Merci à la lectrice qui l'a mise en favoris, j'ai été vérifiée et du coup... je vais rectifier cela dans les jours à venir. Merci de votre patience... Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le petit problème.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture du chapitre.

Bien sûr, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Ichigo se sentait misérable. Il avait attendu tout le week-end nerveusement après un appel de Gin, mais ce dernier ne lui était jamais parvenu. Pas qu'il attende leurs rencontres avec impatience, mais c'était les excuses qu'il devrait fournir à sa famille, s'il devait la quitter précipitamment pour un de leur rendez-vous.

Tous avaient remarqué le comportement étrange du jeune homme. Mazaki avait essayé de lui parler, mais Ichigo avait été réfractaire et avait désamorcé toute conversation. Elle avait été blessée et Isshin lui avait dit affectueusement que leur fils traversait la crise de l'adolescence. Qu'elle passerait comme elle était venue et qu'il fallait lui faire confiance. Sa mère avait accepté l'excuse et l'avait laissé tranquille par la suite.

Enfermé la plupart du temps dans sa chambre, Ichigo n'avait eu de cesse de faire ses devoirs pour éviter toute chute suspecte dans ses notes, surtout qu'il savait déjà qu'il raterait certains cours.

L'appel fatidique arriva le lundi durant la pause déjeuner. Le jeune homme était devenu pâle en voyant le nom de Gin s'afficher. Après avoir jeté un œil autour de lui pour voir si on le regardait, Ichigo répondit hésitant.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki

\- Vous en avez mis du temps pour me répondre.

Le ton incisif du prêteur sur gage fit déglutir péniblement le jeune homme.

\- Je ne trouvais pas mon portable…

\- Vous avez l'excuse facile, Kurosaki-sama, rétorqua Ichimaru moqueur.

Ichigo qui avait passé un week-end sur le qui-vive, sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et il déclara sèchement.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien qui répond au premier coup de sifflet. J'ai aussi une vie !

Un petit rire se fit entendre derrière le combiné et la voix mielleuse d'Ichimaru répliqua d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Apparemment, vous n'avez pas encore compris votre rôle… vous êtes…

\- Un sex-toy !

Le ton froid et en même temps posé du jeune homme glaça l'atmosphère. Tout aussi froidement Ichimaru répliqua.

\- Apparemment si ! Je vous donne une heure pour venir au même hôtel que la dernière fois, la même chambre ! Soyez à l'heure et ne vous trouvez pas d'excuses.

\- Je serai là !

Ichigo raccrocha son portable et le rangea mécaniquement. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et attrapa son sac. Une voix derrière lui, le figea.

\- Tu comptes le rejoindre ?

Lentement le jeune homme se tourna pour faire face à Kiego qui le regardait avec inquiet. Ichigo essaya de sourire, mais ce dernier n'était qu'une vulgaire grimace. La peur et la résignation l'avaient transformé sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Se rendant compte de son comportement, Ichigo se reprit et fronça les sourcils et répondit un peu trop séchement.

\- Kiego, j'ai peu de temps. Alors couvre-moi…

\- Putain Ichi… Jusqu'à quand tu vas subir se…

\- Cela ne te concerne pas ! coupa Ichigo froidement.

Il secoua la tête et repris plus doucement comme pour excuser son ton abrupt.

\- Je te le demande comme à un ami… Couvre-moi et laisse-moi régler cette affaire ! Il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps…

\- Je l'espère ! l'interrompis à son tour Kiego.

Il avait une expression désespérée sur les traits et il était évident que le remord le rongeait.

\- Fait attention à toi. Je passerai te filer tes devoirs.

\- Non, j'irai chez toi !

\- Comme tu veux. À tout à l'heure.

Ichigo jeta un bref regard sur le cadran de sa montre et son cœur se mit à battre très vite, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

°°0°0°°

Le hall de l'hôtel lui semblait moins fréquenté lorsqu'il pénétra dans le lieu. Ichigo vit toutefois, le regard pénétrant du gérant le suivre jusqu'à la porte de l'ascenseur. Le jeune se réajusta tendit que ce dernier s'élevait avec douceur vers sa destination. Ichigo avait réussit à se changer dans les toilettes d'une salle d'arcade. Il s'était recoiffé et passé un peu de Cologne. Mais se sentait très nerveux alors que son pas décroissait pour s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre.

Après avoir repris plusieurs fois son souffle, Ichigo frappa à la porte. Comme la première fois, Ichigo eu l'impression d'être seul et pourtant, la porte à peine refermée, il sentit deux bras l'encercler. Une bouche gourmande venait caresser le cou du jeune homme et le souffle chaud de Gin vint caresser son oreille

\- J'aime votre odeur Kurosaki-sama…

Ichigo ne sut quoi répondre, si ce n'est qu'il était lui-même troublé par la sienne. Ses sens étaient en alertes.

\- Va prendre une douche et viens me rejoindre ensuite au lit !

\- Oui, répondit l'adolescent.

Ichigo se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans se tourner une seule fois vers son amant. Il en était incapable. Le cœur lourd, le jeune homme retira avec précaution son costume et prit une douche. Il avait vaguement envie de pleurer, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais lorsqu'il se sécha son expression froide ne laissait rien entrevoir de sa faiblesse intérieure.

Le jeune homme se ceignit les hanches d'une serviette et entra à nouveau dans la chambre où Gin l'attendait assis sur le lit. Ce dernier avait enfilé un peignoir sombre et soyeux. Gin se tourna pour contempler Ichigo qui le fixait impassiblement. Un léger pincement au cœur l'étreignit. Il aurait aimé un autre regard que celui-ci. Mais ça, c'était à lui d'allumer cette lueur particulière dans les yeux si clair de son amant. À cette idée un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Enlève la serviette… Pourquoi se cacher derrière une fausse pudeur ?

Sans broncher, le jeune homme retira le tissus blanc et le posa sur une chaise. Gin admira le corps du jeune homme. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour que ce dernier s'approche de lui. L'atmosphère s'était modifiée dans la chambre. Chargée de désir et d'attente.

Ichigo avait le cœur qui cognait lourdement mais il s'en moquait. Il obéit à son maître et se plaça devant lui. Le regard azur caressait son corps. Le jeune homme avait une vue plongeant sur le buste nu de Gin. Ses vêtements entrouverts laissaient deviner sa musculature fine et bien définit. Cela alluma le jeune homme et un ricanement se fit entendre.

\- Je vois que je vous fais de l'effet, même sans vous toucher…

\- Oui…

Ichigo ne nia pas, tandis que la main d'Ichimaru se glissait entre ses fesses. Il avait murmuré sa réponse et c'est le ton légèrement tremblant qui fit relever la tête de Gin. L'homme fronça les sourcils. Et sans qu'Ichigo puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit son amant suspendu au-dessus de lui.

\- Moi aussi, Kurosaki-sama… Vous me faites beaucoup d'effet…

Gin était troublé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Ichigo le rendait fou et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se cachait derrière une fierté et une assurance qu'il était loin de détenir. Son regard qu'il voulait dur, montrait une grande sensibilité. Les mains de Gin encerclèrent délicatement le visage de son amant. Sa bouche butina le visage du jeune homme jusqu'à trouver ses lèvres qu'il prit tendrement.

Les bras d'Ichigo se refermaient sur lui et Gin poussa son exploration plus loin. Qu'il aimait être prisonnier de cette étreinte ! L'odeur du jeune homme l'enivrait au plus profond de lui-même. Gin taquina la langue d'Ichigo et fut surpris lorsque deux jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches.

Gin se redressa un peu et ses cheveux couleur d'argent caressèrent le visage déjà bouleversé du jeune homme.

\- Vous en aviez envie à ce point-là ?

Ichigo rougit légèrement mais ne baissa pas son regard. Il se l'avoua à lui-même, la tendresse d'Ichimaru lui avait manqué. Il le reconnut, il attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience ses rencontres. Qu'importe qu'il agisse sous le coup d'un chantage… son corps réclamait malgré lui les caresses et le corps de Gin. C'est d'une voix un peu plus assurée qu'Ichigo répondit.

\- Oui…

La sincérité et la candeur du jeune homme touchèrent le prêteur sur gage. Ichigo était dangereux pour lui, mais de toute façon quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, c'était trop tard pour lui. Et c'est avec passion qu'il s'empara de la bouche de son amant. Il se moquait totalement de ce qui pouvait se passer.

Ses doigts parcouraient son corps, sa bouche prenant le relais quelques minutes plus tard. Gin avait prévu une punition pour Ichigo, car il n'avait pas aimé sa rébellion au téléphone plus tôt mais était incapable de l'appliquer à présent. Il ne voulait pas briser ce lien entre eux. Ichigo s'abandonnait tellement innocemment, et répondait à toutes ses caresses… Comment pourrait-il se regarder après, s'il le brisait ?

°°0°0°°

Tous les jours de la semaine, Ichigo rejoignit Gin à l'hôtel. À sa surprise, Gin se montrait de plus en plus tendre et prolongeait leur rendez-vous. Jusqu'à faire apporter comme ce soir-là un repas à leur chambre. À la surprise d'Ichigo aussi Gin l'embrassait, mais ne lui faisait pas l'amour. Il voulait juste discuter avec le jeune homme qui se sentait nerveux soudainement.

Jamais, il n'aurait pensé pouvoir intéresser cet homme. Au début, la conversation roulait sur ses hobbies, ses amis, sa famille… rien de vraiment poussé. Juste de la curiosité sur un jeune homme avec qui il couchait sans vraiment rien savoir de lui.

\- Et… je suppose que vous faites des études ou travaillez-vous ?

En entendant cela, Ichigo se tendit. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire ? Son regard devint légèrement fuyant. Il avait préparer une réponse pour « au cas où », mais pas aussi rapidement.

\- Non, je fais des études.

Ichigo restait figé sur sa chaise, les sens en alerte. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le tour de conversation et avait dû mal à avaler son repas. Gin lui était détendu. Les jambes croisées élégamment, un bras sur un accoudoir, il s'était adossé au dossier et jaugeait son interlocuteur de son éternel sourire.

\- Dans quel domaine ? Je suis assez curieux en fait de savoir vers quel destin vous vous dirigez ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Gin haussa les épaules et répliqua nonchalamment.

\- Vous m'intéressez, je dois bien le reconnaître. Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut discuter avec une aussi noble personne…

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, marmonna Ichigo mécontent.

\- Non, je m'intéresse réellement à vous…

Ichigo rougit légèrement. Gin semblait sincère et il se sentait mal à l'aise soudain de devoir lui mentir. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Lui donner la voie que son père avait tracé pour lui ? Ou bien… il soupira, il n'avait pas de rêve d'avenir définit. Il se rendit brutalement compte qu'il suivait simplement le chemin que son père avait choisit pour lui, sans se poser plus de questions.

\- Vous semblez troublé Kurosaki-sama…

\- Non… juste… Je fais médecine !

\- Oh vraiment ? fit Gin en haussant les sourcils.

Ichigo continua à parler, après tout ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il suivrait cette voie toute faite que son père avait tracé pour lui.

\- Notre famille détient plusieurs hôpitaux à travers le Japon.

\- Je suis au courant… et aussi des intérêts dans les industries pharmaceutiques si j'ai bien compris.

\- Oui…

La mine contrariée d'Ichigo poussa Gin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

\- C'était votre rêve ?

Gin s'était penché en avant et avait ouvert ses yeux pour mieux scruter le jeune homme qui se dandinait un peu sur sa chaise. Ichigo repris le dernier mot songeur.

\- Rêve ?

\- Oui… Un rêve, une passion… Quelque chose que vous auriez aimé faire par dessus tout ! Des projets qui vous serez propre… ou bien vous êtes vous contentez de suivre la direction que votre famille à planifier pour vous ?

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Ichigo posa ses couverts posément et posa ses mains sur les genoux. Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur ses cuisses. Il fixait à présent Ichimaru droit dans les yeux, avant de la baisser incapable de soutenir l'azur de ses yeux, et fut incapable de répondre. Voyant son interlocuteur se hérisser, Gin changea de sujet de conversation.

\- Cela ne me concerne pas après tout… Mangez Kurosaki-sama. À moins que le repas ne soit pas à votre goût ?

\- Non, il est très bon… Merci !

Ichigo redressa la tête brutalement et son regard troublé rencontra celui de Gin qui pour une fois n'était pas moqueur. Peut-être juste de la pitié traînait au fond du regard mais pas de raillerie.

\- Je choisis la voie que mon père m'a tracé. Je… je n'ai pas de véritable rêve ou vocation. En fait, il était tellement évident que je reprendrai la suite derrière mon père que jamais, je n'ai songé à faire autre chose…

Ce n'était pas un mensonge qu'énonçait Ichigo, mais une vérité qui lui semblait cruelle. Lui aurait-on laissé le choix de toute façon ? Gin hocha la tête et se cala à nouveau au fond de son fauteuil.

\- Je comprends… Il n'est pas toujours facile d'être l'héritier d'une très grande famille, surtout comme la vôtre…

\- Oui…

\- Mangez, vous me feriez plaisir, Kurosaki-sama…

Ichigo repris ses baguettes et mangea un peu plus. Gin se contenta de faire la discussion. Il raconta au jeune homme sa vie en tant qu'étudiant en gestion. Il était un surdoué et avait finit l'université à l'âge de vingt ans. Mais vu son jeune âge on l'avait cantonné dans des rôles d'éternels stagiaires. Jusqu'au jour où, avec Kisuke un autre surdoué qu'il avait rencontré à la fac, ils investissent leurs économies pour des jeux qui demandait une réflexion sur les probabilité.

Ils avaient récolté un paquet d'argent et ils avaient investi dans des affaires plus ou moins louches. Pour commencer le prêt sur gage. Rapidement, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la tête d'une petite fortune. Ichigo était accroché aux lèvres de Gin. Et sa vie lui semblait vraiment plus palpitante que la sienne.

Le jeune homme avait noté le ton affectueux avec lequel Gin avait parlé de Kisuke…

\- C'est l'homme blond qui est en bas de votre boulangerie ?

\- Oui, nous ne sommes plus que des associés…

\- Plus que ? releva immédiatement Ichigo.

\- Nous étions amants…

Gin eut un léger sourire affectueux en prononçant les paroles. Il était évident, même si le jeune homme faisait des efforts, que sa relation avec son ex le chamboulait. Cela fit plaisir à Ichimaru qui fut en même temps surpris de découvrir la jalousie d'Ichigo pour une inexplicable raison.

\- Cela vous pose t-il un problème Kurosaki-sama ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Au prix d'un grand effort, Ichigo répondit en balbutiant.

\- Non… non… juste que… enfin, vous aviez une façon particulière de parler de lui alors…

\- C'est finit depuis quelques temps déjà, répondit Gin en haussant les épaules.

C'était vrai ! Pour lui, Kisuke restait un ami pour qui il avait une tendresse particulière, mais cela en restait là. Il n'éprouvait pour lui, ni désir, ni amour tel qu'Ichigo pourrait le croire.

\- Ah…

\- Seriez-vous jaloux ?

\- Non. Comment pouvez-vous me dire cela ?

Ichigo était outré et en même temps, son cœur se mit à battre comme un fou. En même temps, il se surprenait à être aussi vif pour une question qui n'aurait pas dû le troubler à ce point. Gin ajouta avec un léger sourire.

\- J'ai eu peur un bref instant que vous oubliez pourquoi nous nous rejoignons ici aussi souvent !

\- N'ayez crainte, je suis loin de l'avoir oublié…

La mâchoire du jeune homme s'était serrée. Son regard devint légèrement vitreux sous la colère et ses mains se serraient convulsivement. Gin allait répliquer lorsque son portable sonna. Le prêteur sur gage se leva et prit la communication.

\- Gin Ichimaru…

\- Gin ? C'est Kisuke…

\- Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Ramène tes fesses et rapidement… Je crois que nous allons avoir de gros ennuis…

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- La ferme et rapplique immédiatement. Lâche le gosse et reviens !

Le ton inquiet et paniqué de Kisuke firent dresser les poils de Gin. Jamais le blond ne perdait les pédales et quelques soit la situation. Alors, le sentir si paniqué lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

\- Je t'attends !

Gin raccrocha et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Kurosaki-sama… Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai une urgence à régler. La chambre est payée et le repas aussi. Vous pouvez rester ici, si cela vous chante…

\- Je… je vais partir…

\- Alors attendez au moins une dizaine de minutes après moi…

C'est à grandes enjambées qu'Ichimaru se dirigea vers la porte. Ichigo se leva nerveux et interrogatif. Gin qui remarqua la soudaine nervosité d'Ichigo eut un petit sourire et rebroussa chemin pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il murmura contre ses lèvres.

\- Nous nous reverrons très bientôt Kurosaki-sama…

\- Oui…

Gin disparut en quelques secondes. C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo se retrouvait seul dans la chambre d'hôtel. Ses yeux cherchaient fébrilement, il ne savait quoi… Son cœur tambourinait et il se sentait mal à l'aise… Est-ce que Gin aussi ressentait se vide ? La pièce était soudain d'un sordide. Pourtant, elle était propre et elle devait coûter une certaine somme pour la nuit. Mais sans Gin… elle avait perdu son charme et son humanité.

C'est avec soulagement qu'Ichigo quitta l'hôtel quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme traversa le hall très rapidement et lorsqu'il rejoignit le trottoir éclaboussé par les rayons de fin de soirée, son cœur était inexplicablement serré.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo salua Kiego une dernière fois et se dirigea vers sa propre maison. Il avait eu le temps de se changer et son ami lui avait mâché tout le travail en lui donnant les cours déjà recopier. Il faut dire que cette fois-ci, il rentrait tard contrairement aux autres jours.

Les réverbères jetaient leurs arcs de cercles blancs sur le bitume. Les silhouettes fantomatiques des voitures se trouvaient à peine éclairée qu'elles se fondaient déjà dans l'obscurité, pour être à nouveau éclairé. Ichigo frissonna, non pas parce ce qu'il faisait froid, mais le ton de Gin ne cessait de le poursuivre. Une sorte de mauvais présage pour son avenir.

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait entendu le prêteur sur gage inquiet ou embarrassé. Mais au cours de cette fin d'après-midi, sa disparition rapide et le ton bref et sans sourire lui avait comprendre que son amant était préoccupé. Mais qu'était-il arrivé pour le troubler à ce point ? Le verrait-il prochainement ?

Ichigo brûlait de prendre son téléphone et d'en savoir plus mais il se retint à la dernière minute, lorsque ses doigts inconsciemment firent le numéro. Au bout, d'un bon quart d'heure de marche, le jeune homme aperçut les grilles de sa demeure. C'était imposant, comme tout ce qui appartenait à sa famille.

Les gardiens saluèrent le jeune homme et Ichigo sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en remontant l'allée. Pourquoi cette peur irraisonnée ? Son instinct lui soufflait que cette soirée serait très longue pour lui… et sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, Ichigo ralentit le pas, et s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard en voyant la voiture de son grand-père garée à côté de celle de son père…

°°0°0°°

Gin entra dans son bureau et vit le regard de plusieurs employés posés sur lui. Que se passait-il bon sang ? Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans son bureau et s'arrêta net. Devant lui, se trouvait une rangée de six hommes en costumes noirs. Assis dans son fauteuil, un homme très grand, au regard noir et perçant, mal rasé et les cheveux hirsutes, le dévisageait. Apparemment, Kisuke qui se trouvait près de lui avait eu une petite discussion et elle n'avait pas dû tourner à l'avantage du blond contrairement à son habitude.

\- Entrez, Monsieur Ichimaru Gin. Je vous en prie…

Gin resta interdit. Qui était cet homme ? Ichimaru entra dans la pièce et quelqu'un derrière lui qu'il n'avait pas vu ferma la porte. Il s'abstint de se retourner et ne quitta pas du regard l'armoire à glace assis à sa place.

\- Je me présente, faisons les choses correctement… Je m'appelle Kurosaki Isshin ! Et je suis le père, je pense que vous l'aurez compris de Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- … Enchanté…

Gin n'avait même pas laissé filtrer sa surprise. Il attendait la suite des événements qui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Kisuke se tassait de son côté et son regard quelque peu affolé le déstabilisa même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Pas moi !

Isshin était froid et son ton était cassant. Il était évident qu'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus. Il expira et inspira avant de reprendre posément, ce qui fit frissonner Gin malgré lui.

\- Je suis venu pour vous rembourser la dette que mon fils à contracter auprès de vous. Le cheque a été remis à votre secrétaire plus tôt. Vous pouvez demander à votre associé…

Gin tourna son visage vers Kisuke qui hocha la tête. Il remarqua soudain la transpiration qui luisait sur son front. Lui qui prenait tout avec légèreté, semblait totalement paniqué. Gin la sentait grimper en lui également.

\- Je vous remercie… Mais que me vaut ce déplacement en masse ?

Le regard noir devint si perçant que Gin eut du mal à le soutenir. Kurosaki semblait soupeser une éventualité en ce qui le concernait.

\- Ne me dite pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant de l'âge de mon fils ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Isshin se renversa sur le fauteuil et se sortit une cigarette qu'il prit le temps d'allumer. Le craquement de l'allumette résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Gin sentait son cœur battre un peu trop lourdement et que la suite des événements ne seraient pas à son goût. Prenant son silence pour une négation, Isshin lui éclaira sa lanterne et le fit à voix lente pour qu'il comprenne bien ses paroles.

\- Donc, vous ne semblez pas connaître l'âge de mon fils, ou plutôt vous n'avez pas voulu le savoir. Savez-vous que vous pourriez aller en prison pour avoir conclut un contrat avec un mineur ?

\- Mineur ? Gin répéta le mot incrédule.

Son cœur battait à présent dans sa poitrine de façon totalement désordonnée. Isshin tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et observa les volutes de fumée s'échapper.

\- Oui mineur. Votre contrat était caduc ! Je souhaiterai vous voir passer en justice… Toutefois, je ne le ferai pas pour des raisons évidentes de… réputations et d'honneur pour ma famille. Je vous ai remboursé la somme intégrale que nous vous devions. Votre secrétaire m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas donné d'intérêt sur la somme que mon fils vous devait. Trouvant cela assez peu commun… pour un prêteur sur gage, je vous ai ajouté les frais d'usure que vous pratiquez habituellement, notre famille ne dois rien vous devoir. Toutefois, si jamais… vous faisiez une quelconque publicité de notre… appelons cela un arrangement… Je me ferais un plaisir de vous briser vous et votre associé ! Avez-vous compris ?

La menace était claire et l'attitude menaçante des hommes autour de lui, faisait comprendre à Gin qu'il risquait de finir au fond du canal de Karakura s'il songeait seulement pouvoir trahir la famille Kurosaki.

\- Oui, c'est parfaitement clair !

\- Bien…

Gin était blême et demanda calmement, alors que le noble se levait lentement de sa chaise.

\- Quel âge à votre fils ?

Cette question le turlupinait depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Ichigo était mineur.

\- Ichigo ?

Le noble esquissa un sourire pour la première fois. Comme si l'évocation du nom de son fils réveillait en lui une tendresse qu'il était incapable d'exprimer pour un autre. Il était évident qu'Isshin Kurosaki adorait son fils.

\- Ichigo va bientôt fêter ses seize ans !

Ichimaru faillit s'étrangler. Son corps lui semblait très lourd et son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il fit un effort sur lui-même pour reprendre le fil de la conversation et écouter maintenant Kurosaki devant lui.

\- Ne vous approchez plus jamais de mon fils ou d'aucun membre de ma famille. Ichigo est le bien le plus précieux que j'ai sur Terre, et si vous le touchiez… J'avoue ne pas savoir ce que je serai capable de faire ! Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui…

Isshin scruta le visage imperturbable en apparence devant lui. Malgré ses efforts, il fut incapable de lire la moindre émotion sur les traits du jeune homme devant lui. Si ce n'est qu'il était blafard et terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Bien, nous nous sommes compris ! Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée…

Isshin quitta les lieux et un silence de plomb s'était abattu dans la pièce. Kisuke tourna enfin son visage vers Ichimaru qui était statufié au milieu de la pièce. Le blond se dirigea vers son ami et lui demanda.

\- Gin, tu vas bien ?

\- Ichigo… n'a que quinze ans…

La voix était blanche et sans avertissement, Gin se laissa choir sur le sol. L'homme se prit la tête dans ses mains. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur ses mèches argentées.

\- Il n'a que quinze ans !

\- Moi, je lui en avais donné dix-huit, comme quoi…

\- Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas le voir… Tu es tombé sous son charme…

Gin resta prostré un instant et il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux verts interrogateurs de son ami.

\- Kisuke… Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances !

\- Il vaut mieux, surtout si son père sait pour vous deux !

Gin blêmit et hocha la tête.

\- Tu m'avais prévenu et j'ai rien voulu savoir… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- En tous les cas, je n'aimerai pas être à la place du petit Kurosaki lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui !

Gin blêmit. Lui non plus n'aimerait pas être à sa place… Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

°°0o0°°

A bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! (En plus, il fait chaud :) ). Voici un petit chapitre et je publierai régulièrement jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Bonne lecture :D

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

 **Chapitre 5**

Ichigo était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait ordre de ne pas en sortir. Le jeune homme savait sa porte surveillée et surtout, il savait qu'en bas de chez lui, il y avait des gardes du corps qui l'empêcheraient toute tentative d'évasion.

Le jeune homme s'effondra sur son lit. Les larmes et les sanglots montaient irrésistiblement alors que la douleur cuisante sur sa joue, le brûlait comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge par l'infamie. Les paroles de son père lui remontaient en mémoire. Tout comme le regard horrifié de sa mère et dégoûté des autres membres de sa famille.

 _"Ichigo pourquoi nous as-tu menti ? Pourquoi nous as tu dit que c'était mon père qui t'avait confié le cheque ?_

 _\- Parce que vous aviez besoin de cet argent ? J'ai été voir grand-père et il n'a rien voulu savoir…_

 _\- Ce n'était pas à toi de régler cette affaire Ichigo !_

 _Yamamoto fixait son petit fils intensément. Son regard dégoûté s'était levé vers Isshin qui ne broncha pas._

 _\- Oui… mais vous ne vouliez rien entendre que se soit de moi, maman ou de papa ! Et papa risquait de tout perdre à cause de vous ! Je ne voulais pas que l'héritage revienne à des personnes sans scrupules et qui n'ont jamais travaillé pour…_

 _\- Ichigo… je suis curieux d'une chose et ne me mens pas…_

 _Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre plus vite._

 _\- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Ichimaru Gin, qui n'est pas un reconnu pour ses qualités humanistes… Pourquoi ne t'a t-il pas compter de taux d'usure ? fit son père._

 _\- Déjà, j'aimerai que tu me ressortes le contrat !_

 _Yamamoto tendit la main vers Ichigo comme pour l'inviter à sortir le document. Une fine pellicule de transpiration se forma sur le front du jeune homme. Son regard ressemblait à celui d'une bête traquée. Mazaki se leva et déclara._

 _\- Assez ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faites peur ?_

 _\- Mazaki, tu sors !_

 _Le ton d'Isshin était sans appel. Mazaki se tourna vers son père et ce dernier la congédia d'un doigt qui lui signifiait la sortie._

 _\- Je refuse !_

 _Mazaki se planta devant son fils, contre son père et son mari, les défiants ouvertement du regard. Tous les regards des autres membres présents se braquèrent sur la mère du jeune homme qui semblait prête à affronter toutes les tempêtes. Isshin se dirigea alors vers sa femme et lui demanda calmement._

 _\- Je te demande encore une nouvelle fois de sortir, Mazaki. Nous ne voulons pas lui faire de mal, mais connaître la vérité !_

 _\- Je veux rester auprès d'Ichigo…_

 _Isshin soupira et sans vraiment laisser le temps à sa femme de respirer la souleva et la mis à la porte gentiment où l'attendait tous les membres de la gent féminine de la famille Kurosaki. Isshin chuchota à son oreille._

 _\- Je t'en prie Mazaki… Je ne peux pas laisser Ichigo faire n'importe quoi. Crois-tu vraiment que cela me fasse plaisir ? Que j'aime cette situation ?_

 _Mazaki croisa le regard chocolat de son mari. Une détresse dans le fond de ses prunelles lui fit comprendre combien Isshin souffrait malgré son air dur. Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts et murmura._

 _\- Ne soit pas trop dur…_

 _\- C'est très grave ce qui se passe Mazaki…_

 _Ichigo s'était tassé sur lui-même et Isshin se tourna une fois de plus vers son fils._

 _\- Apporte-nous le document. Ton garde du corps va t'accompagner. Nous t'attendons ici… fait en sorte que ton explication soit plausible ! Jaggerjack-san entrez !_

 _Un homme plutôt grand avec des cheveux bleus entra._

 _\- Veuillez accompagner mon fils jusqu'à sa chambre et ne le quittez pas d'une semelle. S'il tente de détruire ou de cacher un quelconque document, veuillez l'en empêcher !_

 _\- Oui !_

 _Ichigo croisa un regard bleu indéchiffrable. Après une légère inspiration, le jeune homme quitta tremblant les membres de sa famille et grimpa les marches suivit de près par son cerbère._

 _Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Ichigo se dirigea vers son bureau et tira de son tiroir une pochette noire duquel, il sortit le contrat passé entre Ichimaru et lui. Les feuilles tremblaient et Ichigo fit un gros effort sur lui-même pour se contrôler._

 _Jaggerjack qui observait le jeune homme pour prévenir un geste inconscient, se sentait pris de pitié pour l'adolescent. Même lui, aurait beaucoup de mal à supporter la pression qui existait dans le salon où son grand-père, son père et deux de ses oncles attendaient patiemment qu'Ichigo reviennent les rejoindre._

 _Ils retournèrent rapidement dans le salon, et Ichigo tendit le contrat à… son grand-père qui intercepta le document avant son père. Les pages étaient tournées rapidement et lorsque Yamamoto posa son regard sur son petit fils, le jeune homme pu voir pour la première fois depuis longtemps les yeux noirs de Genruuysei._

 _\- Tu as fait cela ?_

 _\- Oui…_

 _Ichigo avait planté son regard avec défi dans celui de son grand père. Isshin lisait maintenant le document. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son fils, un mélange de colère, de stupeur et d'incompréhension bataillaient à l'intérieur._

 _C'est d'une voix blanche qu'il demanda_

 _\- Ne me dit pas que tu as fait ce qui est noté à l'intérieur ?_

 _Après quelques secondes qui parurent interminable aux membres de la famille qui prenait connaissances des faits, tous entendirent la réponse froide que formula Ichigo._

 _\- Si, je l'ai fait ! J'ai tenu ma parole !_

 _Isshin qui se trouvait à côté d'Ichigo le gifla violemment. Le jeune homme crut que sa tête allait se décoller de ses épaules. Mais, il n'émit aucun son de douleur et aucune larme ne coula. Au contraire, c'est avec défit que les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent à nouveau sur la physionomie de son père et de son grand-père._

 _\- J'ai pris mes responsabilités ! Je ne me suis pas enfui… Vous vous querellez sans cesse. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous même et à votre honneur, à vos biens… Vous refusez de vous entraider. Vous me demander souvent d'agir comme un homme, mais vous refusez vous de prendre vos problèmes à bras le corps pour les régler. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste !_

 _Isshin gifla à nouveau son fils et déclara alors qu'Ichigo se relevait péniblement._

 _\- Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es prostitué ! Je tuerai cet homme pour t'avoir fait ce qu'il t'a fait. Et dire que je lui ai payé ses frais d'usure… Tu es devenu…_

 _\- Une pute ? suggéra Ichigo moqueur._

 _Ichigo souffrait tellement à l'intérieur que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ce fut son grand-père qui le gifla cette fois-ci._

 _\- Surveille ton langage Ichigo. Tu viens d'une famille des plus nobles et tu as couché avec un homme et un arriviste ! C'est le plus grand affront que nous n'ayons jamais eu dans notre famille. C'est plus qu'un scandale…_

 _\- Si vous nous aviez aidé, cela ne serait pas arrivé ! gronda le jeune homme._

 _\- Ne rejette pas tes fautes sur nous !_

 _Yamamoto repris la voix étouffée par la colère._

 _Si jamais cette affaire s'ébruite nous serons la risée de toute la noblesse. Nous n'avons aucun soucis d'argent quelconque. Nous sommes au service de l'empereur depuis plusieurs générations, et notre nom n'a jamais été mêlé à aucun scandale… Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu as fait ? Que se soit dans notre famille ou celle de ton père… notre nom et notre rang est respecté !_

 _En entendant toutes ses paroles, les poils d'Ichigo se dressérent. La colère qui le submergea ne semblait pas avoir de limite._

 _\- Je m'en moque ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour le protéger quand vous le deviez ! hurla l'adolescent. Vous me rejetez toutes les fautes mais c'est vous que vous dev…_

 _\- Ichigo… Tu es consigné dans ta chambre. Tu vas changer d'établissement scolaire. Nous avons su que Kiego te couvrait. Grimmjow Jaggerjack restera avec toi 24h/24. C'est ton garde du corps, mais il est spécialement chargé de ta surveillance. Il t'est interdit de revoir Ichimaru Gin ou un de ses complices. Tu as interdiction également de sortir de la résidence, si tu n'es pas accompagné par un membre de la famille. Ceci a lieu immédiatement. Retourne dans ta chambre… jusqu'à ce qu'on te dise d'en sortir !_

 _Ichigo dévisagea son père et son grand-père. Leurs regards de glace le confondirent mais le conforta dans son choix. Le jeune homme se dirigea dignement jusqu'à la sortie, il ouvrit la porte et avant de claquer violemment le battant, il déclara son majeur levé et ricanant_

 _\- Je vais vous dire un truc, j'ai prit mon pied avec Ichimaru-san et si c'était à refaire… je le referai !_

 _Ichigo entendit un bruit de pas mais n'attendit pas qu'on l'attrape. Il monta la volée de marche avec Grimmjow sur les talons. La voix rugissante de son père retentit dans le couloir et Ichigo se tourna une dernière fois vers son père en hurlant._

 _\- Je t'emmerde toi, ton nom et ton honneur à la con !_

 _Et c'est presqu'en arrachant la porte qu'il entra dans sa chambre."_

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se réveilla au milieu de la nuit en sursaut. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son endormissement. Il vit qu'une couverture avait été jetée sur lui. Peut-être sa mère ? Il s'en fichait maintenant. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Seule sa joue lui faisait comprendre qu'il était encore vivant.

C'est après bien des difficultés qu'il se leva enfin et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se soulager. Au passage, il admira sa joue qui avait doublé de volume. Peu de temps plus tard, il ouvrit sa porte et vit que son ange gardien dormait sur sa chaise.

Ichigo se dirigea sans bruit vers la cuisine. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Quelque part, quelque chose s'était cassée chez Ichigo. La violence de la scène et les regards posés sur lui, l'avait souillé plus que… Gin qui lui, lui avait fait l'amour ! À l'évocation du nom de son amant, le cœur d'Ichigo se serra.

La faible clarté projetée par la lune au travers des vitres, aida le jeune homme à arriver sans encombre jusqu'à la cuisine. Le jeune homme sortit du réfrigérateur de la viande froide, des légumes, et quelques restes qu'il trouva à sa convenance. Il s'installa et mangea sur un coin de table face à la lune. Cette dernière lui servant de seul éclairage.

Une fois terminée, il débarrassa et fit la vaisselle. Ichigo ne voulait laisser aucune trace de son passage. Il attrapa quelques victuailles et remonta furtivement dans sa chambre. Les quelques craquements qu'il émit le firent sursauter. Il avait l'impression d'être un voleur chez lui. C'était un comble.

Le corps tremblant, le jeune homme passa devant Jaggerjack qui était toujours assis, affalé sur sa chaise. Ichigo ouvrit avec précaution sa porte et s'enferma à nouveau dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme ne vit pas le regard en biais de Grimmjow qui était heureux de ne pas avoir été découvert au cours de sa filature. Quoique s'était moins une… il avait fait quelques bruits en retournant à sa chaise.

Grimmjow plaignit Ichigo du fond de son cœur. Il évitait la pitié mais là… Qui avait dit que la vie chez les riches était facile ?

°°0o0°°

Gin restait assis devant son bureau. Il le fixait sans le voir. Son esprit restait focalisé sur la découverte qu'il avait fait plus tôt et du coup de fil qu'il venait de recevoir d'Isshin Kurosaki. Il devait se tirer vite fait, sinon ce type allait le broyer ! Quelque part, il l'aurait mérité.

Il restait encore stupéfait par son manque de jugement ! Maintenant qu'il y repensait, oui Ichigo paraissait jeune et il n'avait pas été fichu de le remarquer ! Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Gin ferma les yeux profondément troublé. Les ordres de Kurosaki avait été clair, si jamais il avait le malheur de s'approcher, ou de parler à Ichigo, il signait son arrêt de mort. D'autant que maintenant, il connaissait les termes exacts du contrat et la fureur sous jacente n'attendait que d'éclater.

Merde ! Un mineur… Ichigo n'avait que quinze ans et lui… trente ! C'était du délire. Il devait oublier ce gosse et vite ! D'ailleurs, il devait quitter la ville. Enfin, il devait régler ses affaires courantes, et se trouver un nouveau logement avant. Il n'avait aucun doute que Kurosaki père allait faire crouler ses affaires au vu de leur discussion.

Gin se botta intérieurement les fesses, il devait sauver les meubles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement sur Kisuke qui paraissait inquiet. Décidément, lui qui prenait tout à la dérision, se montrait un peu trop émotif depuis le passage du père de Kurosaki.

Qui a-t-il Kisuke ? demanda Gin.

Nos comptes ont été bloqués à la banque ! fit Kisuke d'une voix blanche.

Gin fronça les sourcils. Il prit son téléphone et fit un geste de la main pour que Kisuke prenne un siège en face de lui.

Kisuke il faut que nous servions de notre compte de secours. Occupe-toi de faire transférer notre bureau dans mon appartement. Met ce local en vente.

Tu n'arriveras à sauver nos fonds ! fit Kisuke sombrement.

Laisse-moi faire… Occupe-toi de ce que je viens te demander…

Riko Bank, Jin Karya à votre service.

Oh Karya-san, justement je souhaitais vous parler. Gin Ichimaru à l'appareil.

Kisuke observa son meilleur ami plongé dans sa discussion. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de tout ce qui se produisait depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'Ichigo Kurosaki, n'avait que quinze ans. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer de prévenir Gin des dangers qu'il avait ressentit dès qu'il avait vu le jeune homme… mais Gin semblait totalement captivé par l'adolescent.

À vrai dire, lui aussi avait été surpris en entendant l'âge de Kurosaki, lui pensait qu'il avait au alentour de dix-huit ans. Il était grand et athlétique, son air maussade et son costume avaient fini de le tromper… mais pas autant que Gin au final. Est-ce que son ami se rendait compte qu'il était amoureux de Kurosaki ? Le connaissant, ce dernier chercherait à fuir ses sentiments, d'autant que Kurosaki était mineur.

Il plaignit Gin, mais surtout Ichigo Kurosaki. Cet adolescent était totalement inconscient de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'osa même pas imaginer le traitement que sa famille ne manquerait pas de lui faire subir. Au final, il écopait d'une double peine en voulant régler les problèmes des adultes. Oui, Kisuke le plaignît de tout son cœur.

°°0°0°°

Assis sur son lit, Ichigo observait la fenêtre sans vraiment la voir. Un coup léger frappé à la porte, ne le fit même pas réagir. Tout comme, il ne se rendit pas compte que sa mère entrait dans sa chambre à pas feutré.

Ichigo ? interrogea-t-elle tout en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Aucune réaction de la part d'Ichigo. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de rejoindre son fils et de s'asseoir en face de lui, sur son lit.

Ichigo ?

Aucune réponse. Mazaki ne savait pas comment aborder son fils, qui ressemblait à un étranger depuis quelques semaines. Elle s'en voulait parce que si elle avait écouté Isshin peut-être qu'Ichigo ne serait pas parti se fourrer dans une telle situation. Si elle avait réussi à être plus persuasive… si seulement…

Tu te demandes si je l'ai vraiment fait, c'est ça maman ? demanda soudain Ichigo.

Le jeune homme se tourna brutalement vers sa mère. Mazaki ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et ce n'était pas la première question qu'elle avait en tête. Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait osé posé la question.

Oui, je l'ai fait.

Pourquoi me le dis-tu ? demanda Mazaki doucement.

Ichigo eut l'air surpris.

Ce n'était pas la question que tu voulais me poser ?

Non, répondit Mazaki. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Ce que tu as fait, est quelque chose de très difficile à… digérer. Tu as dû être terrifié, seul et perdu. Te connaissant, ce mensonge a dû…

Tais-toi ! S'il te plaît, tais-toi maman !

C'était un ordre. Ichigo détourna le visage. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, ni d'entendre des sermons et encore moins de sentir la pitié de sa mère ou de son entourage. Son monde venait de s'effondrer. Qu'ils le laissent tous en paix, maintenant qu'ils avaient récupérés leurs biens.

Mazaki resta indécise, puis voyant que son fils refusait ne serait-ce que de la regarder, elle quitta la chambre le cœur lourd. Si seulement, elle trouvait les mots, mais ils ne venaient pas. Le poids de sa culpabilité l'empêchait de réfléchir et de trouver les mots qui pourraient aider son fils.

°°0o0°°

Pendant plus d'une dizaine de jours, Ichigo resta cloîtré dans sa chambre. Seul sa mère, sa grand-mère et ses sœurs vinrent lui rendre visite. Le jeune homme refusa de retourner à l'école. Il ne parlait plus et mangeait de moins en moins. Mazaki se fit sérieusement du souci pour son fils.

Ichigo voyait sa mère préoccupée, mais était incapable de se confier. Sa douleur et sa peine étaient trop grandes et puis, Gin lui manquait.

À sa surprise, son corps réclamait ses caresses et ses gestes de tendresses... tout… Ichigo se l'avoua… il était tombé amoureux. Cet homme lui manquait terriblement. Ce constat le rempli d'amertume. Comment allait-il vivre à présent ?

Il n'osait pas l'appeler. Quel accueil lui réserverait-il ? Maintenant il savait qu'il était mineur. Et puis, il avait toujours peur de se faire prendre. Son père entrait intempestivement dans sa chambre, comme s'il allait trouver Ichimaru sous son lit. Un jour pourtant n'en pouvant plus, Ichigo voulut savoir s'il était au moins vivant… simplement entendre le son de sa voix…

Le jeune homme attrapa son nouveau portable et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Bien que son père ait brisé son téléphone, Ichigo connaissait le numéro de Gin par cœur. Il le composa le cœur battant. Au bout de quelques sonneries, la voix de son amant se fit entendre.

\- Ichimaru Gin…

Seul le silence répondit. Impatient Gin demanda.

\- C'est une blague ? Qui est là ?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais seul un son faible répondit. L'adolescent était incapable de prononcer la moindre parole sous le coup de l'émotion. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle le tétanisait au-delà de toute raison.

\- Je raccroche !

Gin coupa la communication et Ichigo se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il se laissa choir sur le sol. Le jeune homme posa son bras contre la baignoire et cala sa tête dessus, voulant cacher son visage à la clarté artificiel des spots. Lorsque son portable vibra, le cœur d'Ichigo fit un bond. Alors qu'il plongeait dans l'abîme sans fond du désespoir, son portable vibrait.

Ichigo ?

C'était Gin ! Tout le corps d'Ichigo se mit à trembler.

\- … c'est moi…

Un petit silence s'établit, c'était la première fois que Gin utilisait son prénom.

\- Je suis heureux de vous entendre… C'était vous qui m'appeliez à l'instant ?

\- Oui…

La voix d'Ichigo s'entendait à peine. Une soudaine envie de pleurer prit Ichigo, il se retint à grand peine. La joie d'entendre Gin, le soulagement de le savoir vivant, alors que son père le menaçait de mort constamment, les souvenirs intenses de leur rencontre… tout se mélangeait à présent dans son esprit.

\- Comment vous portez-vous Kurosaki-sama ?

Le cœur d'Ichigo se brisa. À nouveau son nom et son titre… Le désespoir et la colère montèrent en Ichigo qui déclara d'une voix brisée

\- Mal… si mal… Je… je…

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parlez…

\- Je m'en fiche, décréta soudain Ichigo vivement.

Les mots s'enchaînèrent pris sous une colère sans borne contre le monde, contre son monde qui n'était plus que cendre.

\- Je m'en fiche que vous n'ayez pas le droit de me parler ! Moi, j'avais envie de le faire. J'ai envie de vous voir. Je vis un enfer… Mon père va me changer d'école, j'ai des gardes du corps, je suis surveillé constamment… mais vous vous en fichez que je sois tombé amoureux de vous… Vous vous en fichez aussi ? Merde ! Ma vie s'est effondrée… Je voulais juste…

La voix du jeune homme s'éteignit pour devenir un chuchotement

\- Vous parlez… Entendre votre voix… Mais qu'importe après tout… Ce n'était qu'un stupide contrat…

Et Ichigo raccrocha et ferma son portable. Il voulait être seul.

Le jeune homme resta prostré pendant quelques minutes pour finalement se relever. Traversant la salle de bain et sa chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit. Rien… il ne pouvait rien faire… et pourquoi ferait-il quelque chose et pour qui ? Son horizon lui sembla tout à coup, raccourcit. Aucune lumière nulle part.

Il n'avait plus d'ami, plus de famille et la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé, le considérait juste comme un contrat sans importance. La voix de Gin avait soulevé un tas de souvenirs. Le bonheur d'être aimé de lui… d'être proche de lui. Ichigo se leva à nouveau et entra dans la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers son rasoir et tira une lame.

Un pli amer se forma sur ses lèvres. Il lui avait été offert par son père pour son premier poil au menton… En fait, cette lame allait lui servir à bien autre chose. Sans réfléchir plus avant… et parce ce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de se faire mal, il se taillada les veines. C'était douloureux, mais moins que sa douleur intérieure. Moins que ce vide qui l'aspirait… Un vide sans espoir.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et voulut que son dernier voyage l'emporte très loin de là d'où il se trouvait.

°°0°0°°

Le téléphone entre ses mains, Gin resta un long moment indécis. Une irrépressible envie de rappeler Ichigo une nouvelle fois le pris…

Il posa son téléphone et s'éloigna.

Le battant de la fenêtre laissa passer l'air et les bruits de la ville. Le regard de Gin observa les montagnes environnantes. Elles l'apaisèrent. Non, il ne devait pas téléphoner à Ichigo.

 _« Vous parlez… Entendre votre voix… Mais qu'importe après tout… Ce n'était qu'un stupide contrat »_

Oui, ce n'était qu'un stupide contrat et pourtant… Gin ferma les yeux.

« V _ous vous en fichez que je sois tombé amoureux de vous_ »

Le cœur de Gin depuis qu'Ichigo avait prononcé ses paroles ne cessaient de battre comme un fou. Lui aussi était tombé amoureux… Et contrairement à Ichigo, lui était un adulte et il savait très bien que les sentiments du jeune homme disparaîtrait avec le temps. Il ne voulait pas lui gâcher l'existence. Ces actes avaient détruits tellement de choses… son estime de lui-même pour commencer. Tout n'était qu'un jeu jusqu'ici. Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Ichigo.

Mais ils n'étaient pas destinés à se rencontrer, et encore moins entretenir une relation. Jamais ! Et ça, Gin ne devait pas l'oublier. Il devait reconstruire sa vie, tout comme Ichigo reconstruirait la sienne, sans lui !

°°0o0°°

La dernière brise d'automne souffla sur un monticule de feuille. Ce qui créa une pluie en camaïeu de feuilles orange et brunes. L'air était doux en cette fin d'été indien. Les pas d'Ichigo étaient amortit par le manteau épais de feuilles qui restait cloué au sol. Les yeux ambre fatigués et sans vie fixaient le revêtement qu'il foulait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Maintenant un an qu'il avait intégré la pension pour garçons fortunés et nobles. Le plus prestigieux établissement qui existait dans son genre. Ichigo ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir désabusé. Il avait été envoyé au loin et sérieusement entouré. Rien ne lui serait pardonné. Après sa tentative de suicide, qui avait presque réussit, il était surveillé plus étroitement encore. Et dans cet établissement c'était pire.

Quoique, Ichigo échappait au regard désespéré de sa mère et indéchiffrable de son père. Le jeune homme refusait de parler à qui que se soit. Il s'était enfermé dans un mur de silence que personne n'arrivait à briser depuis plus d'un an.

Plusieurs personnes avaient tenté de le faire rire, sourire, parler… Rien. Aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Les professeurs avaient abandonné. Ichigo avait une moyenne déplorable à l'oral qui faisait chuter ses notes plus qu'excellentes à l'écrit.

En cours de sport, Ichigo se mettait en tenue, tout en refusant catégoriquement de faire le moindre geste pour pratiquer une activité ou donner le moindre coup de main.

Le jeune homme avait reçut des brimades de quelques élèves mais bien vite, avec la rage qui l'animait, Ichigo rendit coup pour coup avec plus de violences et bientôt tous reculèrent devant ce fauve qui était très dangereux pour le peu qu'ils l'approchaient. Sauf un élève qui s'amusait ouvertement à ses dépends. Mais le jeune homme l'ignora superbement, de toute façon, il faisait pas partit de sa classe.

Plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. Même ceux chargés de sa surveillance, l'avaient relâché. Comme tous les matins, Ichigo entra dans le hall et retira ses chaussures devant son casier et remplaça le jeu aux pieds par un autre.

Plus tard installé au fond de la classe, le jeune homme écoutait attentivement les cours. Sa main courait sur sa feuille pour la noircir de notes. Ichigo ne savait toujours pas quel était le rêve qu'il voulait accomplir, mais certainement plus médecin. Par contre, il ne voyait aucune passion particulière se réveiller en lui. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

°°0°0°°

Depuis quelques soirs, Ichigo quittait le dortoir et se retrouvait dans les rues de la ville brillamment éclairée. Le jeune homme avait trouvé une faille dans la surveillance qui lui avait été alloué. C'était devenu un jeu, un peu d'interdit dans sa morne existence.

Il déambulait dans les quartiers animés et s'imprégnait de leurs atmosphères comme si la vie qui pulsait dans les rues pouvait lui donner la flamme, qu'il avait lui-même perdue. Soir après soir et à l'insu de tous… Ichigo depuis un mois marchait dans les rues de Tokyo.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans les allées piétonnes consacrées aux jeux d'arcades et y passa trois heures non-stop. Lorsqu'il quitta les lieux, il était presque une heure du matin. Ichigo était fatigué et se décida à rentrer pour une fois de « bonne heure ».

Toutefois, il n'avait pas fait une centaine de mètre qu'une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes le fit se retourner d'un bloc.

\- Ichigo ?

Son sang se mit à circuler plus vite, ou était-ce son cœur qui cognait soudain plus fort en lui, qui lui donnait l'impression brutale d'être vivant ? Gin se tenait là… à quelques pas. Les deux hommes s'observaient incrédules. Figés par leur rencontre inattendue après tout ce temps.

\- Ichimaru-san… souffla Ichigo.

Gin traversa rapidement l'espace qui les séparaient et prit le jeune homme entre ses bras, le serrant contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'il s'échappe. Il ignora les regards des badauds présents.

Ichigo pouvait à peine respirer sous cette étreinte soudaine. Gin n'en revenait toujours pas. Ses mains caressaient le dos d'Ichigo s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne rêvait pas encore. Il respira l'odeur reconnaissable de l'adolescent. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il était si heureux.

\- Ichigo, c'est bien toi…

D'abord sous le choc, Ichigo ne réagit pas. Puis, réalisant que Gin le tenait contre lui, Ichigo enlaça le cou de son ex-amant lentement, dans un état second. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à le rencontrer ici et aussi longtemps après leur séparation. Gin releva son visage et encercla celui d'Ichigo qui restait inexpressif.

\- Que t'es t-il arrivé ? Je t'ai cherché… Viens ne restons pas ici…

Gin tira Ichigo derrière lui, tandis que ce dernier constatait qu'Ichimaru le tutoyait. Le jeune homme demanda faiblement.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Ichimaru se tourna vers le jeune homme et répliqua doucement.

\- Chez moi…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire éclaira quelques instants les lèvres d'Ichigo. Gin appela un taxi, tenant toujours la main du noble. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gin fit entrer Ichigo en premier dans la voiture. Ichigo n'eut aucune hésitation, tout se passait trop vite pour qu'il puisse réfléchir de toute façon à quoique ce soit. Gin était là à côté de lui à nouveau. Sa main serrait la sienne. C'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

Une fois installer Gin donna son adresse et Ichigo se tourna vers le prêteur sur gage. Ils échangèrent un long regard au cours duquel leurs doigts s'enlacèrent plus étroitement. Gin remonta la main d'Ichigo à ses lèvres et murmura.

\- Si longtemps que j'espérais…

Ichigo s'approcha doucement et lorsqu'ils furent proches, Gin et lui après un dernier regard, se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre désespérément. Comme deux affamés, leurs bouches se cherchant, leurs doigts se découvrant à nouveau. La douleur, le désespoir, l'attente… tout disparus pour ne faire place qu'à une seule réalité. Ils étaient à nouveau réunit !

Le taxi s'arrêta trop vite à leurs goûts. Ichigo descendit sur le trottoir bientôt rejoint par Gin. Ichigo se tourna vers son amant qui le couvait du regard.

\- Viens…

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrêtaient sur les immeubles qui l'entouraient. Le quartier était réservé aux classes moyennes. L'immeuble dans lequel Ichigo entra n'était pas luxueux contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait. Gin eut un vague sourire en voyant la surprise d'Ichigo. Il murmura comme une excuse.

\- J'ai abandonné mes anciennes activités pour quelque chose de plus… honnête. Mais tant que mes affaires ne démarrent pas, je ne peux pas me payer le luxe de vivre ailleurs qu'ici.

Ichigo glissa son regard vers Gin alors qu'ils grimpaient dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu fais… qu'elle type d'affaire ?

\- Import, export dans les matières premières… J'ai investit toutes mes économies dans ce projet.

\- Oh…

Ils se tenaient chacun contre une des parois de la cage dans lequel ils étaient enfermés. Ils se faisaient face sans oser se toucher brutalement. Ichigo déglutit péniblement. Que pouvait-il dire à Gin ? Son regard dévorait le visage aux traits fins. Loin d'avoir son éternel sourire, Gin arborait une expression sérieuse, et sa frange un peu trop longue l'empêchait de voir la couleur de ses yeux.

Les portes coulissèrent silencieusement et Gin sortit en premier. Ichigo le suivit et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte au fond du couloir. Le cliquetis des clefs était étonnamment bruyant dans ce couloir à peine éclairé. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait tellement furieusement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Gin entra et laissa le passage au jeune homme qui entra en silence. La porte se referma dans un bruit sec, et deux bras l'encerclèrent. Ichigo ferma les yeux. Ses mains se posèrent sur celles de Gin, tandis que le son de voix de Gin caressait sa gorge.

\- Kurosaki-sama… Ichigo…

Le jeune homme se tourna. Gin n'avait pas ouvert l'éclairage. Le hall était sombre. La lumière extérieure arrivait difficilement à ramper jusqu'à eux. Aucun bruit ne filtrait dans ses lieux. Seules leurs respirations entrecoupées se faisaient entendre. Le regard rivé dans celui de l'autre, le temps se suspendit.

Aucun des deux ne sut qui attira qui vers l'autre mais leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes et leurs langues se cherchaient furieusement. Pourtant, peu à peu la passion fit place à la tendresse. Lentement leurs vêtements échouèrent sur le sol. Ichigo demanda essoufflé.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je mette mes vêtements sur une chaise ?

\- Plus jamais…

Gin attira le jeune homme dans sa chambre et ils échouèrent nus sur le lit king-size. La bouche et les mains de Gin exploraient ce corps qu'il avait si souvent vu en rêve. Il avait l'impression de jouer d'un instrument qui réagissait à la moindre sollicitation. Gin n'avait rien oublié des zones érogènes de son jeune amant. Encore une fois dans sa tête, l'âge du jeune homme lui revint en mémoire et sa conscience lui ordonnait d'arrêter les caresses qu'il prodiguait à Ichigo.

Mais son corps et son cœur lui interdisaient même d'être raisonnable. La langue d'Ichimaru redécouvrait l'épice de sa peau. S'attardant sur un mamelon, ses mains glissant dans son dos, caressant ses flancs, s'immisçant entre ses fesses. Lorsque Gin l'avala tout entier, Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bon Dieu que c'était bon ! Il avait oublié cette sensation… Il gémit de plus en plus fort, écartant largement ses jambes pour laisser le passage à Gin.

Il observait entre ses paupières, la silhouette de son amant éclairée par les lumières extérieures et Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il obéissait aux ordres silencieux de Gin. Il roula sur le côté et lui présenta son postérieur. Il tourna son visage vers lui, et ne lui cacha pas son expression lascive. Gin le pénétra d'abord de sa langue, Ichigo eut un frisson. Il enterra son visage dans l'oreiller alors que la main de Gin pompait son sexe. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cela ? Ichigo ne le comptait plus depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'enfin, son sexe dur et exigeant le transperça, il laissa éclater un râle.

Ichigo empoignait les draps, alors que Gin commençait à bouger en lui. Il avait oublié les sensations et même s'il avait été préparé, laissa échapper une gémissement de douleur. De son côté, Gin se retint à grand peine de gémir. Ichigo était si serré. Mais voyant que son amant paraissait au bord du gouffre, il demanda.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Ichigo ?

\- Je n'ai plus… l'habitude, souffla le jeune homme.

Gin s'arrêta et planta son regard dans les yeux de son amant incrédule.

\- Tu n'as eu personne… ou bien, cela fait trop longtemps…

\- Je n'ai connu que toi Gin… Rien que toi…

Gin retint son souffle et se sentit heureux. L'homme se remit à bouger lentement, laissant à son partenaire le temps de s'habituer à lui à nouveau. Mais lorsque la passion les entraina plus loin, les hanches de Gin bougeaient pour aller plus profondément à l'intérieur de son amant. Ichigo serrait les draps entre ses doigts. Il tourna la tête vers Ichimaru qui s'était allongé de tout son long contre lui. Il haletait contre son oreille. Ichigo ouvrit la bouche et invita Gin à l'embrasser, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Sentant en lui l'arrivée de son plaisir, Gin accéléra. Il murmura pour la première fois au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime, Kurosaki Ichigo…

A bientôt


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Eh oui ! Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui... je vais essayer de publier cette histoire rapidement pour que vous n'ayez plus à attendre 4 mois entre chaque chapitre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir :D

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Gin se réveilla brutalement. Quel était ce corps contre lui ? Son cœur battait furieusement et lorsque ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui reposait contre lui, une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Un sourire amer plissa un bref instant ses lèvres. L'homme se rallongea confortablement sur le matelas.

Il se sentait le besoin de s'allumer une cigarette, mais renonça. Ichigo l'empêcherait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il s'était installé de telle manière qu'il lui était impossible de bouger.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à leur rencontre impromptue de la veille au soir. L'incrédulité qui l'avait envahit, le besoin de le serrer contre lui, l'envie de l'embrasser et… le bonheur dans tout cela, c'était qu'Ichigo ressentait la même urgence que lui.

De sentir ses bras autour de lui, son odeur de Cologne et de savon mélangés, ses yeux… ses yeux par contre lui avaient fait peur. Où était cette flamme si vivante qui les caractérisaient ? Ichigo avait changé, il ne l'avait vu que brièvement, mais il était certain que les choses n'avaient pas du être facile pour lui non plus.

Lui-même avait dû se cacher les premiers temps où la relation entre lui et Ichigo avait été dévoilée à la famille. Isshin avait retourné son bureau et avait agressé Kisuke qui s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Le noble avait menacé de mort son associé s'il le retrouvait. Gin se souvint amèrement des blessures d'Urahara qui n'était pas faible et sans défense comme certains aimaient à le croire. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cet état ?

Kisuke avait confirmé qu'il s'était battu à un contre un, mais la rage du noble avait rendu ce dernier incontrôlable. Gin avait voulu se faire pardonner auprès de son ami, mais ce dernier lui avait simplement demandé de ne plus coucher avec un mineur et surtout pas avec Kurosaki.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur Ichigo toujours confortablement installé contre lui. La lumière du jour balayait son visage et son épaule nue. Le reste de son corps était recouvert par la couette moelleuse et blanche. Gin nota que le corps de son amant était plus mince, et qu'il semblait avoir grandit. Serait-il aussi grand que son père ?

Le visage du jeune homme n'était pas détendu. Un froncement de sourcil le barrait. Un doigt de Gin caressa doucement le front d'Ichigo. Que leur réservait l'avenir ? En tout cas, il souhaitait rendre certaines choses au jeune homme qu'il n'estimait pas en droit de recevoir. Gin ferait tout pour gagner en honnêteté même si le chemin était plus long et plus ardu que le monde parallèle de l'argent sale.

Il voulait pouvoir offrir à Ichigo au moment de sa majorité une vie décente et dont aucun des deux n'auraient à rougir. Il voulait surtout qu'Isshin ne puisse rien reprocher ni à son fils, ni à lui. Ne laisser au noble, aucune marge de manœuvre afin qu'Ichigo et lui puissent vivre ensemble. Quoique son espoir était mince… Vu le rang d'Ichigo… Mais qu'importe, il ferait tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Tu pense à quoi Gin ?

La voix ensommeillée le fit sursauté. L'homme baissa son regard et croisa les yeux embués de son amant.

\- Oh… Tu es réveillé ?

L'ancien prêteur sur gage roula sur le côté et cala sa tête dans sa main. De l'autre, il caressa le visage endormis d'Ichigo qui semblait plus détendu maintenant qu'il sortait des brumes du sommeil.

\- Haï… Tu semblais soucieux…

\- Je pense à notre avenir…

\- Notre ?

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je n'avais jamais songé jusqu'à hier soir que tu puisses vouloir avoir un avenir… avec moi…

\- Tss…

Gin caressa la mâchoire du jeune homme du bout du doigt et eu un vague sourire.

\- En fait, j'ai quitté Karakura pour cela… J'ai repris un autre travail pour cela… Je voulais… te retrouver et te séduire à nouveau. J'espérai réussir et te proposer de vivre avec moi…

\- J'accepte ! s'écria Ichigo.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Gin

\- Quel enthousiasme ! s'amusa Gin. Mais pas maintenant, Ichigo.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ichigo s'était assis sur le lit et observait en fronçant les sourcils l'albinos allongé sur le lit. Le jeune homme se rendit compte que s'était la première fois qu'ils passaient réellement une nuit ensemble et rougit légèrement. Gin sourit et attira à lui l'adolescent.

\- Parce ce que tu es mineur… parce ce que ton père nous mettra des bâtons dans les roues, et que je ne pourrai rien faire et toi non plus… Ichigo écoute-moi ! Je suis aussi impatient que toi…. Mais nous aurons plus de faciliter lorsque tu atteindras ta majorité. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. En fait, je n'ai jamais fait de projet d'avenir avec qui que ce soit…

\- Mais ce n'est que dans quatre ans Gin !

Là, le coeur de Gin eut un raté. Pour être sûr d'avoir fait le bon calcul dans sa tête, il demanda d'une voix légèrement rauque.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- J'ai seize ans et demi…

L'amour rendait vraiment aveugle, songea Gin. Maintenant qu'il voyait Ichigo de près, il s'en rendait bien compte ! Mais quel con ! Troublé malgré lui par cette révélation, il caressa le visage de l'adolescent. Peut-être était-il tombé amoureux dès le premier regard ? Il voulut le taquiner.

\- Donc trois ans et demi…

\- Ne pinaille pas sur les mois !

Gin redevint sérieux et retourna Ichigo sur le matelas. Ils étaient tellement proche que ses cheveux balayaient le visage du jeune homme.

\- Ichigo… Kisuke s'est retrouvé pendant trois mois à l'hôpital à cause de ton père. J'ai dû changer d'identité, et j'ai dû m'enfuir de Karakura. J'ai changé de vie, pour en avoir une respectable. Je serai capable d'attendre dix ans pour toi… alors, je te demande d'y mettre du tien. Tu as tout ce temps pour toi te forger un avenir et grandir. Je veux que nous puissions vivre au grand jour… Regarde ce que va être notre vie, si nous ne faisons pas un effort tous les deux.

Le roux observait le visage grave au-dessus de lui. Il était sidéré d'apprendre que son père ai pu frapper Kisuke… quoique, il n'avait pas été épargné non plus. Il trembla intérieurement et compris qu'il n'y avait pas eu que sa vie qui avait basculé. Il écouta attentif les paroles chuchotées par Gin à présent.

\- Là, tu vas devoir retourner en cours… d'ailleurs tu es en retard. Comment vas-tu…

\- Je reste avec toi aujourd'hui !

\- Ic…

\- Non, laisse-moi parler… Laisse-moi juste aujourd'hui rester avec toi. Profitez de ta présence et je disparaîtrai pour retourner dans mon lycée. Je te promets de bien travailler. De réfléchir à mon avenir et de me donner les moyens de réussir. Je ferai tout ce que tu me diras de faire. Mais… après tout ce temps, promets-moi que nous ne resterons pas trois ans presque quatre à être séparé.

Gin eut un bref sourire et déclara calmement.

\- Comment pourrions-nous nous retrouver ?

\- Je trouverai un moyen ! Mais juste pour aujourd'hui, laisse-moi croire que nous sommes un couple normal… Est-ce si mal d'aimer et de vouloir l'être ?

\- Non… non Ichi…

Un sentiment de profonde compréhension les traversa. Ichigo chuchota contre les lèvres de Gin

\- Fait-moi l'amour Gin… Aime-moi encore…

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'albinos qui murmura contre l'oreille du jeune homme

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Kurosaki-sama.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo avait enfilé un peignoir de Gin, trop grand pour lui encore. Ce dernier se moqua de la frêle silhouette du roux qui se débattait avec ses manches.

\- Venez ici, Kurosaki-sama. Je vais vous aider à paraître plus digne…

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer… j'ai l'impression… j'ai l'impression de revenir

\- En arrière ?

Gin devint silencieux. Il s'approcha d'Ichigo et attrapa un de ses bras et entreprit de rouler le tissu soigneusement

\- Je ne regrette rien… Même si c'est dur… un jour ou l'autre tu m'appartiendras.

\- Je ne regrette rien non plus.

Gin ébouriffa avec tendresse les cheveux roux.

\- Viens manger, tu as bien besoin. Est-ce parce que tu grandis ou bien parce ce que tu refuses de nourrir ?

\- Les deux je crois…

Gin soupira et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il lui releva le visage et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux ambres interrogateurs.

\- Je ne suis pas tes parents, mais Ichigo… fait moi plaisir. Mange !

\- Haï !

\- Tu es un bon garçon…

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin…

\- Encore un peu, dit Gin avec une douceur.

L'homme circula dans sa cuisine aux tons blanc et gris. Quelques touches de rouges étaient apportées par des maniques, des serviettes et les doubles rideaux. Tout dans cet appartement respirait le chic et le bon goût. Qu'importe l'endroit où l'on pouvait vivre après tout, c'était le soin qu'on apportait au lieu qui en faisait un havre de paix.

\- Ichigo, je dois te dire quelque chose…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu te souviens de notre contrat ?

\- Oui…

Ichigo observait méfiant l'ancien prêteur sur gage qui sourit en voyant la mine soupçonneuse du jeune homme.

\- Ton père nous a remboursé… mais, il m'a donné des intérêts qui ne m'étaient pas dû. Notre contrat a été respecté. Et je voudrai te rendre cette somme. Je l'ai placé jusqu'à ce que je puisse te rencontrer.

\- Mais… non, si papa…

\- Non Ichigo ! Cet argent ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne peux pas le rendre à ton père et je n'en ai pas l'envie. Par contre cet argent te reviens de plein droit. Conserve-le pour tes projets, pour acheter ce que tu désires… construit toi tes rêves !

\- Je n'en ai pas, sauf de vivre avec toi !

Gin soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers un classeur se trouvant dans l'entrée. Il sortit un petit carnet qu'il tendit à Ichigo. Dedans, se trouvait également un petit cachet que Gin tendit à Ichigo.

\- Je t'ai fait faire un cachet avec ton sceau. J'ai ouvert un compte ou ton argent a dû faire quelques petits depuis plus d'un an. Fais-en ce que tu souhaites !

Ichigo prit le petit carnet et le sceau. Il ouvrit le formulaire de banque et se figea sur place. Le jeune homme redressa la tête et demanda d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est à moi ?

\- Haï… Kurosaki-sama, vous êtes riche.

\- Alors, je veux investir dans ton affaire…

\- Non !

\- Mais tu as besoin d'argent !

\- C'est vrai… Mais ça c'est mon problème. Les fonds, je peux toujours en avoir. Je suis un génie ne l'oublie pas…

En disant cela, Gin eut un rire amer comme pour rire de lui-même.

\- Ichigo, c'est pour toi ! Ce sont tes rêves… De mon côté, je me battis le mien avec les moyens dont je dispose. Lorsque nous aurons bâti nos rêves, je souhaite que dans quatre ans, nous puissions les partager. En attendant… avec cet argent tu as largement de quoi pouvoir te construire ton avenir.

Les yeux du jeune homme relisaient sans y croire la somme inscrite sur le papier.

\- Que veux-tu réellement au fond de toi ?

Ichigo réfléchit longuement à la question. Gin laissa le jeune homme à ses réflexions. Il avait eu pas mal de bouleversement dans sa vie, ces dernières 24 heures. Quant au jeune homme son esprit filait à toute allure. Il devait trouver ses propres rêves pour que Gin soit fier de lui. Il referma doucement le document.

\- Met-le tout dans ta veste. Je te raccompagnerai jusqu'à ton pensionnat. Enfin… un peu avant. Je ne veux pas que l'on puisse être vu ensemble.

Ichigo releva la tête et croisa le visage de Gin qui ne souriait pas. Son amant se déplaça jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça.

\- Je ferai tout pour nos protéger… Fait-moi confiance…

\- Haï…

°°0°0°°

Gin fit arrêter le taxi à une rue du pensionnat du jeune homme. Les deux hommes échangèrent un dernier baiser sous le regard goguenard du chauffeur mais aucun des deux n'y faisaient attention. Gin chuchota à l'oreille de son amant

\- Fait attention à toi…

\- Haï… Gin… Tu as bien mon adresse internet ?

L'albinos retira une feuille et l'agita sous le nez du jeune homme.

\- J'ai toutes tes coordonnées. Je suis heureux de toutes ses avancées technologiques tout à coup !

\- _Baka_ …

\- Insolent !

\- Je t'enverrai un message ce soir ou cette nuit, ça dépendra de la manière dont ils vont me cuisiner…

Ichigo se redressa et embrassa doucement son amant et ouvrit la portière. Ichigo sortit comme au ralentit et après un dernier regard vers Gin, il ferma la portière la mort dans l'âme. Le taxi démarra immédiatement. Son amant ne se tourna pas. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait doucement dans sa poitrine et se fut la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il s'apercevait de sa présence.

Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres et il commença à marcher vers son lycée. Un léger vent frisquet prémisse de l'hivers balaya la rue. Le jeune homme remonta son col pour se protéger du froid extérieur. Ses pas le menèrent jusque devant la grille et un groupe d'hommes en costume sombre vint l'assaillir.

\- Kurosaki-sama, heureux de vous revoir parmi nous !

Le regard d'Ichigo intercepta les yeux bleus de Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui le regardait avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Peut-on savoir où vous vous étiez caché toute la journée ?

\- J'avais besoin d'air…

Grimmjow observa le jeune homme surpris. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix. Et son regard avait changé. Il retrouvait le jeune homme qu'il avait vu la première fois. Plein de vie et de rage… Son œil éteint et son regard lointain avait disparu. Son sourire s'accentua. Et dans son fort intérieur, il remercia Gin Ichimaru d'être réapparu dans la vie de son maître !

Ichigo s'éloigna, mais Grimmjow l'interpella

\- Téléphonez à Madame votre mère… elle s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous et pas que pour aujourd'hui !

\- C'est elle qui vous a engagé cette fois-ci ?

\- Haï !

Le jeune homme sortit son portable et composa le numéro de portable de sa mère. La voix inquiète de Mazaki se fit entendre

\- Ichigo ?

\- Bonjour maman…

\- Ichigo !

Les sanglots longs derrière le combiné firent comprendre à Ichigo toute la souffrance de sa mère, avait enduré au cours de son année de mutisme. Le jeune homme se mit à marcher et parla doucement

\- Je suis désolé maman… je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. J'avais juste besoin de temps… Tu sais maman, je l'aime…

\- Ton père ne l'acceptera jamais. Renonce,souffla sa mère.

\- A t-il renoncé à toi ? Non… Il s'est battu. Et je suis son fils, je me battrai pour Gin !

\- Ichigo…

\- Maman, je te le dis à toi. Rien qu'à toi… Je ne ferai rien d'insensé. Je ne ferai plus rien qui puisse t'inquiéter.

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu vives et si possible… heureux !

\- Je vivrai et je deviendrai heureux, c'est une promesse.

\- Tu reviens à la maison ce week-end ?

\- Ça me ferait plaisir… Mais ne prépare rien de spécial.

\- La famille sera là… au grand complet…

\- Je m'en moque éperdument !

Après quelques paroles réconfortantes, Ichigo coupa la conversation. Le jeune homme allait monter dans le dortoir quand il se tourna vers Jaggerjack comme prit d'une inspiration.

\- Dites-moi, si vous aviez l'argent pour réaliser vos rêves… Quel serait le premier d'entre eux ?

\- Vous n'en avez pas ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et plongea son regard dans ceux de son garde du corps.

\- Non, aucun… enfin, si… depuis peu, j'ai un objectif mais pas vraiment à rêve. Je n'ai pas appris à rêver pour moi-même… J'ai comme qui dirai besoin d'aide. Donc, vous feriez quoi ?

\- Quand j'avais votre âge, je voulais avoir mon appartement… mon chez-moi. Plus dépendre de mes parents et goûter à la vrai liberté… c'était mon premier rêve. Après, je voulais être chanteur dans un groupe de rock… et pour finir casser la gueule à ce connard d'Ulquiorra parce ce que ça sale tronche me revenait pas… trop prétentieux le gars…

\- Et tous vos rêves se sont réalisés ? Demanda curieux Ichigo.

\- J'ai cassé la gueule à Ulquiorra mais je m'en suis pris une aussi au passage… fit Grimmjow en riant. J'ai chanté dans des karaokés et je me suis bien marré… et pour finir, j'ai jamais eu d'appartement seul. Je suis tombée amoureux de ma femme qui était agent immobilier, et j'ai jamais compris comment j'ai atterrit en moins d'une semaine chez elle. Mais je me suis bien amusé…

\- Je vois…

\- Cela vous aide pour vos rêves ?

\- Haï…

Ichigo monta les marches avec Grimmjow sur les talons.

\- Sans vouloir paraître indiscret… quel est votre rêve ?

\- Je veux avoir mon chez moi !

\- Il faut de l'argent Kurosaki-sama sans vouloir vous contrarier…

\- J'en ai !

\- C'est sur que ça aide…

\- Beaucoup d'argent Jaggerjack-san… Vous croyez que votre femme accepterait de me faire visiter un appartement ?

\- Vous allez déménager ?

\- Je veux juste avoir mon chez moi… Mon espace rien qu'à moi. Où mon père ne pourra pas me trouver.

\- Si c'est ma femme qui vous trouve l'appartement, marmonna Grimmjow.

\- Et alors ? Vous êtes mon garde du corps. Vous viendrez avec moi pour visiter l'appartement…

\- Vous êtes mineur…

\- Je trouverai quelqu'un pour la signature…

\- Ichimaru Gin ?

Ichigo se figea et se tourna lentement vers Grimmjow blême.

\- Comment… comment…

\- J'ai veillé sur vous à toutes vos sorties, et je me les suis gelés à vous attendre toute la nuit et la journée…

\- Ma mère ou…

\- Personne n'est au courant !

Un silence s'installa et Ichigo scruta le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Son garde du corps le regardait intensément. Il n'y avait pas de malice en lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Même si je suis un employé… j'ai un cœur. Disons que j'ai admiré la façon dont vous avez envoyé balader votre père et sa noblesse à la figure. Mais, je suis reconnaissant à cet Ichimaru de vous avoir redonner le goût de vivre et de parler aux autres. C'est dommage de vouloir se foutre en l'air alors que vous n'avez pas dix-sept ans… Et puis, je suis peut-être pas gay, mais je me battrai moi aussi pour la personne que j'aime. Alors je vous comprends. Je ne dirai rien à personne tant que vous serez raisonnable…

\- Je ne ferai rien d'irresponsable… Contacter votre femme !

\- Bien…

Ichigo se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre. Bientôt le couloir serait envahit d'élèves et il n'avait pas envie de croiser qui que ce soit. Ichigo allait entrer quand il vit un papier devant les yeux.

\- C'est le numéro professionnel de Nell… Contactez-là, vous seul savez quand vous pourrez la rencontrer.

\- Merci !

\- Je retourne dehors… Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Haï…

\- Restez dans votre chambre cette nuit. J'ai du sommeil à rattraper !

Ichigo lança un regard amusé sur l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année devant lui. Et eut en quelque sorte pitié. C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, Grimmjow avait l'air crevé et son costume avait l'air défraîchit. Comme s'il avait passé sa journée dans le métro !

\- Je ne bougerai pas de toute la nuit de ma chambre !

\- Merci !

Jaggerjack était soulagé. Après un dernier regard vers le jeune homme, il quitta les lieux. Ichigo s'enferma dans sa chambre. Son portable sonna et Ichigo décrocha

\- Ichigo ? Ta mère vient de m'apprendre que tu lui avais parlé et que tu venais ce week-end à la maison ?

\- Haï… si cela ne te dérange pas papa…

\- Bien sur que non !

Isshin semblait effondré. Après tout, songea Ichigo, il n'y avait pas que sa mère qui se faisait du soucis pour lui.

\- Quand j'ai su que tu avais disparu ce matin, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

\- Je voulais juste réfléchir à mon avenir papa. J'avais besoin de faire le point… et j'ai décidé de vivre et de réaliser mes rêves…

\- Qui sont ? demanda soupçonneux Isshin.

\- Pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas. Enfin si, mais je me laisse le temps de la réflexion…

\- Tu essayes de grandir fils ?

\- Haï…

\- Bien, bien… je suis heureux que tu deviennes un homme.

Ichigo laissa son père parler de sa vision du monde et quelques instants après raccrocha. Il jeta son portable sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur. Il envoya un message à Gin. Le jeune homme l'informa de son désir d'avoir un chez lui et qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour cela. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut en retour

 _"Ichigo_

 _Je suis heureux que tu te sois trouver un rêve à réaliser. Je vais t'aider autant que je le peux. Je suis heureux également de voir que tu veux grandir. J'attends avec impatience le jour où tu seras devenu un homme accomplis. En attendant, je serai là pour toi…_

 _A bientôt. Gin."_

Ichigo effaça ses messages et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Il se fit couler un bain et fut soulagé enfin de voir sa vie enfin prendre un tournant plus favorable.

°°0o0°°

A très bientôt pour la suite :D


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Nell lui avait donné rendez-vous un mercredi après-midi au environ de seize heure. Grimmjow l'accompagnait. Ce dernier était mélangé entre deux sentiments. L'un d'enfreindre le règlement et de deux c'était justement ça qui l'excitait. D'autant qu'il allait retrouver sa femme. Il s'avoua au fond de lui-même qu'elle lui manquait terriblement ces derniers temps.

Ichigo lui avait signifié que Gin serait là pour signer les papiers en tant que cautionnaire. Grimmjow allait enfin rencontrer ce type qui était inscrit en rouge sur la liste noire d'Isshin Kurosaki ! Pas qu'il aimait pas son patron, mais de voir son gosse si bouleversé lui avait fait prendre fait et cause pour son gamin. Il ne devait pas… il savait qu'il devait rester professionnel, mais il ne se changerait plus à son âge. Il aimait les gamins rebelles ! Ca lui rappelait sa jeunesse en quelque sorte.

Le roux marchait d'un pas tranquille jusque devant son immeuble. La porte d'entrée se trouvait entre deux boutiques dans le quartier de Ginza. Ichigo avait choisit le quartier pour son calme et sa notoriété. Nell qu'il avait rencontré la semaine précédente lui avait signalée que les appartements étaient horriblement chers et Ichigo lui avait donné le montant maximal qu'il ne dépasserait pas pour acheter comptant son logement.

La jeune femme était restée muette lorsque la somme lui avait été annoncée. Enfin, peu de temps car ensuite, elle était si excitée qu'Ichigo s'était demandé si s'était pour elle ou pour lui qu'elle achetait l'appartement. Le jeune homme monta dans la cage d'ascenseur accompagné d'un Grimmjow silencieux.

Une fois arrivée sur son palier, Ichigo se dirigea vers la porte au fond du hall spacieux. Grimmjow qui avait visité les lieux la semaine précédente, n'en revenait toujours pas que ce gamin puisse se payer ce genre d'appartement. Ichigo sonna et Nell vint ouvrir la porte joyeusement

\- Kurosaki-sama, bienvenue chez vous ! Votre compagnon est déjà arrivé… Nous faisions connaissance.

\- Très bien, merci.

Ichigo entra dans le vestibule blanc et pénétra dans ce qui serait bientôt son salon salle à manger. L'espace était tout blanc comme le reste de l'appartement. Tout était mis à neuf. La seule chose qu'Ichigo remarqua était Gin qui s'était posté devant la baie vitrée et qui regardait les rues piétonnes animées.

L'entrepreneur se tourna vers Ichigo et immédiatement son visage abandonna son expression moqueuse pour devenir grave. Gin ouvrit ses paupières et ses yeux bleus azur se posèrent tendrement sur son jeune amant.

\- C'est très jolie Kurosaki-sama…

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Haï…

Ichigo traversa l'espace qui les séparait et oublia son garde du corps et son épouse pour enlacer Gin.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Ichigo.

Gin se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux roux. Il n'avait pas envie d'être démonstratif devant des tiers. Cela leur avait coûté assez cher !

\- Plus tard Ichigo, d'abord réglons ce pourquoi nous sommes venus ici.

\- Haï…

Le couple se tourna vers l'autre couple qui attendait patiemment qu'ils finissent de parler. Gin demanda brièvement.

\- Je voudrais en finir rapidement. J'ai un rendez-vous juste après…

\- Tu as visité ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui. Tu as de très bon goût, constata Gin.

\- Disons que j'ai l'argent pour le faire ! ironisa Ichigo.

Gin ne se laissa pas démonter par l'expression du jeune homme.

\- Si cela te plaît, tu n'as pas à te justifier, mais n'oublie pas une chose. Tu dois l'entretenir, payer tes impôts et payer tes factures !

Gin n'aimait pas jouer les rabats-joies, surtout pas avec Ichigo. En même temps, il voulait lui faire prendre conscience qu'il ne pourrait se tourner vers personne en cas de problème. Il connaissait les finances du jeune homme, et il ne voulait pas qu'il commente d'imprudence justement parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'argents.

\- Haï !

\- Je ne le ferai pas pour toi… Tu me comprends ? De toute façon, je n'ai plus les moyens de le faire…

\- J'en ai bien conscience et je ne veux pas te créer du soucis.

\- Bien… Donc, vous avez préparé les papiers ? dit Gin en se tournant vers Nell.

\- Oui…

Nell avait sortit le contrat de vente de sa sacoche. Elle se dirigea vers le bar qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger et ré-expliqua à Ichigo la transaction que Gin avait fait pour lui auprès du banquier plus tôt. Ichigo lut les papiers et Gin souligna tous les points importants dont le jeune homme devait se souvenir.

\- Vous feriez un meilleur conseiller financier que mon banquier ! s'exclama Nell.

\- Je suis expert comptable à la base, déclara froidement Gin.

\- Oh… enfin… je suis surprise… votre… enfin Kurosaki-sama me disait que vous étiez…

\- Kurosaki-sama ne connaît que mon métier actuel. Mais j'ai travaillé comme expert-comptable auprès d'une banque internationale…

\- Je pensais que tu étais stagiaire, souffla Ichigo.

Gin redevint plus tendre lorsque son regard se posa sur l'adolescent.

\- Je l'ai été, mais pas que… sourit Gin.

\- Tu me disais que ton salaire était…

\- Ah, c'est vrai que je gagnais moins en étant expert comptable que de m'occuper de blanchiment d'argent Ichigo. La vie est d'un ironique parfois…

Grimmjow observait l'amant d'Ichigo et notait son comportement différent lorsqu'il s'adressait à Nell à lui, ou bien lorsqu'il parlait au Ichigo. Il n'avait rien à voir. Grimmjow fuyait ce genre de type. Il était évident qu'Ichimaru était calculateur, froid et sans scrupule. Toutefois, lorsque son regard se posait sur le noble, sa transformation était surprenante.

C'était comme si le gamin réveillait en lui, sa vrai nature ou quelque chose d'approchant. Il était évident qu'il veillait sur lui, qu'il le couvait serait même plus judicieux. Il comprenait pourquoi Isshin Kurosaki ne voulait pas de Gin Ichimaru…

Mais en même temps, à voir le jeune Kurosaki si amoureux d'autant que son amour était partagé au centuple par un homme qui saurait le protéger de tous les dangers… Car, quelle meilleure protection pouvait avoir Ichigo, si ce n'est celle d'un prédateur avisé et rusé comme Gin ?

Tout à ses pensées, Grimmjow se réveilla soudain quand il vit Ichigo apposé son sceau sur le document officiel. Nell le félicita chaleureusement. Gin sourit et déclara.

\- Maintenant te voilà propriétaire… et responsable !

\- Je ferai de mon mieux…

\- Je l'espère, lui répondit faussement sévère Gin.

Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow et tendit la main chaleureusement vers son garde du corps.

\- Merci… merci à vous de m'avoir fait rencontrer votre charmante épouse. Merci de m'avoir donné votre avis et de m'avoir soutenu.

\- Je n'ai rien fait… et pour l'avis, c'est juste celui d'un professionnel. Cet appartement vous apportera quelques sécurités qui vous éviteront beaucoup de désagrément, Kurosaki-sama.

\- Haï…

\- Je dois partir Ichigo…

Gin se tourna un instant vers le couple et leur déclara moqueur

\- Nous allons nous éclipser un instant… Nous ne nous échapperons pas !

\- J'y compte bien, maugréa Grimmjow.

\- Grimmjow ! s'exclama Nell. Ils sont en amoureux… Tu ne l'as jamais été toi ?

\- Je me le demande… ronchonna le garde du corps.

Ichigo entraîna Gin vers ce qui serait sa future chambre.

\- Je voulais que nous soyons tous les deux, souffla Ichigo.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de te…

Des lèvres s'étaient saisies des siennes impatientes. Les bras d'Ichigo se refermaient autour du cou de Gin qui referma les siens autour de la taille d'Ichigo. Un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Certes, ils avaient la webcam. Mais Gin refusait de rentrer en contact direct avec le jeune homme. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Gin souffla contre l'oreille d'Ichigo.

\- Je… ne veux plus que nous nous voyons avant que tu sois majeur.

\- Pardon ?

Cette déclaration tomba comme un coup de tonnerre. La surprise était telle pour le jeune homme que son cerveau cessa de fonctionner quelques instants, comme si ce dernier essayait de trouver une explication à la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre. Ne pouvant en comprendre le sens. Ichigo se recula et ses mains glissèrent sur la veste de Gin. Ce dernier le regardait sérieusement.

\- Ichigo… si nous continuons à nous voir… je ne suis pas sur que se soit bon pour toi.

\- Mais ne pas te voir…

\- Je te propose que nous nous rencontrions le jour de ton anniversaire… Le jour de tes vingt ans. Je veux que tu me montres que tu es devenu un homme.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla Ichigo désemparé.

Gin soupira et Ichigo vit clairement la douleur inscrite sur le visage de son amant. Il le faisait à contrecœur et Ichigo allait lui faire changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à nouveau. Pas maintenant…

\- Nous avons mal démarré notre relation… pas normalement tout au moins. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est faussée par ce que nous avons vécu. De plus, tu es jeune, très jeune et je veux que tu grandisses en prenant en compte tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Je veux que tu me choisisses parce que tu m'aimes et que tu veuilles vivre avec moi au-delà de tout ce qui s'est produit avant. Je veux que ton choix soit mûrement réfléchit, car le jour où tu devras affronter ton père… justement parce ce que tu voudras vivre avec moi, il ne faudra en aucun cas que tu trembles. Et puis… j'ai quinze ans de plus que toi. J'ai vécu des choses que tu n'as jamais vécu… un flirt, une amourette, les sorties… tout ce qui forme une jeunesse. Ichigo… cela me coûte de te dire cela. Mais, si je veux que tu me reviennes, si je veux que notre relation dure plus tard. Il faut que je te laisse partir ces quatre prochaines années.

\- Je ne veux pas ! hurla Ichigo.

Gin caressa le visage d'Ichigo. Ce dernier était réellement bouleversé et le cœur de Gin se déchira. Mais il ne céderait pas. Ichigo devait vivre sa vie normalement… C'était un quitte ou double.

\- Je t'aime Ichigo. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit dans ma vie. Je te dis ses paroles la mort dans l'âme.

Le visage de Gin était blême mais certainement moins qu'Ichigo à cet instant. La colère montait chez le roux inexorablement. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Non tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, égoïste ! Si c'était pour me faire cela, tu n'avais pas à me faire entrer chez toi la dernière fois…

\- Ichi…

\- Non… puisque tu veux partir alors part ! Je refuse de te revoir… Comment oses-tu me dire que tu m'aimes et me demander de ne plus te voir ? Comment me demandes-tu de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Ce ne sont pas les paroles d'une personne qui en aime une autre ! Ce n'est pas ma vision des choses… Je te déteste pour cela !

Gin reçut ses paroles comme un coup de poignard. Mais il ne broncha pas. Il avait obtenu l'effet escompté et il ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- N'oublie pas Ichigo… je t'aime… et je t'aimerai toute ma vie…

\- Menteur !

Gin quitta la pièce et laissa Ichigo tremblant de colère et de frustration. Ichigo fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par le couple que formait Nell et Grimmjow.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'agent immobilier.

\- Je viens de me faire plaquer…

Ichigo se retrouvait perdu une nouvelle fois. Son corps tremblait, inconsciemment, Ichigo s'entoura de ses bras, le regard obstinément fixé sur le parquet ciré de sa chambre. Nell lui demanda doucement

\- Pourtant, il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à vous… Que vous a t-il dit ? Enfin, si cela n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Que je devais grandir… que je devais vivre ma vie d'adolescent et nous retrouver quand je serai majeur. Que je puisse prendre toute la mesure de ce que notre relation impliquait pour ma famille, pour moi…

Ichigo ricana et poursuivit

\- Il a peur que je lui reproche apparemment plus tard, si nous ne nous quittons pas maintenant, le fait qu'il m'aurait privé de certaines choses ou gâcher la vie… Il croit que mes sentiments sont dictées sous le coup de tout ce que nous avons vécu l'année dernière…

Un silence s'installa et finalement Nell rétorqua calmement contrairement à son habitude si joyeuse.

\- Je pense que cela lui a coûté beaucoup pour vous dire ce qu'il vous a dit. Je pense qu'il vous aime plus que vous ne le pensez… Plus que n'importe quoi au monde…

\- Mais…

Ichigo releva vivement son visage ravagé par l'angoisse et la peine. Nell s'approcha du jeune homme et enroula un bras autour des épaules du roux et murmura.

\- Il vous aime et vous attendra… Soyez en certain. Vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais vous le remercierez plus tard. Il a raison, vivez votre vie pleinement. Lui-même doit certainement avoir des choses à régler. N'ayez pas peur… Trois ans c'est vite passé…

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui devez les subir…

\- S'est sûre que je ne suis pas un bon exemple. J'ai kidnappé mon mari…

Ichigo releva son visage et scruta Grimmjow qui leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Tu ne m'as rien fait du tout !

\- Ah oui ? Qui a fait les papiers pour le mariage et qui les a envoyés à la mairie ? Qui ne sait rendu-compte que le lendemain qu'il avait la corde au cou ?

\- Vous avez fait cela ? demanda incrédule Ichigo.

\- Haï !

Nell arborait un sourire vainqueur, tandis que Grimmjow la foudroyait du regard.

\- Tu étais tellement saoul que tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ! A la belle époque ! Au fait, c'est pour cela que tu ne bois plus ? s'amusa t-elle encore.

\- C'est à cause de mon travail…

\- Vraiment ?

Ichigo observa le couple qui maintenant se faisait face et se chamaillait.

\- Vous vous êtes marié à quel âge ? demanda Ichigo.

Nell se retourna surprise et répondit directement

\- Nous avions vingt-quatre ans…

\- Votre mari me disait que vous étiez ensemble que depuis une semaine…

La jeune femme éclata de rire et avoua

\- En fait, mon cher mari était amoureux de ma sœur Hallibel. Mais elle a préféré un petit morveux à la place de mon cher et tendre. Moi, j'ai toujours été amoureuse de Grimmjow, j'étais vraiment contente… sauf qu'il ne venait plus à la maison. S'était pas le bon plan par contre. Nous avons été séparés pendant cinq ans avant de nous retrouver. Et quand je l'ai retrouvé, je n'ai plus voulu le lâcher !

\- Cinq ans ?

\- Oui, s'était long et en même temps très court… vous verrez Kurosaki-sama… vous ne verrez pas le temps défiler… surtout que j'ai su que vous aviez chacun des projets de votre côté. Si vous vous aimez vraiment, vous vous retrouverez. Si ce n'était qu'un feu de paille… il vaut mieux pour vous deux que vous soyez séparé. Vous êtes mineur Kurosaki-sama… ne l'oubliez pas !

Ichigo resta pensif un petit moment. Le couple laissa le jeune homme seul pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à sa situation. Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, il avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo entra dans la cour d'un pas plutôt lent. C'était la rentrée scolaire et rien ne laissaient présager une année facile. Sa dernière année de lycée. Il soupira… il allait devoir faire un choix sur son avenir. Déjà les profs les avaient prévenus en fin d'année dernière qu'ils devaient voir des à présent, les options qu'ils souhaiteraient poursuivre à l'université.

Le jeune homme était plutôt distrait et il se plaça devant le tableau d'affichage pour trouver son nom. Il fit une légère grimace… Il se retrouvait dans la même classe que se taré de Shirosaki. Ce dernier n'allait pas manquer de le poursuivre de ses assiduités une nouvelle fois. Mais contrairement à l'année précédente ils allaient se côtoyer plus qu'à l'interclasse.

Ichigo quitta les lieux pour se diriger vers la cour et s'installa sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Il sortit son calepin et soupira. Rien dans ces notes ne lui donnaient envie de poursuivre une quelconque carrière.

\- Tu t'creuses encore les méninges ?

Surpris Ichigo se retourna vers Shirosaki que tout le monde prenait pour son frère.

\- Non…

\- Mon œil, Tu f'sais quoi Majesté ?

Le roux observa l'albinos. Ce dernier avait toujours son sourire psychopathe au bord des lèvres. Il avait posé son pied à côté du muret où Ichigo s'était assis quelques instants. Ichigo fronça les sourcils un peu plus et lança un regard noir à son faux jumeaux.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Pourtant tu fais partit d'la haute !

\- Pourquoi… t'es quoi toi ?

Shirosaki ricana avant de répondre.

\- Un pauvre roturier, boursier Majesté…

\- Arrête… d'ici cinq minutes, tu vas me faire croire que tu es Cendrillon…

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur les lèvres de Shirosaki qui déclara moqueur.

\- Justement, j'attends qu'tu m'enlève sur ton beau cheval blanc…

Ichigo soupira exaspéré et tourna le dos à son interlocuteur.

\- Eh ! mon prince charmant !Tu comptes m'capturer quand ?

\- Dans tes rêves…

\- Vraiment ?

Le souffle de Shirosaki effleura la nuque d'Ichigo qui se figea.

\- Si c'était moi, ça f'rait longtemps que tu serais dans mon pieux !

\- Dégage connard !

\- J'ch'suis sûr que j't' fais l'effet.

\- …

Ichigo quitta les lieux et se dirigea vers les dortoirs avec Shirosaki sur les talons. Ichigo croyait devenir fou avec l'albinos derrière lui qui ne cessait de jacasser. C'était d'ailleurs le seul à s'aventurer à lui parler de cette manière. Les autres étaient bien trop impressionné par son rang, son mauvais caractère et sa détente pour oser lui répondre. Mais pas Shirosaki qui prenait un malin plaisir à le titiller à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

Le roux gémit intérieurement… et dire qu'il était maintenant dans la même classe que lui. Sa vie allait se transformer en enfer. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre individuelle, Ichigo ferma la porte au nez de l'albinos. Il devait trouver un moyen pour éviter le plus possible Shirosaki et sa foutue manière de se mêler de sa vie.

Shirosaki resta un instant figé devant le battant. Un sourire psychotique s'était formé à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il quitta les lieux en sifflotant. Cet enfoiré de Kurosaki finirait dans son lit. Il lui enlèverait son air de pucelle effarouchée. Quel pied, il prendrait à lui montrer tous les délices de l'amour. Son sourire s'effaça petit à petit. Il espérait juste qu'il ne le fasse pas poireauter encore un an pour rien.

°°0o0°°

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Eh oui... ce chapitre avait même disparu de me site ! Une chance, je l'ai retrouvé (et les deux autres qui suivent :) ). Alors, comme certaines le savent, j'ai publié pour la première fois cette fic' il y a environ 9 ans (Non, ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça ^_^').

Je devais la prolonger avec une deuxième fic' et... Je ne l'avais jamais terminée. Oui, en même temps je m'étais lancée sur un projet d'original qui m'a fait arrêter la plupart de mes FF. Sachez que je termine actuellement cette fameuse suite. J'en dirai plus lorsque je publierai le dernier chapitre de celle-ci. Et je dois dire que le début dépasse toutes mes espérances. Comme quoi les pauses ça a du bon. Pour celles qui avaient le début de "Sweet Love" sur mon site, oubliez-le ! J'ai tout réécrit.

Voilà, voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu mon petit speech ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Une semaine qu'Ichigo avait repris les cours et déjà le jeune homme était submergé par les devoirs. Il s'enfermait le plus souvent à la bibliothèque avec cette impression d'être seul sans vraiment l'être.

L'ambiance feutrée, les raclements discrets de chaises, le bruissement des pages que l'on tourne même l'odeur particulière du lieu l'attirait. Cet espace le rassurait et lui évitait sans conteste de s'enfermer encore dans les souvenirs de sa relation avec Gin.

C'est toutefois avec soulagement qu'Ichigo ferma son livre d'histoire. Il avait terminé son devoir. Silencieusement, le roux s'étira en fermant les yeux. Il s'était déconnecté de tout et lorsqu'il releva la tête, Ichigo vit Shirosaki assit en face de lui. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses cours et ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Ce qui amena un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Le prenait-il vraiment pour un con ?

Toutefois, Shirosaki ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'Ichigo se leva pour quitter la table. Le jeune homme était absorbé par ses livres, une paire de lunette plantée sur son nez. Ichigo aurait été tenté de lui parler mais abandonna bien vite la question. Il était hors de question que leur conversation s'enlise une nouvelle fois.

Le roux finit par quitter les lieux et Shiro leva la tête pour suivre la silhouette de l'étudiant qu'il poursuivait de ses assiduités. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il replongea dans ses devoirs. Après tout, lui devait justifier sa présence dans les murs de ce lycée.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo rangeait sa chambre pour s'occuper l'esprit. La plupart des élèves allaient s'installer au foyer pour jouer, ou regarder la télé ou simplement discuter, lui en était incapable. Pour se retrouver avec qui ? Et puis... les sujets que la plupart des étudiants abordaient, l'ennuyait. Gin lui manquait de plus en plus et Ichigo sortait son portable de plus en plus souvent. Le numéro de l'ancien prêteur sur gage... il le connaissait par cœur.

C'est d'un pas traînant, qu'Ichigo se rendait au réfectoire et comble de malchance pour lui, il se retrouva obliger de s'asseoir à table avec Shirosaki qui demanda moqueur

\- Votre Majesté... Serait-ce vous qui me harcelez ?

Ichigo allait l'ignorer, mais l'albinos déplaça son plateau et s'installa en face du noble. Ce dernier cru bon de répondre malgré lui

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !  
\- Vraiment ?

Ichigo eut l'appétit coupé et reposa ses couverts. Shirosaki observa le plateau de son vis-à-vis et lui demanda songeur.

\- Tu es anorexique ?  
\- Absolument pas...

Le roux fut gêné par la réflexion. Qu'était dont partit s'imaginer Shiro ?

\- Tu as vu ce que tu as mis sur ton plateau ? Et en plus, tu n'as même pas touché à ce qu'tu as mis dessus...

Un soupir exaspéré fut la seule réponse que reçut Shirosaki. Un sourire retroussa ses lèvres et il demanda narquois.

\- En fait... t'aime bien qu'les autres s'inquiètes pour toi, Majesté ! T'es assez égocentrique en fait !  
\- Pardon ?

Ichigo observa l'adolescent en face de lui surpris. Shirosaki voyant l'intérêt de son interlocuteur repris

\- Tu t'mets à part, tu t'prends des airs de vierges effarouchées, t'as une tête de premier de la classe, mais tu joues à l'autiste et tu fais semblant de n'pas manger...  
\- Je ne fais pas semblant !  
\- Aahh ! J'l'savais ! Donc, t'es anorexique ! s'exclama Shiro avec un sourire vainqueur.  
\- Imbécile !  
\- Pourquoi t'as perdu le goût à la vie, ta Majesté ?  
\- Boucle-là et arrête de m'appeler comme ça... Je m'en vais !

Ichigo allait quitter la table, mais Shirosaki poursuivit sans se démonter par le comportement de sa proie favorite

\- Si je me trompe, j't'met au défit de manger ce qu'il y a dans ton plateau !  
\- Je n'ai rien à te prouver...  
\- Comme tu veux... Mais c'est moi qui ai raison.

Shirosaki ricana et Ichigo qui était maintenant debout resta indécis pris entre la colère et la raison.

\- Allez Majesté... Ne soyez pas timide, ce ne sont que quelques boulettes de riz après tout !

Ichigo tourna le dos à Shiro mais la voix moqueuse le poursuivie impitoyable.

\- Qui aurait-cru qu'un aussi noble personnage voudrait mettre fin à ses jours ?

La colère l'emporta. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec ses parents à ce sujet lui remonta en mémoire. Ichigo fit demi-tour et posa bruyamment son plateau en face de Shiro et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Ne crois pas que je me laisserai avoir à chaque fois.

Shirosaki se pencha en avant, un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi... Tu comptais avoir d'autres discussions avec moi ?

Ichigo en avala sa boulette de travers et toussa de façon plus ou moins discrète. Shiro se redressa et tapota l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais, ta Majesté... contrairement à toi, moi j'ai pas eu l'avantage d'avoir toujours à manger à tous les repas. D'voir un gars dans ton genre snober la nourriture, alors que d'autres crèvent la dalle, ça m'énerve... Surtout, si c'est pour des histoires de culs !

Le regard noir qui se posa sur lui, laissa l'albinos superbement indifférent. Il était en colère après Ichigo.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille si je t'énerve ? répliqua sèchement Ichigo.  
\- Parce que je te veux, Ta Majesté !  
\- Va te faire foutre !

Ichigo grinçait des dents et serrait convulsivement ses baguettes. Shiro agita sa main moqueuse devant son visage.

\- Tu devrais être honoré... Un gars comme moi qui veut prendre soin d'un gars comme toi ! Même si t'es noble. t'es supérieur à personne ! Même si t'as des gardes du corps... même si t'as du fric à en crever... t'es rien qu'un homme.

Ichigo posa ses baguettes avec soin sur son plateau et Shiro suivit les gestes élégants de son interlocuteur qui à l'évidence avait envie de l'étrangler.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé Shirosaki... Et si je t'énerve à ce point, franchement ne me suis plus !

Le roux quitta la table et il sentit la présence de Shiro à côté de lui

\- En fait, je veux juste m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, pas avoir une relation amoureuse... Je veux juste voir la tête que tu fais quand tu jouis... Ça devrait être assez drôle, car ton expression serait alors comme la mienne...

Ichigo s'arrêta surpris et se tourna lentement vers Shirosaki qui lui ressemblait effectivement comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Ils avaient les mêmes traits, la même taille, la même allure... la différence entre eux venait juste que Shirosaki avait les yeux jaunes pâle, un teint blafard et des cheveux blancs. Et un détail purement cosmétique, Shirosaki se posait un vernis à ongle noir sur les ongles et passait un bâton de noir sur ses lèvres.

Mais lorsqu'ils se faisaient face comme ils le faisaient à cet instant, la ressemblance était frappante. Quoique l'expression contrariée d'Ichigo et psychotique de Shirosaki faisaient douter quelques élèves. Ichigo soupira et abandonna Shirosaki sans répondre. Il n'en avait pas la force

\- Ta Majesté me boude ?  
\- La ferme !  
\- T'es vraiment pas gentil avec moi... Ironisa Shiro.

Oh combien ce type l'énervait ! Ichigo qui était arrivé dans le couloir qui menait à son dortoir, se tourna brutalement et colla Shirosaki contre le mur furieux.

\- Fou-moi la paix à la fin ! T'es toujours en train de piailler sur ma vie... à me coller des étiquettes toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres, et de te faire des plans sur moi pour je ne sais quelle délire névrotique... T'es qu'un con et la prochaine fois que tu me saoule comme tu le fais, tu le sentiras passer !  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda doucement Shirosaki troublé.

L'albinos était fasciné par la colère d'Ichigo, mais surtout par son regard. Quelque chose dans le fond de la rétine du roux semblait brisée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il essayait toujours de le pousser à bout... Tout ce qu'il savait, s'était qu'il brûlait qu'il lui appartienne. De l'entendre gémir entre ses bras.

Shiro songea que plus, il entrait dans l'intimité du noble, plus il le désirait. Ichigo le lâcha brutalement et marcha énervé jusqu'à sa chambre dont il ferma la porte bruyamment. Y'avait pas à chiquer... songea Shirosaki, il finirait dans son lit !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo était poursuivit par les paroles de Shirosaki. Etait-il anorexique ? Etait-il égocentrique ? Se conduisait-il comme un enfant gâté parce qu'on lui avait enlevé Gin ? Ou plutôt Gin s'était enlevé à lui ?

Les jours qui suivirent Ichigo évita comme il le pouvait Shirosaki. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Le jeune homme s'était porté volontaire pour être délégué de classe. Il fut élu à la majorité.

Le prestige de son titre et de son rang allaient ouvrir pas mal de portes à la classe et tous les élèves agirent par intérêt. Tout comme Ichigo le faisait. Occupé la plupart du temps, Ichigo n'entrait plus en contact avec son "jumeau" comme l'appelait les autres. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ce type occupait pas mal de ses pensées qu'il le veuille ou non, mais en même temps, comment cela pouvait-il être autrement ? Il le harcelait !

Ce vendredi soir-là, le jeune homme se dépêcha de faire sa valise. Il était en retard et ses parents allaient encore l'assaillir de questions en rentrant s'il n'accélérait pas le mouvement. Mais lorsqu'il voulu sortir Shirosaki se releva et fit face à Ichigo.

Leurs nez se touchaient. Ichigo eut un peu de mal à ne pas loucher.

\- Alors ta Majesté, t'essaye de me fuir ?  
\- Raconte pas de connerie et dégage ! je suis en retard !  
\- Oh, trop pressé de rentrer chez papa et maman.

Ichigo poussa Shiro et passa devant lui contrarié. Shiro lui emboîta le pas. Le coeur d'Ichigo battait follement dans sa poitrine. Ce type lui tapait littéralement sur les nerfs !

\- J'peux dire un truc ?  
\- Nan !

Le ton était dur et la voix forte.  
\- J't'l'dirai quand même...

Ichigo s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ton vice-président à démissionner !

Là, Ichigo jeta un regard méfiant vers Shirosaki. Il n'était pas au courant de la nouvelle.

\- Et ?  
\- C'est moi qui ai été désigné comme son remplaçant !

Ichigo crut manquer d'air ! Pas possible ! C'était une mauvaise blague ?  
\- C'est toi qui a...  
\- Non ! J'ai rien fait ! En fait, tu demandes tellement à tes subordonnés que tu les épuises et y'a personne qui voulait se présenter... Il faut dire que t'en impose ! Surtout à cause de ton titre. Donc, j'm'suis dévoué parce ce que j'en ai rien à foutre... et puis, ça nous donnera l'occasion d'être ensemble beaucoup plus souvent. Je suis sûr que j't'manque !

Ichigo se détourna et descendit les marches d'escaliers. Shiro voulut l'arrêter une nouvelle fois, mais la voix de Grimmjow se fit entendre.

\- Ah... j'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, Kurosaki-sama. Veuillez me donner vos bagages. Je vais les mettre dans la voiture.  
\- Merci beaucoup Grimmjow...

Les yeux bleus de son garde du corps glissèrent sur Shirosaki qui s'était renfrogné et arrêté un peu plus loin dès qu'il avait entendu la voix grave du garde du corps d'Ichigo.

\- Tu t'l'as pette ! dit-il d'une voix railleuse.

Ichigo sentit son sang bouillonner et soudain, il se tourna vers Shirosaki et lui proposa.

\- Puisque t'es si envieux... Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas le week-end à la maison !

Là, Shiro n'en revenait pas !  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Tout à fait ! Va chercher ta valise et accompagne-moi... Comme ça tu la boucleras une bonne fois pour toute.

Shirosaki resta un moment figé sur les marches, indécis tout à coup. Etait-ce une blague ? Mais en voyant l'expression de Kurosaki, il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'en était rien. Puis, il se détourna pour les monter quatre à quatre. Arrivé en haut, il déclara.

\- M'lâche pas cette fois-ci !  
\- Je t'attends devant ma voiture. Est-ce que ça te va ?  
\- Ok !

Ichigo descendit dévala les marches et se retrouva rapidement à l'extérieur. Pourquoi avait-il proposé à Shirosaki de l'accompagner ? Oh et puis... entre Shirosaki et l'ambiance de plomb qu'il y avait chez lui actuellement ça lui égayerait son séjour pour une fois. Arrivé devant Grimmjow Ichigo lui déclara.

\- Shiro va m'accompagner...  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Haï !

Grimmjow avait du mal à cacher sa surprise. La plupart du temps, Ichigo fuyait le jeune homme et ils passaient leur temps à se crêper le chignon pour le peu qu'il en avait vu. Ichigo entendit derrière le souffle haletant de Shirosaki et se tourna vers lui.

\- Allez monte !  
\- Haï !

Un grand sourire fendait ses lèvres peintes.

Ichigo monta dans la Mercedes sombre. Shiro s'installa de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme observa le noble sortir son portable. Apparemment, il était contrarié et c'est agacé qu'il commença la conversation.

\- Oui maman, c'est moi et je suis toujours en vie !  
\- Ichigo, tu es en retard... et...  
\- Maman, je fais partit maintenant du conseil des élèves et je termine plus tard. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle. J'ai invité un ami à la maison...

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et Mazaki demanda doucement

\- Petit ami ?  
\- Non pas petit ami... ami tout court !  
\- Très bien ! J'en suis vraiment ravi. Ton père aussi sera extrêmement content de...  
\- Si tu le dis, coupa Ichigo une expression mauvaise sur le visage.  
\- Ichigo, voulut protester sa mère.  
\- A tout à l'heure !

Ichigo raccrocha et se tourna ensuite vers Shiro. Ce dernier avait écouté la conversation et avait trouvé son petit noble bien tendu.

\- J'aurais peut-être du te dire que notre séjour n'allait pas être de tout repos...  
\- Ça m'pose pas de problème, ta Majesté...  
\- Evite de dire ça devant mon père, s'il te plaît... Déjà qu'il est furieux après moi parce ce que je suis gay alors si en plus un ami vient chez lui et se moque de son rang. Je ne suis pas sur que tu t'en sortes vivant...

Shiro se pencha en avant pour mieux dévisager son interlocuteur qui se fermait de plus en plus. Quoique ! Il n'en avait jamais appris autant en dix minutes.  
\- Ami ? C'est c'que j'suis pour toi ?  
\- Disons que t'es le seul à qui je parle. On va dire que c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus...  
\- Tu es gay aussi ? interrogea moqueur Shiro.  
\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Et comme si ça te gênait ! rétorqua Ichigo railleur à son tour.  
\- Non, j'pensais justement que tu me résistais parce que t'étais hétéro...

Un silence prit place dans la voiture et Ichigo se tourna alors vers l'étudiant qui était avec lui.

\- Dit-moi Shirosaki... C'est quoi ton prénom ?  
\- Ichigo  
\- Pardon ?

Ichigo crut mal avoir entendu.  
\- Ichigo comme toi...

La stupéfaction se lisait sur les traits du jeune homme. Ichigo observa troublé son interlocuteur et l'interrogea encore.

\- Ton anniversaire, c'est quand ?  
\- Le 16 juillet... Pourquoi ? C'est quand le tien ?  
\- Le 15

Les deux adolescents se regardaient interdit. Shiro eut un petit sourire et déclara en ricanant.

\- C'est plus qu'un signe du destin... Nous sommes nés à un jour d'écart, portons le même prénom, nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eaux... Nous sommes gay tous les deux... Tu es habillé en noir et je suis en blanc... En fait, nous sommes comme le yin et le yang...

Ichigo ne releva pas parole et s'enfonça dans son siège pensif. Son regard en biais fixait Shiro qui lui le scrutait intensément. Après quelques minutes de silences Ichigo murmura

\- On peut voir des signes du destin partout si on veut... J'y crois pas... j'y crois plus...

Shiro observait intensément Ichigo et se demanda ce qui pouvait rendre l'étudiant si lugubre. Qu'est ce qui le rendait fou de douleur au point de se détruire, au point d'éviter tout contact avec les autres. Il était même surpris de l'invitation intempestive du jeune homme. Il avait téléphoné rapidement à ses parents pour les informer de la tournure des événements.

L'albinos croisa le regard bleu du chauffeur et ne comprit pas la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. De l'intérêt ? Shiro se cala contre son siège et il s'interrogea sur les bénéfices de son séjour dans la demeure familiale d'Ichigo. Vu la façon dont le jeune homme parlait à ses parents, la relation devait être relativement tendue. Peut-être seraient-ils abject avec lui ? Ça il s'en moquait. Toutefois, un certain intérêt s'était éveillé en lui.

Tout à ses réflexions, il vit brutalement la voiture amorcer une lente remonter dans un jardin européen. Ichigo avait suivit les différentes expressions que Shiro avait laissé filtrer au cours des quelques instants où il était resté silencieux.

\- Mes parents devraient être assez cool avec toi...  
\- C'est pour cela que tu t'entends bien avec eux ? ironisa Shirosaki

Ichigo haussa les épaules et la voiture s'arrêta devant un manoir de type européen. Shiro siffla entre ses dents.

\- Eh bien, je m'attendais à un décor de type médiéval vu l'ancienneté de ton clan et j'ai l'impression d'être entré en Bavière...  
\- Je dirai plutôt de type français...  
\- Comme tu veux... moi l'architecture, je m'en fous...

Le roux quitta son siège, suivit par Shiro. Grimmjow avait déjà ouvert le coffre et sortait les bagages des deux étudiants. Mazaki sortit de la maison et traversa la cour pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- Ichigo, je suis si heureuse de te voir...  
\- Ça va maman... j'ai toujours l'impression que je suis sur le point de disparaître avec toi.

Mazaki accusa le coup et voulut répliquer, mais son regard tomba sur Shirosaki et elle resta bouche bée.

\- Maman, je te présente Shirosaki Ichigo.  
\- Enchanté Madame...  
\- Incroyable... Vous ressemblez tellement à mon fils et vous portez le même prénom et votre nom... comme c'est étrange, souffla Mazaki.

Puis se reprenant de peur de paraître impolie, Mazaki adressa un doux sourire au jeune homme

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez nous. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'Ichigo n'a pas amené un ami à la maison...  
\- Il faut dire que Kiego a eu la trouille de sa vie avec papa, marmonna Ichigo qui avait emboîté le pas des domestiques.  
\- Tu vas nous reprocher cet incident toute ta vie ?

Ichigo continua sans se retourner. L'air dans le hall se fit plus frais... ce mois de juin était particulièrement chaud et les vêtements d'Ichigo collaient sur son corps. Il se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Shirosaki est installé dans quelle chambre ?  
\- A côté de la tienne...  
\- Papa est là ?  
\- Pas encore, il rentrera pour souper...  
\- Ok... Hichi... suit-moi !  
\- Oh ? Tu m'appelles par mon petit nom ? Deviendrions-nous intime ? se moqua Shiro.  
\- Boucle-là pour une fois...

Mazaki suivit du regard les deux adolescents grimper l'escalier pour disparaître dans un couloir. Elle se tourna vers Grimmjow inquiète.

\- Il va mieux ?

Le garde du corps qui regardait toujours le couloir baissa son regard vers sa patronne.

\- Depuis que Shirosaki est entré dans sa vie, il y a une nette amélioration...  
\- Vous croyez... que... enfin... qu'il y ai une chance pour qu'ils...  
\- C'est fort probable... Shirosaki l'a clairement fait savoir à votre fils... et Kurosaki-sama l'invite ici. Je pense juste qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien pour l'instant. Certaines choses doivent être encore trop fraiche dans son esprit...  
\- Pourvu que ce Ichigo là, puisse sortir le mien de sa dépression...  
\- Ils sont faits pour s'entendre ! Et pour Shirosaki, je ne pense pas que se soit le genre à être rebuter par les obstacles mais plutôt de les apprécier.  
\- C'est une bonne nouvelle alors...

Mazaki quitta le garde du corps après l'avoir remercier. Grimmjow se gratta la tête et se demanda s'il se portait bien dans cette famille.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Shiro et y entra.

\- Voilà, c'est ici que tu vas pouvoir te reposer...  
\- Vraiment Altesse ?

Les yeux ambre rencontrèrent les yeux jaunes et pour la première fois Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il évitait la plupart du temps le regard de Shirosaki. Il fut troublé presque désespéré de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait être ému par un autre homme que Gin. Il se renfrogna un peu plus et montra une porte au fond à droite de la chambre

\- Tu as ta salle de bain là-bas. S'il te manque des trucs, tu me le signaleras, j'essaierai de te le fournir.  
\- D'l'a tendresse ?

Shiro s'était glissé contre Ichigo alors que ce dernier ne faisait pas attention. Surpris Ichigo se recula et faillit basculer en arrière. L'albinos attrapa le roux et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu peux être maladroit, ou bien cherchais-tu un rapprochement, demanda Hichigo avec un air séducteur.

Ichigo repoussa violemment Shiro et le menaça.

\- Cesse tout de suite tes manigances...  
\- Manigances ? Tu veux dire que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour qu'on couche ensemble ?  
\- Bien sur que non !  
\- T'es vraiment con...

Shiro ne se laissa pas impressionné par sa future victime aussi aimable qu'un chat en colère. Il attrapa Ichigo alors que ce dernier essayait de le contourner pour sortir. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Shiro le plaqua contre le mur tout proche. Les deux mains d'Ichigo étaient prisonnières par la poigne de fer de Shiro. Le visage des deux adolescents était tout proche.

Shiro se pencha encore et ses lèvres caressèrent le visage d'Ichigo qui essaya de se libérer. L'albinos plaqua son corps contre celui de sa victime lui interdisant tout mouvement.

\- Ichigo, cesse de remuer... Tu m'excites !

Le roux se figea et se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Ichigo déglutit péniblement et murmura sombrement

\- Shirosaki, lâche-moi immédiatement.  
\- Ta Majesté... Je suis prêt à accéder à tous tes désirs, mais pas à celui-là !

Et avant qu'Ichigo puisse répondre, Shiro embrassa tendrement Ichigo. Le cœur du roux se mit à battre furieusement. Il refusait de participer au baiser. Il ne voulait pas céder... Il avait fait une promesse à Gin...

La main libre de Shiro glissa dans le dos d'Ichigo. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu par la non coopération d'Ichigo. Il était troublé par son attitude. Hichigo se sentait désarmé face à Ichigo mais il voulait lui faire prendre conscience qu'il le désirait aussi.

Shiro quitta les lèvres d'Ichigo pour les caresser avec le bout de sa langue et murmura.

\- J'aime les passifs...

La colère vint étreindre Ichigo qui ouvrit la bouche, ce qui permit enfin à Shiro de passer le cap des dents du roux. Et d'un mouvement brusque, mais contrôlé colla leurs hanches ensembles dans un mouvement suggestif.

Ichigo se sentait dépassé entre la langue qui fouillait sa bouche sans relâche. Qui jouait avec tendresse et avidité avec la sienne ! Et de sentir l'érection naissante chez Shiro qui finissait de l'électrisé. Son corps réclamait ses caresses.

Ichigo sentait son désir s'allumer brûlant, intense, sans concession. La peur s'alluma en lui et il s'arracha véritablement de l'étreinte de Shiro et lui balança son poing à la figure.

Hichigo se recula sous l'impact et gémit de douleur. Ce retour sur Terre était douloureux. Il rencontra le regard ambre qui se partageait entre désir et peur. Ce qui empêcha Shiro d'ironiser.

\- Ne pose plus jamais les mains sur moi Shirosaki  
\- Admet tout de même que ça t'a plu, luit dit Hichigo.  
\- Plutôt crever !  
\- Partit comme t'es partit, c'est sur qu'tu vas vite arriver à ton but !

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Shiro rencontra l'expression perdue du roux et se rendit compte qu'il mettrait peut-être plus de temps que prévu pour conquérir sa fraise.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Concentré sur l'écriture de la suite de cette histoire, j'ai un peu oublié de venir ici pour poster les chapitres encore en ma possession. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ;)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

De mauvaise grâce, Ichigo frappa à la porte de Shiro. Ce dernier lui ouvrit et observa méfiant le roux qui paraissait encore de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je viens te chercher pour diner. T'es prêt ?  
\- Hai !

Ichigo jeta un œil à la tenue de Shiro. Jeans troué, T-shirt voyant avec tête de mort, lèvres peintes en noires, et du Kohl autour des yeux, faisant ressortir ses incroyables yeux jaunes. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

\- Ça t'plaît pas ?  
\- Au contraire...

Les deux adolescents descendirent l'escalier principal. Ichigo maugréa entre ses dents, sa famille était déjà arrivée. Oncles, tantes et... son grand-père qui levaient un regard glacial vers lui. Ichigo entendit Shiro soufflé.

\- Eh bien, j'ai connu des accueils plus chaleureux. C'est toujours comme ça chez toi ?  
\- Tu trouves ? C'est le plus chaleureux que j'ai eu depuis plus d'un an...

Shiro posa un regard surpris sur son voisin. Il affectait une mine sombre. Son regard ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher du vieil homme aux longs sourcils blancs. Ce dernier interpella Ichigo abruptement.

\- J'ai su que tu étais enfin sortit de ton mutisme... Deviens-tu enfin adulte ?  
Pour toute réponse, Ichigo passa devant en l'ignorant superbement. Un murmure traversa l'assistance. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre et une jeune femme aux formes plantureuses vint se poster devant Ichigo.

« Neveu, c'est un réel plaisir de te voir rabaisser le vieux ! Je savais que je devais venir !  
\- Kukkaku, souffla une voix masculine.  
\- Heureux de voir que cela te réjouit ...

Ichigo observa sa tante qui avait l'air de prendre la confrontation entre les deux hommes avec un certain amusement.

\- Pour une fois que nous avons l'occasion d'avoir une distraction !

La voix d'Isshin se fit entendre derrière eux.

\- Kukkaku, ne joue pas de ta chance... S'il te plaît ! Je suis heureux de te voir fils !

Ichigo qui allait entrer dans la salle à manger sentit l'étreinte de son père l'enserrer. Isshin souffla contre l'oreille de son fils.

\- Je suis si content que tu veuilles enfin revenir à la vie...  
\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite...  
\- Faisons la paix, proposa Isshin avec espoir.  
\- Pour moi, il n'y a qu'une condition !

Ichigo se tourna vers son père et lui jeta un regard de défi. Isshin blêmit. Rien n'était gagné apparemment. Il tenta de reprendre une discussion sur un terrain moins glissant.

\- Tu nous présente un de tes amis ?  
\- Shirosaki Hichigo, voici mon père !

Shiro avait été silencieux depuis qu'il avait atteint le palier. Il avait suivit le roux du regard et examinait chacun des membres de la famille Kurosaki. Comment faisait Ichigo pour vivre dans une ambiance familiale pareille ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit si agressif. Et le reste dîner fut plus mortel qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Ichigo était à côté de lui et c'était une chance. Le regard inquisiteur de son grand-père le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Sa tante Kukkaku et son oncle Kaien étaient plus sympathiques. Mais, les regards apeurées de Mazaki et interrogateurs d'Isshin lui donnaient envie de vomir. La grand-mère d'Ichigo semblait écrasée par son mari. Et les deux autres couples présents avec leurs enfants ne desserraient pas les dents.

Jamais, il n'avait assisté à un repas avec une ambiance aussi lourde. Ichigo comme à son habitude ne mangea presque rien. Shiro se rendit compte que lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit.  
Ichigo faisait un véritable effort pour rester à la table. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué auparavant cette atmosphère étouffante ? Ah oui... avant, il n'y avait pas son problème gay ! Quoique se mère se soit résignée. Isshin aussi en avait pris son partit sauf qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Gin... Quoique Gin non plus, ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Cette simple pensée lui coupa l'appétit. Il posa ses baguettes et attendit que l'heure du dîner passe. Il observa Shiro du coin de l'œil. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise, même s'il essayait de faire bonne figure. Il prenait au moins la peine de répondre à sa tante Kukkaku plutôt envahissante. Mais, il n'avalait presque rien. Il mourrait de faim dans le courant de la nuit... C'était sur !

. .

Bien plus tard, Ichigo griffa la porte de Shiro. Ce dernier apparut en pyjama. Il observa Ichigo goguenard.

\- Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il à moitié endormi.  
\- Tu n'as pas faim ?  
\- Si... j'ai rien pu manger avec ta famille...  
\- Suis-moi ! Ils sont partit tous se coucher.

Sans un bruit, les deux adolescents descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine comme des voleurs.

La lune éclairait les couloirs où de nombreuses fenêtres hautes, laissaient passer les rayons fantomatiques.

\- Si on se fait chopper, qu'est ce qu'on risque ? demanda Shiro.  
\- Rien ! C'est juste plus amusant, rétorqua Ichigo.  
\- T'as le goût du risque toi ! se moqua Shiro.  
\- La ferme ! Où tu n'manges rien !  
\- Ok... On n'va pas se fâcher et j'ai la dalle !

Arrivé à destination, Ichigo appuya sur l'interrupteur et une lumière abondante éclaira la pièce. Shiro ferma et les ténèbres envahirent la cuisine à nouveau. L'albinos déclara amusée.

\- Autant se faire passer pour des voleurs jusqu'au bout !  
\- Comme tu veux...

Ichigo se déplaça avec aisance dans l'obscurité relative. Il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et sortit des restes. Un vague sourire en songeant aux restes en question. Deux boites de bento avaient été préparées par le chef. Ce dernier s'était rendu compte que le jeune homme chapardait la nuit et il était évident que cette nuit, ne dérogerait pas aux précédentes. Le chef ayant juste prit soin de préparer un repas en plus pour son ami. Il irait le remercier personnellement plus tard... à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- Shiro, vient chercher les bières dans l'autre porte...  
\- Tu bois de l'alcool ? J'te pensais au lait frais moi...  
\- Arrête avec tes préjugés à la con !  
\- Vraiment ?

Shiro laissa passer Ichigo encombré de ses boites et observa la silhouette se découper dans la pénombre. Le jeune homme récupérait des baguettes avant de s'installer à table. Shiro se pencha et attrapa deux bières qu'il prit soin d'ouvrir. Il déposa celle d'Ichigo devant lui et demanda en se penchant vers lui moqueur.

\- T'es vierge ?  
\- Non !

Une certaine surprise s'était peinte sur les traits de Shiro. Il était persuadé que c'était toujours le cas, mais il s'était lourdement trompé.

\- Et depuis quand ?  
\- Un petit moment...

Shiro but une longue gorgée du liquide amer et pétillant. Ichigo ne voyait pas les traits de Shiro et ce dernier remercia l'obscurité. Lui était toujours vierge... malgré ses bravades ! Il observa les mouvements gracieux du noble et finit par faire la même chose. Seul le bruit des baguettes rompaient le silence.

\- Il était comment, ton ex ?  
\- Plus vieux...  
\- Et ?  
\- Tant sera pas plus...  
\- Tu l'aimais ?

Ichigo tourna son visage vers Shiro. Un silence pesant vint lui répondre. Les yeux d'Ichigo semblaient luire dans l'obscurité. Il était évident soudain, qu'Ichigo ne se dévoilerait pas plus. Mais, Shiro connaissait maintenant le talon d'Achille de son roux. Il aimait un mec plus vieux... et, il n'était pas prêt de décrocher.

\- T'as déjà aimé Shiro ? demanda abruptement Ichigo.  
\- Moi ? s'étonna l'albinos.  
\- Qui d'autre ?  
\- Non... en fait, je n'me pose pas trop de questions...  
\- J'aimerai être comme cela, fit Ichigo sur un ton rêveur.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?  
\- J'en sais rien, mais je ne suis pas comme cela. C'est tout !  
\- Il te manque ?

Ichigo faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière. Il toussa un peu et s'essuya la commissure de ses lèvres. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre et répondit au bout d'un long moment.

\- J'ai l'air d'une fille amoureuse. ? Mais, oui... il me manque. Terriblement...  
\- T'es parents sont au courant ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Et ils ont pris comment que tu étais gay ?  
\- Oh ça, ils s'en moquaient éperdument je dirai...  
\- Comment tes parents peuvent se foutre que leur fils soit gay ? Donne-moi la recette ! Mes parents vont me démonter !  
\- Alors trouve toi quelqu'un qui a une situation professionnelle ou... extra-professionnelle qui fassent réellement flippés tes parents et là, peut importe que tu sois gay ou pas. Tu te feras quand même démonter la tête mais, au moins... ils te foutront la paix sur ta sexualité... enfin, c'est le cas pour moi...  
\- Il était revendeur de drogue ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Ton ex pardi !  
\- Non...

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Puis, il s'effaça doucement en même temps que son regard devenait lointain. Le roux se leva dans un raclement de chaise et débarrassa la table.

\- Tu fais la vaisselle ?  
\- Toujours ! C'est une manière de remercier le chef pour le mal qu'il se donne à me laisser toujours un bento pour mes passages nocturnes...  
\- Tss !  
\- T'es pas obligé de la faire, je m'en charge. Remonte te coucher. De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'être seul.  
\- T'es pas ma mère...  
\- T'es lourd ! Ichigo se tourna d'un bloc sur Shirosaki et le menaça du regard. Ecoute, j'aime être seul. Je t'ai proposé de me suivre car, j'ai vu que t'avais rien avalé ! Maintenant laisse-moi  
\- Ressassez tes bons vieux souvenirs ? ironisa Shiro.  
\- Sort !

Le ton était métallique et l'attitude figée d'Ichigo qui se découpait sous la lumière blafarde de l'astre lunaire, fit frissonner Shiro. L'étudiant qu'il croyait tranquille, n'était qu'une illusion qu'il avait fabriquée. Kurosaki n'était pas un noble, prude et prétentieux. Il était noble mais surtout... auréolé de mystère et d'une force de caractère qu'il ne possédait pas.

Shiro se recula et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter et Ichigo jura entre ses dents. Rien n'était pareil... plus rien... Que devait-il faire de sa vie ? Il n'était pas plus avancé que quelques mois en arrière. Devait-il retrouver Gin et le forcer à le revoir ? Où devait-il lu obéir...

Quand il s'allongea sur son matelas, Ichigo se promis de régler son dilemme avant la fin du week-end. En attendant, il traiterait un peu mieux Shiro durant son séjour. Il devait déjà regretter d'être présent... ne serait-ce que par la chaleur familiale qui se dégageait de cette demeure !

°°Oo0°°

 _ **Quelques années plus tard**_

Installer devant son ordinateur, Ichigo étudia les chiffres de son compte d'épargne. Gin avait fait en sorte que les placements ne comportent que peu de risques. La somme placée était importante et les bonus étaient plus que sympas. Et puis, avec le temps, il s'était interessé à la finance et jouait quelques sommes et jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais perdu, bien au contraire. Oui, il avait au moins appris un truc cool.

Ichigo soupira... La discussion qu'il avait eue la veille avec son père lui revint en mémoire.

Il était hors de question qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale. Il laissait ça à Karin qui semblait douée pour ce genre d'études. Même Yuzu avait plus de prédisposition que lui. De toute façon, comme il l'avait expliqué à Isshin, lui n'aurait pas d'enfants !

Son père avait hurlé qu'il deviendrait un bon à rien et l'avait menacé de lui couper les vivre. Ichigo ricana... Il était en sécurité... qu'Isshin le veuille ou pas ! Ichigo quitta son bureau et traversa son appartement. De nombreuses plantes vertes occupaient l'espace. Peu de meubles encombraient l'appartement mais tous étaient de bonne facture.

Des couleurs franches et pastel avaient remplacé le blanc du départ. Ichigo se réfugia dans sa cuisine et se prépara un thé. Bientôt, il aurait vingt-ans. Comme l'avait prédit Nell, tout ce temps lui avait paru court et long à la fois.

Court, car Ichigo avait écrit un roman et... il avait rencontré un succès immédiat. Il avait dû apprendre à jongler avec le temps avec l'université, sa maison d'édition, ses textes... Mais, personne ne savait qui il était.

Le jeune homme se souvint d'avoir envoyé à diverses maisons d'éditions son manuscrit. Et après plusieurs refus, avait été accepté par l'une d'entre elle. La plus petite. Ichigo s'était déplacé, il s'en souvient avec Grimmjow. Ce dernier lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas son père. Ce à quoi, Ichigo lui avait répondu qu'il était complice de ses mauvaises actions depuis trop longtemps ! Grimmjow l'avait traité de sale gosse ! Ce qui avait fait rire Ichigo.

Ichigo avait déversé toute sa peine, son ressentiment, son désespoir dans un polar sanglant. Il avait prit le temps de l'écrire... l'avait fait lire à Nell et Grimmjow. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, l'avait aiguillé dans son enquête. Il l'avait même invité à faire un parcours dans les quartiers chaud de Tokyo pour qu'Ichigo trempe dans l'atmosphère.  
Nell l'avait repris sur la forme générale du texte. Ichigo s'était rendu-compte avec le temps que Grimmjow pourrait dire ce qu'il voudrait... il le considérait bien plus que comme un simple ami... son sentiment envers lui était proche de celui d'un fils, pour un père. Et Nell s'apparentait plus à celui de sa mère.

Isshin et Mazaki, Ichigo les aimaient... mais, il n'était pas proche d'eux. Devenu en quelque sorte des étrangers. Ichigo voyait bien que sa mère en souffrait et il tentait vaguement de la réconforter. Malgré ses efforts, le lien qui les unissait avait été brisé un soir, alors qu'il revenait de son dernier rendez-vous avec Gin... Ichigo se disait qu'il aurait pu en vouloir à son amant... Mais, pouvait-il réellement lui jeter la pierre ? Ichigo avait la vague impression que quel que soit le type qu'il présenterait à ses parents, le résultat serait le même.

Il devait bien se l'avouer. Il s'était jeté sur l'écriture comme une échappatoire. Le fait de rencontrer le succès n'avait fait qu'accroitre sa volonté de se détacher de sa famille. Ichigo s'investit beaucoup plus au fil du temps. Tant et si bien que Grimmjow l'accompagnait dans toutes ses sorties. Ce dernier était mortifié par les expériences qu'Ichigo tentait. Grimmjow avait vu se transformer un gamin innocent en un homme sûr de lui et volontaire. Voir plus que cela...

Grimmjow avait tancé Ichigo à plusieurs reprises. Son utilisation du chantage lui déplaisait fortement. Mais, Ichigo appris la dissimulation. Grimmjow se demandait parfois, ce que penserait Gin Ichimaru de son ancien amant... Ichigo se redressa et quitta la pièce.

Fatigué, il s'échoua sur son lit. Les longues mèches oranges recouvraient en partit son visage. Ichigo leva les yeux et il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de descendre les deux sacs de vieux vêtements, trop petits pour lui à présent. Il avait mis du temps à s'en séparer. Pas par nostalgie mais, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de le faire ou même d'y songer. Le jeune homme s'endormit comme une masse.

. .

C'est avec un gros soupir qu'Ichigo rentra chez lui ce week-end là. Encore une réunion familiale insipide. D'un mouvement, le jeune homme repoussa ses longs cheveux. Son grand père lui ferait certainement un scandale, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pris le soin de les attacher ! Il s'en moquait. Traversant le hall, il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Il lui tardait qu'arrive enfin, son vingtième anniversaire. Il dirait enfin bye bye à sa famille et prendrait son indépendance, sans qu'ils puissent trouver à redire.

Personne ne l'attendait apparemment aussi tôt. Ichigo ne trouva pas âme qui vive. Il balança son sac de sport sur son lit. Après un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se décida à descendre et regretta de l'avoir fait. Il tomba nez à nez avec son grand-père.

\- Yama-jii...  
\- Je suis ton grand-père, cesse de m'appeler ainsi !

Ichigo haussa les épaules et salua sa grand-mère. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin même.

\- Tu comptes aller où ?  
\- Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger. Je n'ai rien dans l'estomac depuis ce matin...  
\- Soit prévoyant... maintenant, je souhaiterai parler de ton avenir...  
\- Non ! déclara sereinement Ichigo.

Le roux se tourna lentement vers son grand-père et l'observa avec attention. Il voyait un vieil homme fier et droit. Trop campé sur ses positions pour pouvoir réviser un seul de ses jugements. Aucune affection ses traits... en fait, aucune émotion ne troublait son visage qui paraissait calme. Et pourtant, il émanait de lui, une force écrasante qui en intimidait plus d'un. Ichigo repris de cette même voix tranquille.

\- Non ! Vois-tu Yama-jii... tu t'es mêlé trop souvent de ma vie. J'ai commis certes des erreurs de jeunesses, mais je ne les regrette pas. Ce sont elles qui m'ont forgées. Si c'était à recommencer, crois-moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Je vais bientôt être majeur et j'ai des rêves...  
\- Foutaise !  
\- Non. Non, ce ne sont pas des foutaises comme tu le dis.

Ichigo s'avança vers son grand-père. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux pour mieux observer l'homme et non plus d'adolescent qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« Non, _grand-père_! Ichigo insista sur le dernier mot. Mes rêves ne sont pas de la « foutaise ». Mes sentiments ne le sont pas non plu ! Ce n'est pas toi qui vit ma vie. Ni même papa... personne d'autre que moi ! Je vois que cela te contrarie.  
\- Ce ne sont que les paroles d'un enfant qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle ! Que viendras-tu faire lorsque sera en manque d'argent ? Tu viendras me quémander comme pour ton père ? Tu te prostitueras, ça ne sera pas la première fois après tout...

Le ton du vieil homme se voulait délibérément blessant. Le bruit retentissant d'une gifle se fit entendre. Le hall de la maison où chacun s'était arrêté et où se jouait l'avenir d'Ichigo, ce dernier en était certain, s'était figé. Un silence spectral tomba comme un linceul sur les spectateurs de la scène. Ichigo tourna un visage incrédule vers sa grand-mère. Akio Yamamoto fixait son mari avec rage.

\- Cette fois-ci, s'en ai assez Genryusei ! Tu as pourri la vie de ta fille en refusant celui qui est devenu son mari. Tu as pourri la vie d'Isshin qui fait des efforts louables pour ne pas te froisser et maintenant... tu t'attaques à ton petit fils ! Ça, je ne le permettrais pas ! Jamais plus ! Je suis fière de lui ! Contrairement à toi, il s'est battu pour sauver les siens... il se bat pour garder ses convictions et ce face à toi ! Comment oses-tu l'insulter de cette manière ?

Yamamoto tourna lentement son visage pour toiser sa femme. Pour la première fois et ce depuis bien longtemps, il la regardait ! Et il vit une femme en colère et blessée. Une femme qu'il avait aimée, puis au fil des années, placé peu à peu comme un meuble. Mère de ses enfants, le secondant dans son travail, ne se plaignant jamais... elle veillait à ce que les liens familiaux ne se désagrège pas et ce malgré ses humeurs.

La flamme qui brûlait actuellement dans son regard, il l'avait vu s'éteindre au fil du temps... comme si le feu intérieur qui l'animait s'étranglait au souffle des bourrasques qu'il faisait surgir. De voir Akio brutalement si vive, si ardente le stupéfia. Il avait oublié qui elle était.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, comme tu laisseras tranquille ta fille et ton beau-fils ! Je pense que la famille Kurosaki aurait besoin d'un peu de paix ! Je rentre à la maison... Tu sauras où me trouver quand tu auras les idées en place !  
Yamamoto ne bougea pas. Il était ébranlé et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait plus... Comme s'il avait égaré le mode d'emploi sur les relations humaines. Ichigo examina une fraction de seconde la léthargie de son grand-père pour se précipiter vers sa grand-mère. Isshin et Mazaki poussèrent la porte au même moment et virent passer devant.

Akio à bout de nerfs.

\- Maman ?iInterrogea Mazaki toujours aussi incrédule.  
\- Grand-mère attend-moi ! Tu ne vas pas te disputer avec Yama-jii à cause de moi ?  
\- Si !

Akio dévala les marches. Enfin, descendit le plus vivement possible enfin dans ses moyens qui n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient dans sa prime jeunesse. Akio avait l'impression de revivre. Elle tourna son visage vers Ichigo et ce dernier fut surpris par la dureté de ses yeux si sereins habituellement.

\- Ce qu'il vient de dire... il a dépassé les bornes ! Il n'est pas prêt de me revoir dans son lit, c'est moi qui peux te le dire !

Ichigo resta interdit. Il n'avait jamais dans sa vie imaginé ses grands-parents dans le même lit. Brutalement, il se rendit compte qu'il vivait une réelle dispute de couple et que son grand-père allait certainement en baver. Tant mieux ! Ça lui fera les pieds au vieu grigou sans coeur.

\- Que se passe t-il maman ?  
Mazaki était en bas des marches alors, que la voiture s'arrêta doucement devant Akio. Ichigo ouvrit la porte et sa grand-mère s'installa à l'intérieur.

\- Mais... tu ne peux pas partir sans papa !  
\- Je vais me gêner ! Chauffer je retourne à la maison...  
\- Monsieur ?  
\- Il rentrera à pied, ça lui mettra du plomb dans la tête. Et toi Mazaki, ne te laisse pas marché sur les pieds !

Ichigo ferma la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, le week-end serait beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu. La voiture s'éloigna et Mazaki demanda à Ichigo d'une voix tremblante

\- Mais que s'est-il donc passé ici ?  
\- Yama c'est mêlé une fois de trop de ce qui ne le regardait pas ! Et grand-mère lui a collé une gifle !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Elle en a grand-mère !

Ichigo quitta la voiture qui disparut au détour du chemin et reporta son attention sur sa mère. Isshin vint rejoindre Ichigo.

\- Où est ta mère ? Ton père vient d'appeler un taxi et refuse de me parler.

Isshin examina son fils soupçonneux.

\- C'est toi qui a provoqué une crise ?  
\- Il voulait me parler de mon avenir et j'ai refusé ! Là-dessus, il m'a demandé si plus tard j'avais l'intention de lui quémander de l'argent ou bien si j'allais me prostituer une nouvelle fois... Ça n'a pas plus à grand-mère apparemment !

Un lourd silence plana. Le bruit régulier et sec d'une canne qui heurte le sol résonna. Yama-jii apparut sur le seuil de la maison Kurosaki. Son visage était fermé. Il descendit les quelques marches pour se poster dignement dans une attitude altière devant le perron. Mazaki se tourna vers son père et demanda.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ?  
\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mieux éduqué ton fils ? rétorqua Yamamoto froidement. Regarde ce qu'il est ! C'est un homosexuel qui a vendu son corps ! Et tout ça pour...  
\- Pour garder notre honneur ! repris Isshin. Ce que vous avez été incapable de faire !  
\- J'ai sauvé l'honneur de notre famille en cachant et en évitant d'ébruiter les fredaines d'Ichigo ! répliqua le vieil homme.

Isshin semblait vouloir garder son calme, mais son expression ne laissait rien présager de bon.  
\- Il n'aurait pas été obligé de le faire, si tu avais eu un peu de compassion pour ta propre famille ! répliqua Mazaki énervée brutalement. Tu n'as cessé de me parler de noblesse, tu en as juste le titre ! Isshin avait tout pour te plaire et pourtant, tu le méprises... Tu ne feras pas la même chose pour mon fils !  
\- Tu t'égares ma fille...  
\- Non, je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide ou je devrai dire, j'ai enfin recouvré une certaine lucidité ! Laisse Ichigo vivre sa vie !  
\- Ne viens pas me voir, s'il a des problèmes...  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut seulement compter sur toi ? hurla Mazaki furieuse.

Yamamoto jeta un œil indifférent à sa fille. Un taxi roulant au pas, apparut et vint se garer devant le vieil homme. Yamamoto ouvrit la portière et se glissa à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il donna son adresse mais, refusa de regarder sa fille qui bondit en avant.

\- Quand voudras-tu enfin avoir une discussion ?  
\- Tu divagues, je n'ai pas à te parler. Maintenant, excuse-moi... je vais rattraper une nouvelle fois les bêtises de ton fils !

Mazaki en resta bouche bée. Elle se redressa et observa le taxi s'éloigner impuissante. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer. Isshin souffla à son oreille.

\- Il reviendra... il revient toujours...  
\- C'est moi qui refuserais de le voir !

Ichigo ne savait plus vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Devait-il aller au-devant de ses parents. Etait-ce encore une fois de sa faute ? Il était indécis. Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Et si nous allions nous restaurer ! proposa Isshin.  
Mazaki se tourna vers son mari et lui offrit un large sourire.

\- J'avoue avoir très faim... et toi Ichigo ? demanda sa mère.  
\- Hai ! J'ai une faim de loup...

Ichigo se trouva entouré de son père et de sa mère. Ils grimpèrent les marches d'escaliers et pour la première fois en quatre ans, une ambiance complice gagna la demeure Kurosaki.

°°0o0°°

Ichigo était impatient. Il faisait chaud, il faisait beau et... aujourd'hui, il avait vingt ans ! Il avait prévenu ses parents qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce week-end là. Ces derniers avaient compris sans avoir à poser de questions. Ichigo dévala les marches de la maison quand il entendit la voix de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière était en haut de l'escalier et lui fit un geste pour la rejoindre. Ichigo soupira et s'exécuta. Akio examina Ichigo.

\- C'est bon, je vais juste à l'université...  
\- Peut-être que tu le rencontreras là-bas ? fit malicieuse sa grand-mère.  
\- Il m'a surtout oublié ! Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles...  
\- Moi, je suis sûre que tu le rencontreras...

Ichigo marmonna quelque chose contre les grands-mères envahissantes. Cette dernière éclata de rire et laissa filer son petit-fils. Un sourire se forma sur le visage d'Ichigo. Depuis, qu'elle avait quitté son grand-père Akio était devenue la confidente d'Ichigo. Et grâce à elle, le jeune homme avait pu reconstruire une relation avec ses parents.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il espérait... c'était pouvoir bâtir un avenir avec Gin !

Mais, comme il l'avait dit à sa grand-mère, ils ne s'étaient pas contacter depuis presque trois ans et demi. Peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un ? Etait-il seulement vivant ? Se souvenait-il de lui ? De sa promesse ? Car s'était cela qui le travaillait à présent... Qu'était une promesse faite à un adolescent de seize ans ? Ichigo ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur de la maison. Un taxi l'attendait pour l'amener en cours. Son cœur n'avait pas battu aussi fort depuis bien longtemps...

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Voici le dernier chapitre de "Chantage". Il clôture cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas la fin. En effet, comme l'histoire continue, mais n'est plus sous le signe du "chantage", je l'ai coupé en deux et la deuxième partie se nomme "Tweet-Love" et c'est cette histoire là que je continue à écrire dans mon coin depuis une dizaine de jours.

Pour ceux qui avaient lu les premiers chapitre de Sweet-Love, oubliez-les ! J'ai tout réécrit. Franchement, encore une fic dégoulinante de sucre :3 En même temps, ça ne m'arrive pas si souvent quand même.

Pour cette suite, je vais la poster à la suite de "Chantage", pour éviter de chercher la nouvelle fic et de recommencer à remettre en suivi et/ou fav.

Merci pour vos commentaires et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite donc, mais sous le nom sweet-love.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Ichigo gagna le hall principal de l'université. A peine y entra t-il que la voix de Shirosaki se fit entendre.

\- Oi ! T'as le feu au cul ou quoi ?

Le roux ne fit même pas attention et continua son chemin, Shiro sur les talons.

\- Bon sang ! Mais, tu va m'attendre ! s'exaspéra l'albinos.  
\- Je t'ai connu plus rapide Shiro, ironisa Ichigo.  
\- Boucle-là Kuro... J'n'peux même pas te souhaiter ton anniversaire !  
\- Mon anniversaire ?

Ichigo abasourdi se tourna vers Shirosaki qui le fixait contrarié. Ce dernier se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blancs et détourna le regard.

\- Nous ne sortons plus ensemble Shiro, rappela calmement Ichigo.  
\- Merde ! J'l'sais... mais n'empêche ! protesta l'albinos.  
Shiro rencontra le regard d'Ichigo. L'étudiant s'approcha de son ex et effleura sa joue du dos de sa main.

\- S'ch'suis sur que tu n'penses qu'à lui...  
\- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?  
Les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément. Ichigo soupira et il murmura.

\- Shiro... tu le savais depuis le début ! Tu te souviens que nous en avons discuté longuement la première fois où tu es venu chez moi...  
\- La fois ou tata Kukkaku avait étalé son Oden sur grand-père Yama ?  
\- Ouaih !  
Ichigo se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore une fois le centre d'attention du campus. Il attrapa Shirosaki par la manche de sa chemise et s'enferma dans une cage d'escalier toute proche.

\- Ichi... tu t'rends compte que tu as plus de souvenirs avec moi qu'avec lui ?

La gorge d'Ichigo se noua. S'était vrai... il ne pouvait pas mettre les deux ans de leur relation au placard. Mais, il ne pouvait pas non plus mettre Gin dans une boite, alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout déballer.

\- Shiro, t'as pas un petit ami qui s'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki ?  
\- Si...  
\- Que dirait-il, s'il savait qu'une nouvelle fois tu me tournes autour ?  
\- Il m'f'rait passer un sale quart d'heure ! admis Shiro.  
Il soupira et se détourna d'Ichigo, contrarié.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi, je ne peux pas accepter ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? interrogea Ichigo.  
\- Si...  
\- S'il te quittait pour un autre... Que ferais-tu ?  
\- Je bute le connard qui a osé m'l'détourner et je suis prêt à encaisser sa colère pour le restant de ses jours, déclara Shiro un air revanchard inscrit sur son visage.  
\- Pas les tiens ? se moqua Ichigo.  
\- Arrête de rire... Je n'sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine encore à t'courir après, alors que j'l'aime lui ! Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui a rompu... Peut-être parce que t'as jamais été vraiment à moi ?  
\- Sérieusement réfléchit Shiro. Qui aimes-tu le plus sincèrement... Où plutôt, si tu devais sauver l'un d'entre nous deux, vers qui tu te dirigerais en premier ?  
\- Byakuya ! répliqua instantanément Shiro.

Shiro posa son front contre le mur en béton peint d'un vert pomme. Ichigo baissa la tête un instant comme pour mieux se plonger dans l'intense réflexion qu'il faisait.

« Shiro, je t'ai aimé... mais, pas comme lui. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre, car je pense que si je ne suis pas capable de t'aimer complètement maintenant, je ne serai jamais capable de t'aimer comme tu le voudrais un jour ! Byakuya t'aime sincèrement, lui. Même si vous êtes de parfait opposé... je vois bien que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble... Ça fait plus de six mois que vous avez débuté votre relation...  
\- Ch'suis accro aux nobles, ironisa Shiro en se tournant vers Ichigo.  
Les deux étudiants se fixèrent quelques secondes et se sourirent.

\- Sérieux, tu penses qu'tu l'reverras aujourd'hui ?  
\- De tout mon cœur...  
Ichigo avait le regard dans le vague une nouvelle fois. Puis, il se reprit et déclara en jetant un œil sa montre.

\- C'est pas tout ça mais on va être en retard Shiro...  
\- Ok  
Les deux hommes quittèrent la cage d'escalier. Byakuya respira un peu plus librement. Il avait emprunté l'escalier de secours pour économiser du temps, il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver coincé entre deux étages et surprendre une conversation entre son petit ami et son ex.

Byakuya s'assit sur une marche. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il avait toujours douté de Shiro. Il était rongé depuis le début par Ichigo Kurosaki et la liaison qu'ils ont entretenu durant deux ans. Il avait redouté l'anniversaire de Kurosaki, Shiro ne faisait qu'en parler. Lui rappelant sans cesse toutes leurs similitudes et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais osé rien dire à son amant. Il serait peut-être temps pour lui de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de jouer franc jeu avec Shiro.

. .

Ichigo trouva la journée mortelle, ennuyeuse et incroyablement longue. Il repoussa une mèche qui s'était échappé du lien qui les retenait. Et le jeune homme quitta le cours en trainant. Il avait espéré un appel, un SMS, il avait réussit à utiliser le réseau pour vérifier sa boite mail, mais rien. Un profond abattement l'assaillait. Shiro passa à côté de lui et voulu lui parler mais, Ichigo lui lança un regard suffisamment menaçant pour qu'il continue son chemin.

Le jeune homme fut le dernier à sortir de l'amphithéâtre. Il glissa un des passants de son sac sur son épaule. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Ichigo marcha au ralenti dans les couloirs maintenant déserts. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Rien.

. .

C'est en courant presque que Shiro rejoignit Byakuya. Ce dernier l'attendait patiemment installer sur un muret, jetant un œil sur les notes prisent plus tôt. Shiro le repéra du premier coup d'œil. Tout comme le type debout, scrutant les étudiants quittant le campus. Le jeune homme croisa l'espace d'une seconde le regard de l'homme mais, reporta son attention sur son amant qui redressait la tête.

Shiro adressa un sourire carnassier à sa moitié et lui bondit dessus. Les deux étudiants partirent à la renverse. Byakuya se trouva allongé sur l'herbe avec Shiro au-dessus de lui, un sourire victorieux.

\- Ta majesté ! commença Shiro. T'as pas envie qu'on s'mange un truc avant d'aller r'joindre ta famille ?  
\- Nous sommes attendus pour dîner Ichigo.  
\- Si c'est comme chez Ichi... j'préfère avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac... marmonna Shiro en se grattant le sommet du crâne, une moue songeuse sur les traits.  
\- Ichigo ? fit une voix masculine derrière eux.

Surpris les deux étudiants tournèrent la tête et observèrent l'homme de haute taille se tenant à côté d'eux. Byakuya souffla

\- Hichi... Pousse-toi !  
\- Tu ne m'dis pas toujours ça, se moqua Shiro en reportant son attention sur le noble.

Byakuya rougit légèrement et repoussa Shiro qui refusait de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Ichigo... Kurosaki ? insista doucement l'homme.

Shiro redressa la tête soudainement et examina l'homme devant lui. Des cheveux blancs ou plutôt argent qui encadraient un visage plutôt fin. Une expression interrogative s'était peinte sur ses traits. L'étudiant ne voyait pas la couleur de ses yeux ses paupières semblaient closes. S'était surtout l'aura qui se dégageait de sa personne qui retenait l'attention.

Il n'était pas baraqué mais, en imposait par sa tenue et par son charisme. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le costume sombre très élégant de son interlocuteur. Dans l'ensemble, ce type était vraiment séduisant et... dangereux. C'était peut-être cela qui attirait autant l'attention.

\- Non. Je m'appelle Shirosaki Ichigo...

L'homme paru surpris et haussa un sourcil.

\- Etonnant... ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.  
\- Si vous chercher Ichigo Kurosaki... il est déjà partit depuis un petit moment, affirma Shiro.  
\- Oh, je vois.

L'homme se redressa et jeta un œil autour de lui. Il paraissait résigner et... mélancolique brutalement. Puis, après un dernier regard dans leur direction et un remerciement sur le bout des lèvres, quitta les lieux, dans une démarche nonchalante.

\- Tu le connais ? Interrogea soupçonneux Byakuya.  
\- Non... mais, je pense savoir de qui il s'agit, souffla l'albinos.

Byakuya examina Shiro et le trouva bien songeur. Ce qui chez lui n'était pas forcément un bon signe. Il ne savait pas qui était l'homme présent quelques minutes plus tôt mais, apparemment son amant n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier. Ce qui était étonnant du fait qu'il n'était pas censé le connaître. Le noble fronça les sourcils et plissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Hichi... Tu... Ça n'a rien à v...  
\- Salut les gars !  
La voix d'Ichigo les fit se retourner d'un seul bloc. Byakuya ouvrit de grand yeux et observa stupéfait Ichigo Kurosaki.

\- T'étais pas censé être partit depuis longtemps ? demanda Byakuya sous le coup de la surprise.  
\- Non... j'ai trainé dans le bâtiment... j'ai...  
Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase. Byakuya analysa la situation. Ichigo semblait effondré. Shiro paraissait mal à l'aise et... le type plus tôt...

\- Ichigo ! L'homme que tu aimes, n'as pas des cheveux couleurs... argent ? Ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Le roux releva la tête, les yeux ronds. Byakuya se tourna vers Shiro. Ce dernier avait rapidement saisit que son amant avait compris ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Tu n'es qu'un petit con, Shiro ! Tu peux aller te faire foutre pour ce soir ! Et aussi pour tous les autres soirs !  
\- Mais... tenta de s'expliquer Shiro.

Byakuya se tourna vers Ichigo qui observait la scène, interrogateur.

\- Ichigo... Un homme grand, svelte, les cheveux argent, en costume, assez séduisant, quelqu'un de plus âgé que nous attendait à côté de moi. Et quand il a vu Hichigo t'a pris pour lui.  
\- Gin... souffla Ichigo soudain en alerte.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il appréhendait la suite. Son regard glissa brièvement sur Shiro qui semblait se tasser. La colère commença à bouillonner en lui.

\- Hichi lui a dit que tu étais partit, il y a un petit moment... et, il...  
\- Non ! souffla Ichigo...

Son regard se braqua sur Shiro qui recula d'un pas en voyant la lueur meurtrière dans le regard d'Ichigo.

\- Tu n'as pas osé ?  
\- C'était bien ton ancien... amant ? demanda Byakuya.

Mais Ichigo avait bondit sur Shiro et l'attrapa à la gorge.

\- Espère d'enfoiré ! Tu savais que s'était Gin ! Et tu lui as dit que j'étais partit ? Tu savais que j'étais encore ici... Pourquoi ?

Shiro n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, Ichigo lui balança son poing en pleine figure et hurla.

\- Espèce de connard... Si je te revois, je te bute !

Ichigo se tourna vers Byakuya.

\- Il est partit où ?  
\- Je n'y ai pas prêté attention... je suis désolé...  
Byakuya était sincèrement désolé pour Ichigo. Le désespoir qui semblait le submerger le mis d'autant plus en colère contre Shiro qui se relevait difficilement. Le noble le snoba et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

Ichigo sortit son portable, il n'avait pas changé de numéro... Pourquoi Gin ne l'appelait-il pas tout simplement ? Lui, ne le pouvait plus... Où aurait-il pu aller ? Le visage de Kisuke s'imposa à lui. Ichigo marcha rapidement vers l'artère principale de la ville et sortit son portable pour trouver un taxi. Son cœur fonctionnait à toute allure.

Gin s'était déplacé jusqu'à l'université ! Il ne l'avait pas oublié et... il savait ce qu'Ichigo faisait... Ichigo ravala un sanglot. Toutes ses années d'attentes allaient prendre fin. Enfin, fallait-il encore qu'il trouve son ex...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ichigo regardait défiler les rues de Tokyo pour ensuite changer pour celles de Karakura. Un frisson le traversa en se remémorant le début de sa relation avec Gin. Un sourire amer vint plisser la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne ressemblait plus à un gamin. Est-ce que Gin allait l'aimer avec tous les changements physiques qui sont intervenus ?

Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la crevette qu'il était adolescent... Ichigo repoussa ses idées stupides et lorsque le taxi s'approcha de l'ancien quartier où se trouvait la « boulangerie » de Gin, son cœur cognait si fort, sa gorge était tellement sèche, il transpirait tellement qu'il cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Le taxi s'arrêta et Ichigo leva les yeux sur... une boutique de mode ! Où était la boulangerie ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo était figé sur le trottoir. Il se décida à entrer dans le magasin de vêtements pour femmes et il se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir. Une vendeuse lui offrit son plus beau sourire malgré la pointe d'interrogation dans son regard.

\- Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ?  
\- Connaitriez-vous un certain Urahara Kisuke ?  
\- Euh... non... C'est quelqu'un qui faisait partit du magasin ? Je suis nouvelle alors...  
\- Non... non, il y avait une boulangerie ici avant...  
\- Ah... j'ai su qu'elle avait été racheté, il ya plus de trois ans par l'actuelle propriétaire.  
\- Il ne sait pas où est passé l'ancien gérant de la boulangerie à tout hasard ? demanda Ichigo avec espoir.  
\- J'en sais rien... attendez, je vais lui demander ! Ne bougez pas...

La jeune femme disparue dans le fond du magasin. Ichigo balaya les portants soutenant les vêtements d'un regard absent. Son cœur avait cessé de battre plus tôt et maintenant, il avait l'impression de se sentir oppressé. Il voulait... non ! Il fallait qu'il retrouve Gin !

\- Bonjour Monsieur...

Ichigo se tourna vers la silhouette pulpeuse d'une femme plus âgée que la vendeuse. Plus sophistiquée aussi.

\- Bonjour, je recherche Urahara Kisuke qui se trouvait ici et...  
\- Oh... Urahara-san n'habite plus à Karakura. Lorsqu'il m'a cédé le bail, il m'avait dit vouloir quitter Karakura et Tokyo...  
\- Il ne vous a pas dit où il allait ?  
\- Non... aucune idée... Il semblait juste pressé ! C'était quelqu'un de votre famille ? l'interrogea la gérante.  
\- Non... une connaissance. Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné et merci d'avoir bien voulu me répondre.  
Ichigo s'inclina et la rousse qui se tenait en face de lui haussa un sourcil.  
\- Mais de rien... Hinamori ! fit la patronne alors qu'Ichigo quitta la boutique. Veuillez remettre ses étagères en place.  
\- Hai, Rangiku-san..

D'un air absent, Ichigo jeta un œil sur sa montre. Il se faisait tard à présent et le soleil commençait à décliner. Il ferait sombre lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui. Que devait-il faire ? D'un pas hésitant, Ichigo descendit à la première bouche de métro et monta dans une rame. Son regard était vide. Il ne connaissait pas l'entourage de Gin à part Urahara. Kiego... habitait loin de Karakura. Il n'avait plus aucun de ses anciens repères. Tout avait disparu !

C'est d'un pas lourd qu'il remonta l'avenue principale. Cette fois-ci, Ichigo ne se sentait plus l'intérêt de courir. Il se dirigea vers la gare et attendit l'esprit vide. La chaleur écrasante de cette fin d'après midi d'été, ne semblait pas le toucher. Nombres de voyageurs s'éventaient avec une feuille de papier ou un éventail. Mais, Ichigo ne ressentait rien. Toute la journée, il n'avait pensé et réfléchis qu'à une seule chose... sa rencontre avec Gin !

Il avait été si proche de le rencontrer et l'intervention de Shiro avait anéantis toutes ses chances de le revoir. Lorsque la voix féminine de l'interphone annonça l'arrivée prochaine de son train, c'était mécaniquement qu'il se leva et attendit sur le quai. Une bonne heure plus tard, le jeune homme remontait la rue principale du quartier de Ginza.

Son portable vibra et c'est absent qu'Ichigo répondit.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo...  
\- Tu l'as retrouvé ? demanda Shiro qui paraissait confus.  
\- Non ! Enfoiré... Si je te tenais, je te tuerai avec plaisir...  
\- Je t'présente mes excuses... Byakuya ne veut plus me parler... marmonna Shiro.  
\- Rien à foutre ! Tout ce qui t'arrive c'est de ta faute ! cracha Ichigo.

Il tenait tellement fort son portable que ses jointures blanchirent. Son expression s'assombrit et une moue désabusée se forma sur les traits d'Ichigo. Shiro reprit

\- T'as pas son numéro de portable ?  
\- Non. Il ne me l'avait pas donné...  
\- Prudent ton ex...  
\- La ferme !  
\- Tu n'sais pas où il habite ?

Ichigo se figea. Il n'avait pas pensé à son appartement. Il se traita d'imbécile heureux.

\- Si...  
\- Et t'as pas pensé à y aller ? T'es con où quoi ? J't'ai connu plus futé ! ironisa Shiro.  
\- La ferme ! J'ai été voir à son ancien lieu de travail...  
\- Bon, j't'laisse... maintenant, tu sais c'que tu dois faire...  
\- Salut !

Le roux coupa sa conversation abruptement et héla un taxi. Ichigo se souvenait de l'adresse et s'enfonça sur son siège. Mais, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé ? C'était pourtant simple. Il pria tout le long du trajet pour que Gin habite encore à l'adresse où ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois. Et c'est le cœur battant qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Ichigo se dirigea vers l'immeuble où résidais Gin.

Il s'approcha de l'interphone et vit courir son doigt sur les noms des locataires. Son cœur cognait si fort, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans ses oreilles. Aikawa, Kanaba, Yamamoto, Shiba, Aizawa, Hanatawa, Kotagari, Kenichi, Wakisaki, Wanabe, Toda, son cœur faillit décrocher en lisant Ichibashi... non aucun nom ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à celui d'Ichimaru et Ichigo savait qu'il se tenait devant le bon immeuble.

Que devait-il faire ? La rage montait en lui. Se n'était pas possible ! Une voix féminine l'interpella.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas jeune homme ?

Surpris, Ichigo se tourna et rencontra le visage d'une vieille dame aimable.

-Je cherche quelqu'un et je ne trouve pas son nom, souffla Ichigo désespéré.  
\- Vraiment ? J'habite cet immeuble depuis environ quarante ans... je connais chaque habitant, donnez moi son nom. Je pourrai peut-être vous aider.  
Ichigo déglutit et bafouilla presque en prononçant le nom de Gin.

\- Oh, Ichimaru-san... Il a quitté l'immeuble, il y a environ un an. Je ne sais plus exactement à quelle date. Je crois que cela c'est produit au moment où il a rompu avec son petit ami. Ichinose. Il était gentil se petit mais, peut-être trop sérieux...

Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra. La vieille dame porta une attention accrue vers le roux et demanda.

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes un ancien petit-ami à Ichimaru-san ? Non pas besoin de me répondre. Au vu de votre regard...

Ichigo demanda en désespoir de cause

\- Vous ne seriez pas par hasard où je pourrai le trouver ?  
\- Non... Il m'a vaguement parlé qu'il s'installerait non loin du quartier de Kanda. Je crois que le siège de sa société doit si trouver. Je vous avoue... j'ai oublié... Je suis désolée.  
\- Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Ichigo soupira et resta à écouter quelques minutes cette vieille femme puis, sortit son portable une nouvelle fois. Cette journée allait lui couter les yeux de la tête en taxi.

Le portable d'Ichigo se mit à sonner et il répondit passablement énervé.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo...  
\- Je suis heureux de t'entendre Ichigo...

Cette voix... le jeune homme la reconnaitrait entre toute. Il en eut les jambes coupées. Le roux s'accroupis sous le choc, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre enserrant son portable d'une main moite. Ichigo crispa la prise de peur de laisser échapper son téléphone.

\- Gin...

Sa voix était rauque comme étouffée par l'émotion.

\- Ichigo... Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, si ce n'est que je suis passé à ton université et tu n'y étais pas. Je suis allé à ton adresse de Ginza et tu n'y étais pas... En désespoir de cause, j'ai téléphoné chez tes parents et ta grand-mère est une personne très chaleureuse... Elle m'a certifié que... que...

\- Je veux te revoir...  
\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit... Où te trouves-tu ?

La question avait été chuchotée. Ichigo se redressa en voyant devant lui les portes de son taxi. Il n'avait rien vu et Il ouvrit la portière arrière, absent.

\- J'étais venu à ton ancienne adresse... je t'ai cherché à ton ancien travail, je pensais contacter Urahara-san, marmonna Ichigo. Je... je rentre chez moi... Tu veux me rejoindre ?  
\- Je t'attends...

Le bip du téléphone raisonna dans la tête d'Ichigo. Il observait son téléphone stupidement. Pourquoi avait-il interrompu la conversation si soudainement ?

\- Nous allons où ? demanda le chauffeur.  
\- Chez moi... Ichigo donna son adresse en voyant l'air moqueur du taxi.

Un frisson serpenta la colonne vertébrale d'Ichigo. Il allait revoir Gin et ceux d'ici quelques minutes à présents. Elles lui parurent les plus longues de sa vie. Comme le temps était capricieux avec l'homme. Tantôt, il accélérait au point de plus voir sa vie défilée, tantôt comme à présent, il ralentissait au point de prolonger un supplice qui n'avait que trop duré.

Quand la voiture longea doucement le bord de son trottoir, Ichigo était bouleversé. Lentement, il traversa la rue, nulle part il ne trouva la trace de la silhouette de Gin. Ichigo composa son code pour entrer dans son immeuble. Il poussa le vantail et resta figer un instant. Personne. Son cœur allait finir par exploser. Gin l'attendait devant la porte de son appartement ? Ichigo monta dans l'ascenseur les jambes tremblantes.

Jamais, il ne s'était maudit autant devant ses réactions qu'il jugeait, puérils. Pourtant... Les portes coulissèrent et il ne s'en aperçut pas. Trop immergé dans ses pensées. Trop tenaillé par ses angoisses et lorsqu'une main retint les portes qui se refermaient, il redressa son visage tourmenté et rencontra des yeux bleus azur. Le temps s'arrêta.

\- Gin...

* * *

Rendez-vous pris avec la suite ;)

A bientôt


End file.
